OUR houseHOLD
by Vhy-mirror
Summary: KISUNG GS!/"..Bersikaplah hemat Kibum-ssi. Perusahan sedang tidak baik. Jadi..." / "Jangan bicara mesum seperti itu!" Yesung melolot, dan mempoutkan bibirnya. / That was my hot morning kiss ever. / Benarkah?/Romance/Drama/Hurt-Comfort/
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OUR houseHOLD**

**By :Vhy*mirror**

**.**

**.**

Cast : **Kim Joong Woon**, **Kim Ki Bum**, **Choi Si Won**, and another cast -**SUJU's member**-

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !**

**.**

**.**

RATED : – **T** – ( yang aman aja **DULU**... )

**.**

GENRE : ROMANCE/DRAMA -CONFLIC

**.**

CHAPTER : 1 OF ?

**.**

Warning : **SC** –Straight Character–, **Typos**, **POOR EYD**, **alur EXPRESS**, **general LIFE** –not as SUPER JUNIOR member- ^_^

**Warning++** : _**Bold Italic**_** text is for flashback moment**

**Warning +++** : di**SARAN**kan untuk membaca cerita ini dengan **POSISI PALING NYAMAN & SANTAI**

**Note : Seluruh charakter& setting tempat hanya fiksi belaka dan milik bersama.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T FORGET to SEND me A RIVIEW, ne~~?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**! HAPPY READING !**

**.**

**.**

1thSummary :

Inikah hidupku? Haruskah aku menjalaninya? ||| " _bogosipho_" singkat Siwon, ||| " Siwon~~" Yesung mulai merengek.. ||| ' bahkan dia tidak khawatir ataupun bertanya. DASAR!' umpat Yesung dalam hati disusul dengan 'bantingan' pintu kamar, setelah kembali dari dapur dengan segelas air putih.

* * *

**THEME : AUTUMN SOUTH KOREA -SEOUL**

**.**

**.**

Malam sangatlah larut. Bahkan mungkin ini adalah dini hari. Tapi seorang _yeoja_ manis bersurai legam ber-_onyx_ hitam masih sibuk dengan selimut dan bantalnya, membenarkan posisi yang dirasa nyaman untuk berkelana ke dunia mimpi untuk menepis kegundahan dalam dirinya, dalam hidupnya.

'eemmmphh...hhaahhhhh' hembusan nafasnya sangatlah berat dan dalam. Ia usapkan kedua tangannya ke pipi dan matanya. Berusaha meraih ketenangan. Ia benar- benar ingin tidur, tapi tubuhnya melakukan penolakan.

**.**

Ckleeek!

Sebuah pintu dibuka, pintu kamar yang dihuni _yeoja_ manis itu -Yesung. Kini ia telah mengenakan mantel tebal yang dirasa cukup untuk menangkal dingin di luar rumah. Ya. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar. Menghabiskan waktu di luar mungkin akan mengusir sedikit bebannya.

" aku akan membeli ramyeon" katanya -Yesung- kemudian, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih setia menjentikkan jari pada benda hitam bercahaya, yang disebutnya laptop. Di samping benda itu, ada secangkir coklat panas yang bahkan masih mengepulkan asap.

" ini masih jam 1 malam" ingat _namja_ bersurai hitam arang –dengan nada datar seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop dan mengangkat cangkir, bermaksud meminum isi dari gelasnya.

" _na kkalge_.." pamit Yesung melangkah menjauh dari pintu kamarnya, terkesan mengabaikan.

" di lemari masih ada ramyeom" sanggah pengetik itu –Kibum yang masih memegang gelasnya, dan masih dengan posisi mendongak ke arah Yesung, mengingat dirinya yang tengah duduk di atas karpet hangat bersandar pada kaki sofa di depan TV.

"..." Yesung tak meresponnya, ia hanya menunduk sebentar lalu melangkah lagi.

" _jakkan_." instruksi Kibum yang segera melesat ke kamar –dimana Yesung keluar dari dalamnya tadi, dan kembali dengan sebuah syal berwarna senada dengan mantel Yesung, merah.

Tangan Kibum tak berniat untuk mengalungkan syal di tangannya ke leher Yesung. Ia hanya menyampirkannya, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi. Menyibukkan diri dengan mengetik –entah apa itu, yang pasti itu adalah deretan tulisan yang harus dikerjakannya sebagai presiden direktur di perusahaan kedua _appa_nya –_appa_ Yesung dan _appa_nya sendiri.

Dengan sedikit gumaman tak terdengar, Yesung melangkah makin menjauh dari pintu kamarnya, membiarkan Kibum begitu saja.

Membiarkan –mengusahakan (lebih tepatnya)- ketidakpedulian Kibum terhadapnya sebagai hal biasa dan membiasakan diri untuk hal itu.

Hingga tak disadarinya, sepasang mata mengekori pergerakannya –yang melangkah menjauh. Ekor mata Kibum, mengikutinya. Dengan diam dan menjaga jarak, tubuh Kibum ikut serta mengekori Yesung yang telah menjauh dari apartement mereka.

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**Yesung's SIDE~~**

Inikah hidupku? Haruskah aku menjalaninya? semenyedihkan ini? Adakah sebuah pilihan untuk menggantinya?

Itulah yang selalu berputar- putar dalam diri dan otakku adalam 8 bulan ini. Dan kalimat- kalimat seperti 'aku ingin punya pangeran berkuda putih' dan sejenisnya bahkan sepertinya enggan untuk bersinggah di bibirku. Entah semua hari- hari yang kusebut kehidupan itu menguap kemana, dan entah menjadi apa kini. Semua hilang begitu saja. Semenjak hari itu...

_**Teng...teng...teng...**_

_**Upacara pemberkatan berlangsung dengan khusuk, meski aku –mungkin- tak melakukannya dengan khusuk.**_

_**Yang kuinginkan hanyalah menyelesaikan semua hiruk- pikuk ini dan tidur. Hanya itu.**_

_**Entah siapa saja yang tersenyum padaku dengan balutan gaun- gaun bernuansa putih di berbagai sudut gereja ini. Meski tak terlalu banyak, aku telah merasa bingung. Tak ada satupun yang kukenal. Lebih tepatnya aku hanya mengenal kedua orangtuaku yang berdiri di barisan paling depan, dan di sisi lain, ada 2 orang yang kutau. Mereka adalah orangtua dari namja ber-onyx datar disampingku, ia tepat berdiri disampingku, yang juga hanya sekedar aku mengetahui siapa namja itu. Hanya sekedar tau.**_

_**Aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya, meski baru saja aku mengucapkan sebuah janji untuk mencintainya seumur hidupku dan mendampinginya.**_

_**Kim Kibum.**_

_**Kim Kibum adalah nama yang baru saja kudengar beberapa bulan lalu, ketika appaku mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memperbaiki semua.**_

_**Perusahaan appaku mengalami kemunduran, dan sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. Bukan apa -apa jika keluarga kami bangkrut. Toh.. memang appaku memulai bisnis konstruksi ini benar- benar dari nol.**_

_**Tapi.. kini perusahaan appa tidaklah hanya memegang satu kepala keluarga saja. Melainkan beratus- ratus, bahkan beribu- ribu kepala keluarga yang telah menopangkan kehidupan mereka pada perusahaan appa.**_

_**Dan itu membuat appa sangat sulit untuk membiarkan semua hanya sekedar berlalu. Ia harus mempertahankan perusahan itu. HARUS!.**_

_**Dan sebuah tawaran dari sahabat lama appa datang dengan sebuah jendela kebebasan untuk masalah appa. Seorang sahabat lama yang sangat appa sayangi.**_

_**Seorang sahabat lama yang menawarkan sebuah bantuan untuk mengembalikan kondisi keuangan perusahaan appaku -Lee Donghae-.**_

_**Dan yang kutau, setelah semua kembali dan masalah appa selesai, appa mengatakan bahwa ia mendapat tawaran lagi dari sahabat lamanya.**_

_**Beliau bilang ingin menjadikanku sebagai menantunya. Entah bagaimana aku menyikapi keadaan ini. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir bahwa menolong appaku adalah salah satu cara untuk 'membeli'ku dengan harga yang –menurut mereka- pantas.**_

_**Appa tak memaksaku, ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat mengatakan 'apakah kau mau menerima tawaran Hankyung ajjussi?'.**_

_**Aku belum menjawabnya, bahkan berniat untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan itu.**_

_**Pertanyaan macam apa itu?**_

_**Aku masih berumur 21 tahun!**_

_**Aku ingin meraih mimpiku juga.**_

_**Aku ingin bebas!**_

_**Ingin merasakan yang remaja lain rasakan.. **_

_**cinta pertama..**_

_**ciuman pertama..**_

_**kencan pertama..**_

_**aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya sebuah kata rindu dan menggebu- nggebu ketika memikirkan seseorang..**_

_**ingin merasakan bagaimana sebuah hubungan menjadi sebuah ikatan janji suci dengan dasar saling mencintai.**_

_**Tapi... eommaku berkata lain.**_

_**Meski dengan halus, ia selalu mengingatkanku tetang jasa- jasa yang telah keluarga Hankyung ajjussi lakukan selama ini. Bahkan ketika appa dan Hankyung ahjussi masih di bangku SMP dan SMA hingga kuliah, dan lulus.**_

" _**bukankah hal yang baik jika membalas budi pada orang yang baik, nak? Kau akan merasa bahagia...eomma bisa merasakannya..."**_

_**lantunan kata itu selalu halus, terlalu halus bahkan. Eommaku selalu mengatakannya dengan sangat halus. Tapi entah aku merasa tidak mudah melakukannya. Aku bahkan belum mengenal putra Hankyung ahjussi, untuk tau wajahnya pun tidak.**_

_**Aku mengetahuinya tepat sesaat setelah ia membungkuk hormat pada kedua orang tuaku di ruang tamu.**_

_**Ia medongak ke arahku, dan menyematkan senyum tipisnya. Aku menuruni tangga dan duduk disamping orang tuaku, sedang dia diapit oleh kedua orangtuanya.**_

_**Hingga kalimat yang paling kuhindari benar- benar muncul untuk kesekian kalinya...**_

'_**apakah kau mau menerima tawaran Hankyung ahjussi?' pertanyaan itu lagi.**_

_**Kali ini appa tak menatapku, melainkan menatap seorang yang namanya disebut sebagai Hankyung ahjussi itu –ayah Kibum.**_

_**Aku belum menjawab. Mataku yang kuarahkan pada karpet di kakiku. Kualihkan menatap appa, lalu beralih ke Hankyung ahjussi, lalu mengarah ke namja –sedikit lebih tua dariku yang berada disebelahnya, ia hanya diam sedari tadi. Tapi ia –Kibum menatapku. Entah dengan tatapan apa.**_

_**Kulihat eommaku, ia membalas tatapanku dengan wajah tersemat senyum yang berisi sebuah harapan, sebuah harapan bahwa aku akan mengatakan 'iya'...dan itulah jawabanku.**_

_**Dengan menatap eomma, aku menjawab dengan senyum seadanya. Paling tidak, senyum eomma telah berganti senyum bahagia dan bangga.**_

_**Dan paling tidak, aku bisa meringankan pikiran eomma tentang ini...semoga...**_

" _ahjumma_..berapa semua?" tanyaku yang telah menghabiskan semangkuk _ramyeon_ dan beberapa gelas _soju_?

Oh! Bukan! itu bukan _soju_. Itu hanya segelas air mineral biasa.

Aku tak bisa meminum minuman beralkohol, itu membuatku tak nyaman, meski orang- orang bilang itu adalah minuman yang tepat untuk menghangatkan badan dan menenangkan pikiran.

Setelah menghampiri kasir, aku melangkah menjauh. Melangkahkan kaki gontaiku ini entah kemana. Aku hanya berniat untuk makin menjauh dari apartement yang kutinggali bersama seseorang yang –tak- bisa disebut dengan kata suami.

**YESUNG side END!**

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Yesung masih saja terus dan terus melangkah menjauhi arah apartementnya. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang masih berlalu lalang di jalan raya dekat perumahan elit _Hwangdong_, yang kini ditapakinya.

Terkadang, ia akan berhenti dan menghadap jalan hanya untuk menghitung kendaraan yang sedang melintas lalu menghitungnya 1 sampai dengan 10, kemudian melangkah lagi.

Kibum masih mengikutinya.

Dia benar menjadi menguntit yang baik untuk saat ini.

Yesung sama sekali tak merasa bahwa dirinya sedang diikuti serta diperhatian sejak tadi. Dan mereka berdua melangkah mengisi jalan, dengan jarak yang cukup untuk melihat sebuah bangunan kokoh di salah satu kawasan rumah elit _Hwangdong_ yang sebenarnya berjarak 4 blok dari apartemen mereka.

Itu adalah rumah orangtua Yesung.

Kaki Yesung berhenti.

Ia terus saja melihat bel rumah orangtuanya –Lee Donghae dan Lee Joong Soo-. Tapi belum berniat untuk memencetnya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, dan bergumam 'jam 2.18, pantas saja masih sangat gelap' sambil mendongakkan dirinya ke atas langit.

Dan tanpa disadari kristal bening Yesung meleleh begitu saja dari matanya, menjadi anak sungai. Segera, ia menggosoknya dengan sedikit kasar, sambil memejamkan mata.

' ayo kembali Yesung..ayo pergi dari sini! jika _eomma_ melihat, dia akan sedih!' gumamnya dalam hati, lalu melangkah menjauh.

" Yesung?!" sapaan agak ganjal menghentikan langkah Yesung. Ia menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang pengendara motor besar sedang mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyapanya. Dan terbalas ulasan senyum, agak lebar -mungkin- (sedikit) tulus...-sebagai sopan santun.

" _Neo_.. Yesung-_ida_, _kkeuji_?!"(_**trans**_** : Kau..Yesung, 'kan?**) katanya lagi, kini ia turun dari motornya dan mendekati Yesung, sambil menaik turunkan pandangannya. Memastikan bahwa itu benar- benar Yesung. Dan yang dipandang hanya menautkan alis. Ia melakukan pemastian juga. Lalu senyumnya merekah. Ia telah mendapatkan jawaban...

" kau...ingin minuman hangat?" tawar pengendara itu –Siwon menengadahkan tangannya, lengkap dengan cengiran khas sambil menggarukkan jarinya pada tengkuk yang tak gatal –dengan tangan satunya. Dan senyum lembut Yesung menjadi jawaban pertanyaan itu, lalu naik ke motor dengan bantuan tangan Siwon.

Sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka sedikit mengkilat, lalu matanya berangsur kembali bersama dengan langkahnya kembali ke apartement, mengakhiri misinya untuk membuntuti Yesung, istrinya. Istri seorang Kim Kibum.

'paling tidak, dia aman bersama Siwon' batin Kibum masih terus melangkah menjauh dari balik tembok, dan menjauh dari dua orang yang tengah siap melaju menembus angin malam.

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

"tunggulah di sini, _arrachi_?" Siwon menaruh penyangga motornya, turun dari tempatnya duduk, dan tersisalah Yesung yang masih duduk di bagian belakang motor Siwon, masih menyematkan senyum dan anggukan lucunya.

Lalu, Siwon kembali membawa katong berisi entah apa saja dari dalam toko, dan mengarahkan kantung itu pada Yesung. Yesung hanya tersenyum, tapi bukan padanya.

"apa yang kau lihat?" Kini Siwon menelusuri arah mata Yesung.

Tapi dia tak melihat apapun yang lucu ataupun aneh. Ia menelusuri ingatannya, dan _Gotcha_! Ini adalah tempat yang memang sering mereka kunjungi dulu, sebelum Siwon pergi German untuk belajar bisnis demi meneruskan Choi Publishing. –perusahaan appanya-.

Lalu mereka tersenyum bersama, menelusuri manik yang berada dihadapan mereka,

Lalu tersenyum lagi.

Ada sebuah rasa yang membuncah kala itu..rindu...sebuah kerinduan..dari Siwon untuk Yesung, dan sebaliknya (mungkin).

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Malam, -ahh! Tidak. bahkan ini benar- benar hampir pagi- ini mereka habiskan berdua, hanya Yesung dan Siwon.

Tepat di depan mereka menyeruak sebuah air mancur super besar yang dikelilingi sebuah taman kecil. Siwon duduk di tengah tangga menuju air mancur itu, dan di samping kirinya Yesung duduk sambil bersandar di bahu Siwon. Mereka menutup kedua mata, sedari tadi tak ada yang memulai perbincangan.

Mereka hanya saling bungkam, dan sesekali saling melempar tatapan dan senyum, kemudian menutup mata lagi.

" _bogosipho_" singkat Siwon, tanpa membuka mata. Kepalanya disandarkan di pucuk kepala Yesung yang masih berada di bahunya.

"..." tak ada jawaban, Yesung hanya mengeratkan lengannya pada lengan Siwon, bahkan jika diingat lagi, dari awal Yesung belum membuka mulutnya bahkan hanya untuk satu kata. Ia hanya membiarkan Siwon mengetahui yang dipikirkannya melalui sorot matanya.

" kau harus pulang" Siwon berkata lagi. Kali ini ia mengangkat tangannya dan melihat jam yang menempel di pergelangan kanannya.

"..." masih tak ada jawaban. Bahkan sebuah reaksi dari Yesung pun Siwon tidak mendapatkannya.

" jangan seperti orang bisu. Aku tau suaramu serak. Menangis, _Keujji (iya, 'kan)_?" tanyanya kali ini dengan mendapat anggukan dan gumaman 'mmm'. Dia memang seorang yang sangat mengerti bagaimana Yesung.

" kenapa kau di depan rumahmu tadi? sedang ngambek?" Siwon membuka perbincangan, melihat Yesung meresponya dengan baik. Dia hanya tau jika Yesung –masih- tinggal bersama orangtuanya, dan belum menikah.

" mmm " Yesung hanya mencoba berdehem.

" Berhentilah besikap seperti itu Yesung. Kau sudah dewasa, bukan~? Hilangkan kebiasaan kabur dari rumah saat ada yang tidak nyaman. Kau bisa membicarakannya. Bukan seperti ini..." Siwon bicara panjang lebar, berharap Yesung akan mengerti.

" Lagi pula...kita baru bertemu setelah 3 tahun. Dan ini yang kudapat?" lanjutnya kini dengan nada kesal yang dibuat- buat. Yesung lalu melepas lengannya dari Siwon, menatap dengan tidak suka. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia melangkah menuruni tangga, mendekati air mancur dengan kelap - kelip lampu disekitarnya.

Siwon menyusul di belakangnya.

Siwon tau, Yesung sedang meneteskan air matanya kini, menangis dalam diam. Meski Siwon sedang tak melihat airmata itu.

" Ok! baiklah...ayo pulang! aku sudah bosan~!" Kata Yesung semangat, walau agak serak, seraya membalikkan badanya dengan melompat. Memasang ekspresi merengek dan gembungkan pipinya.

"..." Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dan setengah kesal. Selalu seperti ini, sejak dulu. Yesung selalu menghindar dari sebuah penjelasan yang harus dikatakan.

Yesung tak pernah membagi air matanya pada orang lain.

Bahkan Siwon bisa dibilang satu- satunya yang pernah melihat air mata itu leleh dari matanya.

Yesung selalu bungkam dan hanya bergumam, tak berani membuka suara. Ia takut suaranya akan bergetar dan serak. Dan itu membuat dirinya tak nyaman. Ia berpikir bahwa ia akan merasa terlalu menyedihkan.

Siwon adalah kekasih Yesung **dulu**.

Tapi Siwon, dalam hatinya, Yesung tetaplah kekasihnya. Karena mereka memang belum menyatakan untuk berpisah hingga akhir bertemu dulu. Mereka hanya saling bertatap lalu tersenyum.

Tak ada kata 'aku akan menunggumu' atau 'aku akan segera kembali untukmu' yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Hanya sebuah tatapan yang penuh keyakinan. Entah untuk apa keyakinan itu.

_Yesung dan Siwon._

_Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sempurna. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang iri pada mereka._

_Bagaimana tidak?_

_Siwon adalah seorang ketua OSIS Internaniotal Seoul High School saat Siwon berada ditingkat 2, dan Yesung sebagai sekretarisnya yang berasa di tingkat 1._

_Cerita cinta mereka sangatlah klasik, tapi mereka menikmatinya._

_Hanya berawal dari segelas minuman yang tertukar di sebuah toko ( toko yang sama saat siwon pertama kali bertemu Yesung –lagi-), dan berlanjut ke sebuah perbincangan, lalu makan malam, dan seterusnya._

_Hanya sesederhana itu. Tapi mereka benar- benar menikmatinya._

_Hingga sebuah surat yang dilayangkan appa Siwon datang._

_Surat itu berisi 'perintah' agar Siwon melanjutkan study Bisnisnya di German, melihat ia memang putra tunggal dari keluarga Choi, sekaligus penerus Choi Publishing. Setelah membaca surat itu, mereka hanya bertatapan lalu tersenyum, walau keduanya menyimpan sedikit rasa getir._

" Baiklah Tuan Choi, Ini sudah jam 5 pagi. Aku masuk...pulang sana!" titah Yesung mutlak. Suasana mulai mencair saat mereka hampir pulang. Sekarang, mereka telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Yesung –dan Kibum-.

"..." Siwon hanya diam, dan melihat Yesung yang mulai memencet password untuk membuka apartemen.

Cttrriingg...

Pintu terbuka. Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam apartement Yesung, mencoba menangkap sesuatu –mungkin-.

" jangan yang aneh- aneh Tuan Choi~. PULANG!" suara Yesung meninggi dengan sedikit pout. Tangannya bergerak untuk menutup pintunya, takut- takut kalau Siwon menangkap seorang lain di dalam apartemennya, Kibum.

" sejak kapan kau tinggal di sini? Apa kau sendirian? Memang kau berani tidur sendiri, ha~? Atau ini hanya tempatmu kalau sedang kabur?"

" Siwon~~" Yesung mulai merengek.

" oh..ayolah~ aku hanya ingin masuk sebentar, lalu pulang. Aku janji!"

" aku tak pernah memasukkan siapapun ke kamarku. Kau ingat~~?"

" ini apartemen Yesung~? Bukan kamar!" Kekeuh Siwon yang memang tak mau kalah.

Tapi sejurus kemudian dia hanya pasrah dan melambaikan tangannya, setelah Yesung memberikan _deathglare_ pada Siwon 'dia makin manis' pikir Siwon lagi, tapi terus menjauh.

**.**

'Jam enam pagi' gumam Yesung lagi lalu masuk.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

Kibum duduk di sofa sedang menatap sebuah buku dengan serius menghadap ke TV yang mati. Sesekali ia membalikkan lembaran kertas di dalamnya lalu terdiam.

Yesung menatapnya kesal, dan sedikit miris.

'bagaimana bisa dia membiarkanku pergi semalam suntuk! Huft' gumamnya sangat tipis, hanya dia yang akan mendengarnya.

Lalu ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat diam menuju kamarnya dan kembali keluar berniat mengambil minuman di dapur, yang berada agak jauh di belakang Kibum.

Yesung menoleh sebentar. Ia melihat Kibum masih serius dengan bukunya.

'bahkan dia tidak khawatir ataupun bertanya. DASAR!' umpat Yesung dalam hati disusul dengan 'bantingan' pintu kamar, setelah kembali dari dapur dengan segelas air putih.

**TO BE ****COUNTINUOUD –:_**

* * *

**Okay,, this is a first part for my chaptered Fiction,,**

**Leave a comment or suggestion, ne~? Gomawo for reading !**

**Double tumb for your review 8^_^8 ! saranghae~~**

**Sign,**

**Vhy*mirror**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OUR houseHOLD**

**By :Vhy*mirror**

**.**

**.**

Cast : **Kim Jong Woon**, **Kim Ki Bum**, **Choi Si Won**, and another cast -**SUJU's member**-

**.**

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !  
**

**.**

**.**

RATED : **T**

**.**

GENRE : DRAMA/ROMANCE

**.**

CHAPTER : 2 OF ?

**.**

Warning : **SC** –Straight Character–, **Typos**, **POOR EYD**, **alur EXPRESS**, **general LIFE** –not as Super Junior member- ^_^

**Warning++** : _**Bold Italic**_** text is for flashback moment,** WONSUNG focus couple **( for this chap)**^_^v

**Warning +++** : di**SARAN**kan untuk membaca cerita ini dengan **POSISI PALING NYAMAN & SANTAI**

**.**

**DON'T FORGET to SEND me A RIVIEW, ne~~?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**! HAPPY READING !**

**.**

**.**

* * *

2ndSummary :

" ahh... kalau gitu aku bantu ya~~?" kata Siwon melirik bathdrope Yesung..PLETAKK!.. Yesung mendaratkan sebuat jitakan jitu di kepala Siwon, dan meloloskan 'ouch' dari empunya. ||| _**" Kau benar- benar ingin aku mendekati dan berpacaran seorang gay?" tanyanya lagi masih menatap mata Yesung.**_||| " wahh... Tuan Choi yang terhormat bosan dilayani ternyata..." goda Yesung pada Siwon |||

* * *

**THEME : AUTUMN SEOUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari mulai naik, Yesung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Membiasakan retinanya untuk menerima cahaya dari celah ventilasi kamar. Tatapannya langsung menuju langit- langit kamarnya yang bernuansa putih. Tangannya ia taruh di depan dada dan mengaitkannya satu sama lain.

Ia tak bodoh untuk menepuk- nepuk _space _di sampingnya. Mencari hal yang tak mungkin ada, -seperti seorang suami yang masih terlelap karena 'kegiatan' malam mereka-.

Karena jelas- jelas suaminya –Kibum tidak tidur di sampingnya selama ini. Ia tidur di sofa ruang kerjanya atau di sofa depan TV.

Ia –Yesung menghela nafas lagi. Seiring air matanya yang tiba- tiba mengalir begitu saja (lagi). Ia bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarnya untuk menghilangkan jejak air mata di pipinya.

Butuh waktu 30 menit, lalu ia keluar kamar mandi.

Ekspresinya sedikit ragu- ragu. Kalau- kalau ada yang melihatnya seperti ini.

Ia (selalu) lupa untuk membawa handuk atau _Bathrope_ dari lemari kamar. Dan sekarang keadaannya benar- benar tanpa selehai pun benang yang melilit di tubuhnya.

Segera ia berlari terbirit- birit menuju lemari, mengambil baju ganti, dan handuk, lalu melesat kemali ke kamar mandi. Takut- takut jika Kibum tiba- tiba membuka kamarnya untuk mengabil baju di lemari –juga-.

**Kibum's SIDE~~**

Ia –Yesung telah rapi dengan _sweater_ merah panjang dan celana jeans, serta syal merah. Rambut sebahunya diangkat dengan satu kunciran kuda. Serta tangannya yang kini sibuk membereskan Laptopnya di meja depan TV. CANTIK sekali.

Ia tak menatapku sama sekali. Ia hanya sibuk membereskan barang- barangnya, lalu melangkah mendekati pintu keluar.

Ia arahkan tatapannya ke arah dapur agak lama. Tempat ku berada. Tapi ia tak menatapku. Matanya tertuju pada makanan yang sedang kusiapkan.

Aku sengaja (selalu) bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan makanan ini karena ia akan mulai terapi (lagi) hari ini. Terapi yang mungkin bukanlah sebuah jalan keluar tepat, bagi kami. TERAPI HAMIL!

Perkinahan kami, sudah terjadi 8 bulan yang lalu. Dan hingga sekarang, ia belum hamil.

Ya!

Sekarang ia sedang menjalani terapi untuk memancing kehamilan. Tapi, bagaimana bisa hamil jika aku menyentuhnya pun belum. BELUM sama sekali!

Kuambil sebuah mangkuk dan kutuangkan nasi kedalamnya. Lalu aku menatapnya dari dapur, mencoba menawarkan sarapan yang telah kubuat dengan tatapan mataku padanya.

Tapi ia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu.

Kudengar langkahnya sudah tak begitu jelas. Dia benar- benar pergi. Melihat sekarang jam sudah menunjuk angka 10. Jam yang tepat untuk menjalani terapi konyol itu.

**Kibum's SIDE end!**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Sejak pulang terapi, ia –Yesung masih saja bersila di depan sofa depan TV berkutat dengan laptopnya. Tangannya dengan liar menari dia atas _keyboard_ dan bibirnya yang sesekali bergumam. Di samping laptopnya ada segelas coklat panas yang sesekali ia sesap.

Sering sekali ia memiliki waktu senggang begini. Apalagi ini adalah musim gugur. Waktu yang biasa ia habiskan untuk ke taman dan kebun bunga miliknya, hanya ia habiskan untuk duduk dan mengetik beberapa kalimat di laptopnya.

~Teman? Teman siapa?

Tidak ada kata teman baginya. Dan kata 'tidak' itu berarti untuk siapapun.

Tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Seorang _yeoja _keluarga Lee yang menikah dengan penerus tunggal keluarga Kim. Bukan teman yang nanti ia dapatkan. Dia hanya akan dimanfaatkan. Begitulah isi pikirannya. Dengan kata lain dia adalah seorang **ANTI SOSIAL yang AKUT.~**

Tidak mungkin, 'kan? Dia tetap diam di rumah setiap hari? Itu konyol. Dia tak bisa dan tak boleh melakukan pekerjaan apapun. APAPUN. Bahkan hanya untuk membereskan rumah.

'lelah hanya akan membuat kehamilan tertunda' selalu itu yang terucap dari kedua _eomma_ dan _appa_ padanya.

~ bahkan kuliah pun dia hanya sekedar masuk, dan pulang begitu saja.

Mereka –kedua appa dan eomma- bahkan akan melakukan 'inspeksi' mendadak ke apartemen sederhana mereka –Yesung dan Kibum, hanya untuk melihat Yesung tak melakukan pekerjaan berat.***OVER***

Tangannya kini bersendekap, ia tatap layar laptopnya teliti. Membaca deretan kata yang terpasang di _microsoft word_-nya. Terkadang ia hanya tertawa kecil atau geleng- geleng, kemudian menekan tombol backspace dan mengetik lagi.

Ia sedang menulis cerita pendek sekarang. Cerita berbau picisan yang sangat khas dengan anak muda seusianya dan bahkan ada yang seperti dongeng remaja dan anak- anak.

Semua ceritanya diselipkan harapan- harapan, dan fantasi –fantasi aneh, tapi Seru. Dia memang memiliki keahlian lebih dari cukup untuk menulis sebuah cerita karanagan.

trrinnnggg...trriinnngggg...

" _yeoboseyo_..."

" Hya! Yesung-_ah_... aku punya kabar baik untukmu." sapa seorang di seberang _line_ dalam mode _voice call_ di ponselYesung.

" _ige...nugu-seyo_?" Yesung mengernyit. 'memangnya siapa?' batinnya ikut bertanya.

" _na Siwon-ida_.."

" ahh...Siwon~? ada kabar baik apa?" Jawab Yesung mengabaikan batinnya tentang 'darimana dia –Siwon dapat nomorku'

" ya! setidaknya panggil aku _oppa_! tidak sopan sekali! aku akan menerbitkan tulisanmu..."

" he~?" Yesung agak kaget kali ini, 'bukannya dulu dia paling benci kupanggil _oppa_?' batinnya mengingat ingat.

" artikel resmi itu membosankan Siwon~" lanjutnya agak malas. 'Siwon pasti akan mengirimku ke perusahaan penerbitannya, dan dijadikan penulis artikel bisnis. Ogah!' hatinya ikut tak setuju.

" YA! bukan.. bukan tulisan yang seperti itu. Munculkan saja cerpen atau novel..heum~?" Siwon mulai merayu Yesung kali ini.

"bukankah dulu kau punya banyak cerita? kita terbitkan, yach?! mumpung ada yang tertarik denganmu? Heum~?" lanjutnya lagi, makin gencar merayu Yesung.

"..."

" pertemuannya nanti malam...aku sudah buat janji dengan mereka. Aku akan menjemputmu.._arachi~_? katakan _ye...oppa_!"

" _arraseo,,ye...oppa! dwaesseo~_?" 'meski kutolak dia akan tetap memaksa' batinnya pasrah- pasrah saja. Toh Siwon –Sang pengusaha dengan banyak koneksinya itu, telah berbicara. Memang dia bisa apa?

" Heeuumm.. itu lebih baik..."

tuutt..tuutt..tuuutttt...

Setelah telpon itu tertutup, diayunkan langkahnya ke kamar. Ia sedang memilah baju mana yang akan ia gunakan nanti. Sudah lama ia tak begini. Menikmati masa muda.

Ini mungkin adalah peluang baru bagi Yesung. Menjadi seorang penulis novel adalah impiannya.

Tetapi karena orang tuanya adalah pebisnis dan ia adalah anak tunggal, maka -mau tak mau- ia harus meneruskannya, bukan? Disinilah Kibum dibutuhkan. Kibum –yang memang sanggup bergelut dunia bisnis, dijodohkan dengannya.

Al-_ending_, Kibum-lah yang meneruskan bisnis dan Yesung hanya ijinkan untuk kuliah dan istirahat di rumah sambil merawat sebuah taman serta kebun bunga. Dan tidaka ada kata Bekerja! Bahakan hanya untuk sebagai penulis di salah satu perusahaan penerbitan kecil.

" Ooh! laptopku!" serunya tiba tiba. Dan seketika itu pula ia mendapati Kibum sedang duduk membaca di ruang TV bersama laptop Yesung ( dalam keadaan terbuka ) yang berada di samping kirinya.

'sepertinya ia tak membaca cerita itu' batinnya seranya mengambil laptop dan kembali ke kamar.

ting- tong...ting...tong...

" _ye~~ jamsimannyeo_!" Yesung segera berlari ke arah _doorcam control_. Semua orang sekitar mengetahui dialah yang memiliki apartemen itu. Bukan mereka berdua –Yesung dan Kibum.

tiitt...isyarat itu membuat Siwon tampil di layarnya.

" ya! Yesung-_ah_.. cepat buka! disini dingin sekali..."

" Si-Siwon?"

" cepatlahh~ di sini benar- benar dingin..." suaranya sedikit menggigil, dilayar tergambar Siwon sedang menggosokkan telapak tangan ke lengan atasnya secara bersilang.

"ah.._.nneee_..." tanpa pikir panjang ia melesat ke pintu dan membukanya secara manual. Tentu saja karena Kibum terlihat sangat serius dengan bukunya dan tak berniat untuk pergi dari ruang TV.

" Si-woonn~~? ada apa? janjinya 'kan _dinner_ nanti?" kata Yesung membuka pintu dan menutupnya lagi, memutuskan bicara diluar apartemen.

" YA! kenapa ditutup?! dingin sekali..."

" kau tau aku tak pernah memasukkan siapapun ke apatementku. ingat~? ada apa heum~?"

" memangya kau tidak siap- siap untuk nanti malam?"

" Heumm.." Yesung menunjukkan ada _bathrope_ ditangannya.

" aku sedang siap- siap dan kau mengggangguku..." lanjutnya bersungut ria.

" ahh... kalau gitu aku bantu ya~~?" kata Siwon melirik _bathdrope_ Yesung.

PLETAKK!

Yesung mendaratkan sebuat jitakan jitu di kepala Siwon, yang meloloskan 'ouch' dari empunya.

" maksudku, ayo belanja Yesung-ah~?_ kajja_..." koreksi Siwon bermaksud menarik Yesung ke mobilnya segera. Karena ini benar- benar dingin.

PLETAK!

sebuah jitakan lolos –lagi-.

"YA! _Wae tto~_?!" protes Siwon merasa tak ada yang salah.

" kau ingin aku keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini?!" jelas Yesung menyentuh piama merah berbunganya.

" dan membawa ini?!" lanjutnya dengan nada yang agak sedikit tinggi sambil menyodorkan _bathrope_ di tanggannya.

" ahh..._matta._..kau pakai baju, jaket dan syal, aku akan menunggu kamu di dalam apart-"

" di dalam mobil Tuan Choi..." sergah Yesung segera, yang membuat Siwon terpaksa mengatakan '_arrasseo_' sambil mengangguk dan berjalan ke parkiran apartemen.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::-

**SKIP TIME~~~~~**

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Dan beginilah keseharian Yesung, Setelah berbicara dengan Shin Donghee –rekan kerja siwon yang membantunya untuk memnerbitkan buku-.

Ia mulai mengasah lagi inspirasinya agar dapat keluar dengan baik untuk menulis. Ia juga berusaha agar tak membuat siapapun curiga tentang kesibukannya kini, setelah memandatangani kontrak bersama sang penerbit –Siwon dkk.

Ia juga makin dekat –lagi- dengan Siwon. Ia serasa kembali ke masa SMA-nya yang memang benar- benar mengijinkannya menulis apa saja bahkan bebas melakukan apa saja.

Dulu, Ia bebas untuk melakukan observasi yang tak tanggung tanggung. Mulai dari meneliti perasaan seorang tukang tukang bubur, sampai seorang dokter. Bahkan ada yang lebih parah...

" _**ayolah Siwon,, sekaliiiii~~~~ saja~~~ ya~? Heummm~~" rengek Yesung makin dalam sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di bibirnya dan bersandar di bahu Siwon.**_

" _**TI-DAK" jawab Siwon setegas mungkin. Menekan dua suku kata itu. Diangkatnya punggung yang tadinya bersandar di pohoh dekat danau itu dan menatap tajam Yesung.**_

"_**Wonniee~~~~~~" nada Yesung berganti menggoda. Bahkan terkesan menyelipkan desahan dalam memanggil nama kecil Siwon. Tanggannya mulai berputar- putar di dada Siwon yang masih tertutup kemeja sekolah. Matanya disayukan menatap langsung manik Siwon.**_

' _**kuatkan aku Tuhan...' mohon Siwon dalam hati dan segera menutup matanya agar tak melihat pemandangan Yesung-nya yang menggoda.**_

" _**Ya! Choi Siwon!" nada Yesung berganti –lagi-, kali ini nadanya cukup tinggi dan memekikkan telinga. Ada sebuah kekesalan di dalamnya.**_

"_**..." Siwon masih menutup matanya. Ia berusaha menghindari manik Yesung.**_

" _**hikksss...kiksss..." Siwon membuka matanya lebar karena mendengar isakan. Dan benar, Yesung-lah sumbernya. Matanya berkaca- kaca dan pipinya mulai basah. Yesung menunduk, tanggannya menggenggam rok yag dipakainya untuk menghilangkan buncahan hatinya. Ia benar- benar kesal.**_

" _**Yesung-ah.." sapa Siwon sambil menganggat dagu Yesung. Ia tak tega melihat keadaan itu. Tatapannya begitu menenangkan.**_

" _**kau benar- benar ingin menulis?" tanyanya kini dengan nada selembut mungkin. Takut jikalau air menetes lagi dari manik Yesung.**_

" _**Jadi, kau benar- benar butuh observasi ini?" tanyanya lagi dan dijawab lagi dengan sebuah anggukan Yesung.**_

" _**Kau benar- benar ingin aku mendekati dan berpacaran dengan seorang gay?" tanyanya lagi masih menatap mata Yesung. Dan masih dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.**_

" _**Kalau begitu, akan kulakukan...kau bilang hanya sementara, kan~" lanjutnya setelah menghela nafas. Kini ia pasrah. Lagipula airmata ini bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan, bahkan menjadi hal yang HARAM untuk dilihatnya.**_

" _**benar~~~?" Yesung memerjapkan matanya, memastikan. Meski suaranya serak dan masih senggukan. Dan mendapat anggukan menenangkan dari Siwon.**_

" _**Wonnie emang pacar Sungie yang paaaaaling baik!" Pujinya kali ini sambil memeluk erat Siwon di depannya. Mengakhiri airmata kebohongan, yang Siwon juga tau itu.**_

trinng...triinnggg.. ponsel Yesung berbunyi..

nomor yang masih tidak tertera namanya, nomor yang sama ketika ia mendapat kabar baik. Dan yang aneh, wallpapernya bukanlah bunya Lyly putih –yang biasa ia gunakan. Melainkan berganti dengan wajah berlesung pipit dengan armaninya -Siwon yang menggunakan jas dan kemeja tadi malam.

'orang itu benar2 seenaknya...' pikirnya singkat, agak kesal karena di _wallpaper_ itu ada sebuah gembok kecil –di_password_ lebih tepatnya.

" heumm.."

" Yesung-_ah_?"

" _waeyeo_? ini masih pagi..." tanya Yesung sambil keluar kamar, dan seperti biasa dia melihat Kibum sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"..."

Ting...tongg...

Yesung menoleh ke arah pintu.

" _jakamman_..ada tamu..."

" heemmm. Cepat buka pintunya. Aku kedinginan..." kata Siwon setelah terdengar bunyi Ttiiiit.. itu berarti Yesung membuka percakapan lewat _doorcam_.

"he~~?! ta-tapi..aku belum mandi Siwooonn~" matanya beralih ke dapur, lebih tepatnya ke arah Kibum.

" ayolah~ di sini sangat dingin. Kau mau aku mati kedinginan, eohh~~?"

"..." Yesung tak menjawab. Matanya terus beralih ke _doorcam_, dan dapur –tepatnya ke arah Kibum. _doorcam_, dapur, _doorcam_, dapur...ia bingung...

" YA! LEE YESUNG!" seru Siwon, geregetan juga menahan dingin. Tangannya saling digosokkan.

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya, dan ia menangkap Kibum sedang berjalan ke arahnya...dia makin bingung...

" YA! YESUNG...ahh..._ppali~! _Di sini sangat dingin~?" sekarang berganti Siwon merengek.

" Si-Siwonnn... sebaiknya..kau-" Crrtttiiing...pintu terbuka otomatis.

Kibum menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu di _controldoor_, dan melangkah menjauh dari Yesung menuju ruang kerjanya, lalu mengunci pintu itu.

'dia ini!' batin Yesung.

'dasar' batinnya lagi.

Dan beberapa _persecond _selanjutnya_, _Siwon telah berada di depannya.

" _annyeong_!" singkat Siwon menurunkan ponselnya dan mengangkat tangan lain untuk menyapa.

Siwon langsung saja mengedarkan pandangannya sedikit berkeliling apartemen Yesung. Bahkan sampai masuk kamar mandi hanya untuk memastikan benda- bendanya masih baik- baik saja. Hanya satu ruang yang tak bisa di buka. Ruang santai Yesung –pikir Siwon. Yang sebearnya ruang kerja Kibum.

Puas melihat sisi kiri apartemen, pandangan dan langkahnya menuju sisi kanan apartemen. Matanya melihat seperangkat makanan di atas meja. Ada satu mangkuk yang telah berisi nasi disana.

'itu sarapan Yesung? Sejak kapan dia bisa memasak!' pikir Siwon geleng- geleng.

–mantan- kekasihnya ini dari dulu belum pernah memegang kompor sekalipun.

'dalam waktu 3 tahun? Benar bisa ya?' pikirnya lagi langsung duduk dan menikmati sarapan tanpa ijin tuan rumah. Dan Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas dan ikut duduk tanpa memakan masakan Kibum itu.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

" biar kubantu bereskan." tawar Siwon ikut memakai apron yang bertengger tak jauh dari kulkas, dan berjalan menuju Yesung yang sedang mencuci piring.

" wahh... Tuan Choi yang terhormat bosan dilayani ternyata~" goda Yesung pada Siwon yang notabenenya memang tak pernah menyentuh hal- hal seperti ini.

" ada apa Tuan Choi~" goda Yesung lagi yang melihat Siwon malah melamun.

" tak apa Nyonya Choi~~~" Siwon menggeleng, dan tersenyum lembut. Lesung pipinya terpatri indah. Dan mendapat deathglare dari Yesung.

" _arraseeo...arraseo_..LEE _agassi_..." Yesung kembali tersenyum, tapi sedikit miris. 'Harusnya aku bisa dipanggil Nyonya KIM, iya kan?' batinnya makin miris.

" Sini! ayo foto. Mana ponselmu?" Siwon mengalihkan topik.

KLIK!

" HYA!" Yesung berseru...

" waahh~~ namja ini sangat tampan, sampai- sampai kau jadikan _wallpaper, '_kan?" Yesung hanya bisa memutar bola mata

" buka paswordnya dan ganti wallpapernya Tuan Choi..."

" _arraseo_..."-" sudah..." lanjutnya, menaruh ponsel Yesung ke saku baju Yesung.

"kajja..." Siwon menaruh apronnya kembali dan menarik Yesung. Mereka pergi bersama. Sedang Kibum memutuskan untuk menangani semua pekerjaannya lewat rumah saja, untuk hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan hari- hari Yesung makin dan makin 'hidup' lagi. Meski tak ada Kibum, yang masih terus sibuk, masih ada siwon yang memebantunya. Bahkan rencananya Buku pertama Yeung akan di terbitkan 3 bulan lagi. Kabar menyenangkan bukan?

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _yee...yeoboseyo~~_"... 'siapa ini?' Yesung melihat layarnya lagi. Dan benar ini adalah nomor Siwon. Apalagi ada foto Siwon juga yang ikut bertengger di layarnya kini.

tapi ini bukanlah suara Siwon.

'siapa ini?' batinnnya bertanya lagi.

" apakah anda mengenal Choi Siwon-_ssi_?" Suara berat sedang bertanya paa Yesung.

" _y-yee._. saya mengenalnya..." jawabnya agak ragu dan memincingkan kepalanya

'apa dia diculik?' pikirannya mulai berkelana.

**TO BE ****COUNTINUOUD –:_**

* * *

**That's the second part our HOUSEHOLD...**

**FOCUs –banget- ke WONSUNG COUPLE, ya?**

**...sebenernya cocok nggak sich CHARA buat yesung oppa?**

**OOC banget ya? Aku juga bingung? Gimana bisa ya? Hehehehhe ^_^v**

**Dont forget to send me a riview, comment, sugest, atau apalah... ehehehe**

**Itung- itung sebagai penyemangat gitu... 8^_^8 ~~~~~~!**

**(ternyata disini banyak SIDERNYA! WAWWW)**

**~ Jangan lupa lihat FFku yang satunya ya... Behind t' Scene ! ^_^  
**

**Pay...PAYYYYYY...**

**Sign,**

**Vhy*mirror**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OUR houseHOLD**

**By : Vhy*mirror**

**.**

**.**

Cast : **Kim Jong Woon**, **Kim Ki Bum**, **Choi Si Won**, and another cast -**SUJU's member**-

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !  
**

**.**

**.**

RATED : – **T** – ( tetap aman )

**.**

GENRE : DRAMA/ROMANCE

**.**

CHAPTER : 3 OF ?

**.**

Warning : **SC** –Straight Character–, **Typos**, **POOR EYD** ,**alur EXPRESS** , **general LIFE** –not as SUPERJUNIOR member- ^_

**Warning++** : _**Bold Italic**_** text is for flashback moment **^_^v

**Warning +++** : di**SARAN**kan untuk membaca cerita ini dengan **POSISI PALING NYAMAN & SANTAI...**

**.**

**DON'T FORGET to SEND me A RIVIEW, ne~~?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**! HAPPY READING !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

3thSeommary :

" Lihat punyaku " Kibum menawarkan diri. ||| " Ya! Berhentilah memandangku dengan tatapan menakutkan!" perintah Siwon ||| " _gwaenchana_..._nan_ _gwaenchana_ _jeongmal_..." Siwon menenangkan ||| " sudah kubilang aku akan membereskannya sendiri. KAU TAK PUNYA TELINGA?!" kali ini Yesung kehabisan kesabarannya.

* * *

**THEME : AUTUMN SEOUL**

v

v

" apakah anda mengenal tuan Choi Siwon?"

" y-_yee._. saya mengenalnya..." 'apa dia diculik?'

" ini dari International Seoul Hospital."

DEG!

" Tuan Siwon mengalami kecelakaan tunggal, dan sekarang berada di ruang IGD. Mohon anda datang kemari." Lanjut seorang di seberang menjelaskan.

DEG! **DEG!**

Tiba- tiba pikiran Yesung kosong. Belum ada respon dari tubuhnya.

Dia masih mengedipkan matanya yang mulai berair.

Tangannya jatuh dari telinga, hingga sejajar dengan dengan tungkainya.

Kibum melihat raut itu. Ia baru keluar dari ruangannya untuk mengambil minum di dapur.

Dengan diam Kibum meraih ponsel Yesung. Melihat gambar Siwon, Kibum ingin menutupnya.

'ia patah hati?' batin Kibum menebak... tapi..

" _yeoboseyo..Yeoboseyo? _Yesung-_ssi_?" terdengar suara kecil dari ponsel.

'ini bukan suara Siwon' batin Kibum mengangkat ponsel itu dan menaruhnya dekat telinga.

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Tak ada waktu lagi untuk berdebat!

Kibum segera meraih jaket dan syal untuk Yesung dan dirinya, mengambil kunci mobil dan tangan Yesung untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju rumah sakit.

Tapi Yesung masih mematung, tangan Kibum tak berpengaruh banyak untuk mengubah posisinya.

Pikirannya kalut.

Kecelakaan **LAGI**!

Siwon kecelakaan lagi.

Situasi ini.

Dulu juga begitu.

Siwon mengalami kecelakaan ketika bersamanya...

Dan sekarang terulang...

Bahkan hanya berselang sebentar setelah mereka bertemu lagi, kecelakaan itu telah terjadi.

'apa benar kata _ajussi_ ( _appa_ Siwon) bahwa aku membawa sial untuk Siwon?'

'baru saja bertemu dan ini bayarannya'

'ini semua karena adanya aku? Benar begitu?' pikiran Yesung selalu berlari menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kembali terjadi seperti ini.

Ini bukan hal yang menyenangkan, sangat menyebalkan.

_**Lorong itu tak kosong, tapi sangatlah sunyi.**_

_**Beberapa orang berdiri di sekitar ruang operasi dimana Siwon ada di dalamnya.**_

_**Yesung baru datang. Langkahnya sedikit terseok karena lelah dan bingung atas dirinya sendiri. Siwon, tak sadarkan diri dengan penuh darah di dalam sana, dan itu karena dirinya.**_

" _**Sudah kubilang jangan bersama DIA! JANGAN-BERSAMA-DIA!" Teriak Choi eomma yang yang sedari tadi menahan tangis dan kesalnya. Sepertinya, kedatangan Yesung dekat ruang operasi itu, berhasil menyulut emosi sang Eomma Siwon.**_

" _**pergilah! Sudah kukatakan berkali- kali, bahwa kau pembawa sial untuknya." Choi appa berkata perlahan, bukan untuk menenangkan Yesung, tentu saja. Choi appa bermaksud menekan semua katanya agar benar- benar masuk ke telinga dan otak Yesung. Bahkan tatapannya sangat sinis, dan 'membunuh'.**_

" _**Lihat! Kau membuat dia semakin kasar pada kami, kau buat dia menjadi seorang pembangkang keluarga Choi, bahkan kau menjadikannya seorang gay yang menjijikkan. Dan Sekarang? Sekarang kau buat dia bersimbah darah sambil mengenggam kotak bodoh ini!" Choi eomma makin marah, ia melembar sebuah kotak merah beludru ke wajah Yesung membuat isinya menggelinding, cincin.**_

_**Mata Yesung terpejam, setelah mengikuti arah cincin itu menggelinding.**_

" _**Pergilah. Tempatmu bukan disini. Kami adalah keluarganya, dan kau hanya seorang 'pendatang', jadi seharusnya kau juga harus bergegas 'pergi'." Seorang yeoja menepuk pelan pundak Yesung, dengan tatapan mengharap dan penuh penyesalah, Choi Heechul noona dari Choi Siwon.**_

" _**eonni..." Yesung menatap Heechul tak percaya.**_

'_**bukankah sebelumnya kau mendukung kami?' batin Yesung miris. Matanya makin sembab, ingin sekali ia meraung menangis tapi, ia tak bisa. Ia terlalu sakit, terlalu sakit.**_

" _**Yesung-ah...maafkan aku. Tapi aku lebih mencintai keutuhan keluargaku" ucap Heechul seraya mendorong Yesung menjauh dari kawasan ruang operasi Siwon.**_

'_**aku tak ingin melihat adikku terus bertengkar dengan eomma dan appa memarahi Siwon karena kau Yesung-ah. Mian.' Lanjut Heechul dalam hati. Ia takut makin membuat Yesung tersudut.**_

_**Tepat saat itu, lampu hijau menyala menggantikan lampu merah di atas ruang operasi Siwon.**_

Pandangan Yesung yang kosong, sekarang berisi lengannya yang masih digenggam Kibum. Ia tak berusaha melepasnya tau membalas genggaman itu.

Ia hanya diam.

Lalu tertarik Kibum yang melangkah keluar apartemen dan memasuki mobil, menuju International Seoul Hospital.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Kibum berjalan cepat dengan lengan Yesung ditangan kirinya, mengarah ke ruang IGD dan menemukan seorang dokter yang keluar dari salah satu bilik, dan menghampiri –Kibum dan Yesung.

" Kami orang anda hubungi." Jelas Kibum tak membuang waktu.

" Siwon-_ssi_ telah kami tangani, tapi dia membutuhkan transfusi darah. stok darah golongan O _Rhesus negative_ di Rumah sakit ini habis. Kami sedang mengusahakan untuk mendapatannya." Jawab seorang _uisa_ bertag nama Zhoumi. Yesung masih terpaku.

" Lihat punyaku " Kibum menawarkan diri, senyum tipis menyertainya –dari Zhoumi.

" mari saya periksa..." putus Zhoumi _uisa_, yang membuat Kibum tersenyum tipis pula -Ia tau bahwa darahnya akan cocok dengan Siwon-. Lalu mendudukkan Yesung –yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya di ruang tunggu.

V

V

V

Tiga hari Siwon baru sadar, dan tiga hari pula Yesung berada di sana seakan tanpa nyawa. Ia hanya akan minum, makan, bahkan mandi dengan segera untuk menggenggam tangan Siwon –lagi-.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

" Ya! Berhentilah memandangku dengan tatapan menakutkan!" perintah Siwon yang sudah lebih baik dan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Matanya menatap ragu agak takut pada sebuah arah dimana Yesung berdiri yang sedang melihatnya dengan intens dan tak berkedip.

" Zhou—Zhoumi _ge_!... jauhkan dia dari pandanganku. Dia menakutkan!" lanjutnya kini menatap seorang Zhoumi yang duduk di sofa agak jauh dari _restbed_. Sehadap dengan Yesung –yang tepat berada di samping kanan Siwon.

" hyaaaa...Kibum! jauhkan _yeoja_ ini dariku. Dia benar- benar makin menyeramkan!" teriaknya tak kalah kencang pada Kibum yang sekarang berada di sebelah Zhoumi.

Zhoumi sebagai _uisa_ sekaligus sahabat Siwon hanya menjawab dengan gelengan dan sebuah senyum. Sedang Kibum hanya membalas Siwon dengan tatapan datarnya, lalu menyandarkan dirinya ke belakang. Ia memejamkan matanya.

'dia benar- benar mengkhawatirkanmu, Siwon-ah' batin Kibum miris, tapi sedikit lega. Teman –lamanya- selamat.

" _**jadi kau teman dekatnya di SMP? Dia kuanggap saudaraku. Dan aku sangat dekat dengannya." Respon Zhoumi mendengar jawaban Kibum, tentang bagaimana Kibum mengenal Siwon.**_

"_**ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan ketika berniat melamar kekasihnya saat SMA. Dan dia kembali merasakannya sekarang. Bahkan orang yang dilamarnya adalah orang sama." Zhoumi terkekeh karena ceritanya sendiri.**_

"_**Karenanya, kali ini...aku akan benar- benar menyelamatkannya. Tapiii... kau baru saja mendonorkan darah 5 minggu lalu. Itu akan sangat berbahaya jika kau melakukan tranfusi untuk Siwon." Lanjut Zhoumi sekaligus kekhawatirannya pada Kibum.**_

" _**aku mengkonsumsi makanan sehat belakangan ini. Lagi pula tak ada waktu untuk mencari donor lain. Lakukan saja." Kibum menjawab santai dan mulai melepas kancing lengan kiri kemejanya dan menyodorkannya pada Zhoumi.**_

_**Ia mengabaikan penjelasan Zhoumi yang jelas- jelas ia juga tau, bahwa wanita yang dimaksud adalah Yesung.**_

" _**anemia akan jauh dariku, dokter. Tenang saja." Lanjutnya saat melihat Zhoumi masih ragu.**_

" _**setelah ini, ingatkan aku. Jika ada yang kau butuhkan dari rumah sakit ini atau aku, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Kau tinggal telpon dan aku pastikan seluruh keluargamu mendapat apapun yang kalian butuhkan dariku. Aku berjanji, demi namaku sebagai dokter utama rumah sakit ini dan keselamatan Siwon, teman yang kuanggap sebagai saudaraku." Jawab Zhoumi meraih lengan Kibum dan mulai menusukkan jarum yang terhubung dengan sebuah kantung.**_

Zhoumi melihat Kibum. Wajahnya tak kalah pucat, bahkan kini lebih pucat dari Siwon. Kibum meraih pergelangan tangannya yang lain, Ia sedang merasakan nadinya sendiri, dan melemah setelah tranfusi itu.

" Kibum-_ah_?" sapa Zhoumi, yang membuat Siwon yang terus mengomel karena tatapan Yesung melihat ke arah Kibum juga.

" hyaa..Kibum-_ah_..kau pucat!" kesimpulan Siwon keluar. Ia tau bahwa secara tak langsung Kibum begitu karena dirinya. Yesung masih melihat Siwon. Kali ini matanya berkaca- kaca dan menetes beberapa air dari kelopaknya.

" Ye—Yesung-_ah_~~~" Siwon mendapati air mata itu mengalir.

" _gwaenchana._..._nan gwaenchana jeongmal._.." Siwon menenangkan Yesung, mengabaikan Kibum. Direngkuhnya tubuh Yesung dan didudukkan di _bed-_nya lalu memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu. Dan tangisan yang Yesung pendam sejak kemarin pun pecah kini. Ia menangis meraung- raung di bahu Siwon dan memeluknya sangat erat.

" _Gwaenchana...nan jeongmal gwaenchana...ne_~? lagi pula ini bukan kecelakaan beruntun seperti dulu. Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil. Yaaa~~.. memang dua- duanya karena kau~~" Kata Siwon mencoba bercanda. Tapi malah membuat Yesung tersentak.

Ya! memang benar. Yesung mendapat informasi dari Zhoumi bahwa Siwon tergeletak di jalan dengan membawa sebuket bunga dan sekotak cincin di sakunya. Keadaan persis seperti saat Siwon akan melamarnya 5 tahun lalu.

" _mi-miannn_...hikss.." Yesung berkata tersedu sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan menunduk.

Sedang Zhoumi menggandeng Kibum untuk keluar dari ruang VVIP itu, takut mengganggu Siwon dan sekalian memeriksa keadaan Kibum yang memucat. Padahal Kibum berhak tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Dialah sekarang suami Yesung. Meski kenyataan itu selalu tersembunyi dan disembunyikan.

"sudah ku bilang aku hanya bercanda~~heum~~~? Berhentilah menyuapiku jika kau terus menangis. Makananku akan asin karena airmatamu~."

"mmm" jawab Yesung pada Siwon diiringi dengan diusapnya lembut pipi Yesung oleh Siwon.

" Lagipula Kibum mendonorkan darahnya untukku. Dia teman dekatku saat SMP. Dia pergi ke Amerika, entah kembali sejak kapan. Beruntung dia ada disini. Keberuntungan yang benar- benar baik." Jelas Siwon bermaksud memberi Yesung penjelasan tentang dirinya dan sedikit tentang hubungannya dengan Kibum yang dulu memang sangat dekat. Mungkin jika Siwon tak pindah ke German dan Kibum tak pergi ke Amerika, mungkin sekarang mereka (Siwon dan Kibum) akan makin dekat.

" pulanglah...mandi dan ganti baju. Ahh~~kembali besok saja dan istirahatlah dengan baik. Aku ingin saat aku sakit, aku dirawat oleh seorang yang sehat dan cantik. Jadi, lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan, dan kembalilah kemari dengan masakan seenak yang kau masak kemarin." Chuu~~~ sebuah kecupan di dahi mengakhiri perkataan Siwon pada Yesung dan hanya dituruti tanpa terjawab oleh Yesung.

" Ah~~~ ini tanggal berapa?" Siwon beralih topik dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung menuju _electrick calendar and clock_ di meja samping _bed-_nya.

" agustus di hari 21." Gumam Siwon agak jelas.

" ahh~~~ jadi dia di Korea untuk menemui orang tuanya?"

"..." Yesung belum berkomentar. Dia menatap Siwon.

" Kibum itu dari dulu hidup sendirian di Amerika. Mungkin dia ke Korea untuk mnemui orang tuanya." jelas Siwon yang melihat Yesung memasang ekspresi tak mengerti, sepertinya ada yang ia lupakan.

"..."

" Jika saat lulus SMP dulu ia tak ke Amerika, dia mungkin akan satu SMA dengan kita. Pasti seru!" Siwon mulai berangan, dan melakukan pengandaian.

DEG!

Hari ini ulang tahun Kibum. Yesung baru menyadari sesuatu.

'hari ulang tahun Kibum, itu berarti _appa_ dan _eomma_ akan datang' matanya sedikit membulat setelah berkata dalam hati. Pandangannya lalu menatap Siwon meminta pamit dan di jawab dengan anggukan.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Dengan sebuah taksi, Yesung sampai di apartemennya. Ia melangkah ke dalam dan berusaha memencet beberapa tombol untuk memesan makanan. Dan ia berhenti mengetik, ketika mendapati Kibum berada di dapur dengan sebuah apron, sedang merapikan meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan porsi besar.

Kibum menoleh.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Lalu Kibum melepas apronnya dan menaruhkan kembali ke dekat kulkas. Kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi di ruang kerjanya. Sepertinya ia akan bersiap- siap untuk bertemu dengan orangtua mereka.

Yesung tak mengikuti jejak Kibum untuk mandi. Ia melangkah mendekati meja makan. Ia lihat berbagai makanan yang disiapkan Kibum sendirian. Ia menghela nafas dalam. Lalu masuk ke kamar. Ia juga akan mandi.

V

V

v

Tiiitt.t...ttlliiittt...

Pintu apartemen terbuka...

" _Annyeong_ Yesungie..._bogoshipo_~~~~" kata kedua _eomma_ langsung menghambur ke Yesung yang memang membuka pintu.

" Chagi~~, Kibum dimana?" _Eomma_ Yesung –Lee Joongsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh apartemen setelah memasuki ruang TV.

" nahh... itu diaa~~~~" teriak _eomma_ Kibum –Kim Heechul melihat Kibum keluar dari kamar Yesung –dan Kibum- dengan ekspresi datar. Seperti biasanya.

" cckkk...cckk...cckkk... lihatlah..bahkan siang bolong begini rambut mereka masih basah, dan Kibum baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Benar- benar kalian ini." Omel Heechul diiringi dengan kekehan dari orangtua lainnya, Lee Donghae, Lee Joongsoo, dan Kim Hankyung.

" psssttt... inikah kado terbaikmu? Melakukan **'itu'** dari tadi malam hingga se-siang ini? Lihat sampai kau pucat begini, dan Yesung yang terlihat sangat lemas." Lanjut Heechul sedikit berbisik pada Kibum, tapi tetap terdengar oleh semua orang.

" sudahlah Chuliee~, berhenti menggoda mereka..." Joongsoo _eomma_ mendekati Heechul _eomma_ dan Kibum, dan memeluk Kibum sebentar, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

" _geurae_... sekarang kau pasti lapar. Istrimu telah memasak sebanyak ini. _Chaaa_... ayo makan..." Hankyung _appa_ ikut mendekati Kibum dan menariknya ke meja makan setelah memeluk dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Kedua _appa_ dan _eomma_ sedikit terkejut merasakan makanan yang tersaji. Ini benar- benar sangat enak.

" Kau benar- benar berusaha memasak dengan baik, _ne_~~?" puji Heechul pada Yesung yang memang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Kedua _appa_ yang duduk di sisi lebar meja juga mengangguki. Dan Joongsoo sebagai _eomma_ Yesung hanya tersenyum lega dan puas melihat anaknya yang makin baik sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

Sedang Yesung hanya menunduk sebentar lalu memasang senyum sedikit terpaksa. Karena sebenarnya semua ini adalah hasil usaha Kibum sendiri. Ditambah Kibum pucat bukan karena **'aktivitas mereka'** tapi karena baru saja mendonorkan darahnya pada Siwon. Padahal baru 5 minggu lalu ia mendonorkan darahnya ke PMK –Palang Merah Korea *ngarang*.

Semua perbuatan Kibum selalu sukses mendapat daftar rasa kesal sekaligus memaksanya –Yesung untuk merasa berterimakasih pada Kibum. Seperti 8 bulan lalu. Ketika _appa_ Kibum datang menolong _appa_nya, dan akhirnya memintanya –Yesung menikah dengan Kibum.

Ketakutan Yesung masih sama. ketika Kibum memperlakukannya dengan baik, ia tau apa yang diinginkan Kibum.

Seorang keturunan.

Hanya itu.

Setidaknya itu yang ia ketahui tentang Kibum.

Ia hanyalah sebuah perantara untuk mendapat keturunan seorang **KIM**. Karena itu ia tak menganggap kebaikan Kibum. Ia –Yesung ingin tahu, sampai mana usaha _namja_ itu untuk mendapat seorang KIM dari rahimnya nanti.

" Yesung-_ah_, _appa_ dan _eomma_ kembali dulu. Lagi pula 3 hari lagi adalah ulang tahunmu. jadi kami akan kembali ke sini." Donghae _appa_ menutup perbincangan di ruang tamu, karena hari sudah larut.

" _chagi_.. apa kau mau merayakannya di luar? Kau juga boleh merayakannya hanya berdua...hehehe... biar kami cepat dapat cucu.. Ah~~lalu bagaimana dengan terapi hamilmu? Berjalan lancar?" Heechul _eomma_ menyambung ucapan Donghae _appa_.

" Chuliee, berhentilah menekan Yesung soal keturunan. Bersabarlah sedikit, _arra_~? Lagi pula terapi itu akan membuahkan hasil, tenang saja..." Hangkyung _appa_ memeluk Heechul _eomma_ dari belakang dan menggiring langkah mereka keluar apartemen. Disusul _appa_ dan _eomma_ Yesung yang sebelumnya telah memeluk dan mencium Yesung bergantian.

Yesung segera beralih lagi ke dapur sedang Kibum masih mengantar kedua _eomma_ dan _appa_ ke pintu. Ia membereskan semua piring kotor itu dan mulai menggosoknya dengan spons berbusa. Sesekali diiringi nafasnya yang ia buang dalam. Ia lelah.

Kibum kembali dari pintu dan menghampiri Yesung. Ia meraih piring agak besar dan mengambil _spons_ lain, ikut membersihkan piring.

" biar aku saja..." Yesung mengambil piring di tangan Kibum segera dan sedikit mendorong dada Kibum menjauh.

"..." masih diam, Kibum beralih mengambil sebuah apron di dekat kulkas dan mencoba mengalungkannya pada Yesung. Tapi segera di tepis dan Yesung mengalungkan apronnya sendiri. Kibum beralih ke meja makan yang agak berantakan dengan beberapa botol _wine_ dan air putih.

" biarkan saja. Aku akan membereskannya." Yesung mengambil paksa botol yang dipegang Kibum dan menaruhnya di plastik dan dibuang ke tempat sampah. Dan saat kembali, ia mendapati Kibum yang berkutat dengan piring dan gelas di cucian.

" sudah kubilang aku akan membereskannya sendiri. KAU TAK PUNYA TELINGA?!" kali ini Yesung kehabisan kesabarannya, air matanya sedikit menetes. Ia muak dengan kebaikan Kibum yang memang sangat memiliki tujuan tertentu. Setidaknya dalam pemikiranya. Ia mendorong Kibum keras dan menarik paksa mangkuk di tangan Kibum. Tapi Kibum tetap kekeuh untuk memegangnya.

Entah bagaimana, Ia juga bingung. Di satu sisi ia ingin di perhatikan. Tapi, di sisi lain Yesung makin menyadari bahwa ia hanyalah perantara. Hanya dimanfaatkan. Kibum benar- benar tak menganggapnya sebagai seorang istri. TIDAK SAMA SEKALI.

pyyaaAARR...

mangkuk itu terlepas dari keduanya dan jatuh menyentuh lantai.

Mereka terdiam.

Mata mereka sama- sama tertuju pada lantai yang terkotori oleh pecahan mangkuk.

"hikkksss.. ..." tangisan Yesung lolos sudah. ia makin menundukkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan peluh dan air mata.

" berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. hikkss...aku ,,hikss..berhentilah bersikap hikkss,,baik...jangan membuatku hikkss...salah paham,,, aku mohon..hiksss...pergilah...aku mohon...hikksss..hikksss..." kalimatnya kini makin lama makin lirih. Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak sekencang- kencangnya pada Kibum, tapi itu tak mungkin. Di sini hanya Yesung-lah yang harus mengalah. ia tau, _appa_nya takkan bisa seperti sekarang tanpa bantuan _appa_ Kibum dan Kibum sendiri.

"..." Kibum masih diam, tapi sedikit demi sedikit ia melangkah mendekati Yesung. Membuat Yesung melangkah mundur.

Selangkah Kibum maju, dan selangkah pula Yesung mundur.

Manik Kibum lurus menatap Yesung sedang Yesung terus menunduk dan terus mundur.

Dukkk... Yesung tak bisa mundur lagi. Ia telah berada di ujung tembok dapur, tapi Kibum masih maju sedkit demi sedikit...

" tidaakkk... jangan.. tidak,,,, ku mohonnn..." Yesung mulai merancau. Psikisnya benar- benar lelah sekarang. Melihat Siwon terbaring kecelakaan karenanya, yang berari mengulang kejadian dulu. Melihat Kibum yang berperilaku seperti serigala baik untuk dapat mendapat mangsanya. Dan desakan _appa-_ _eomma_ yang memintanya segera memberi mereka cucu...

Ssrrttt...tubuh Yesung merosot kebawah..

Ia peluk kedua lututnya.

Wajahnya penuh ketakutan dan air matanya belum berhenti menetes.

" tiidakk,,,,ku mohonnn..." rancau Yesung makin keras melihat Kibum yang ikut berjongkok dan mulai membelai rambutnya.

" jangan sentuh aku!" Yesung berteriak dan menepis tangan Kibum dan mendorong tubuhya menjauh. Tapi Kibum masih mencoba menenangkan Yesung dengan mengelus rambutnya.

"AKU BILANG,, JANGAN SENTUH AKU !"

" KIM KIBUM!" sebuah teriakan membuatnya segera berdiri.

" _eomma_..." panggil Kibum menelan ludah. Heechul_ eomma _berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya dengan nanar.

" _chagii_~~~~~~" Heechul _eomma_ segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Yesung setelah menghempas Kibum menjauh.

"aacchhh..." Kibum terdorong terlalu kuat dang telapak tangannya tak sengaja terkena pecahan mangkuk sayur yang pecah..

" lepasss...jangan..." suara Yesung kembali membuat Heechul _eomma_ geram pada Kibum. Tak mempedulikan darah yang mengalir dari telapak tangan anaknnya itu.

" chagii~~~~ ini _eomma_ sayang...ini _eommmaa._..."

" _eom-mma_..." Yesung menengadahkan wajahnya. Segera menghambur ke pelukan Heechul _eomma_.

" _sssttt..gwaenchana_..kita ke kamar ya...ayoo..." Heechul _eomma_ mulai memapah Yesung menuju kamar dan menidurkannya. Lalu kembali ke dapur, dan mendapati Kibum sedang mengalirkan air ke tangannya yang berdarah.

" HyyAA!" teriaknya sambil menghampiri Kibum dengan penuh emosi.

PeLLLAKKK.. sebuah tamparan keras –sangat mendarat di pipi kiri Kibum. Keras. Sangatt KERAS!

CRrrtttiingggg...

Pintu apartemen terbuka. setelahnya Joongsoo _eomma_ dan kedua _appa_ datang. mereka melihat pipi kiri Kibum memerah, dan ada darah di sudut bibirnya.

"**KAU APAKAN MENANTUKU HINGGA DIA MENANGIS EOHH**~~?"

.

.

**TO BE ****COUNTINUOUD –:_**

* * *

Oh GOD! Aku juga bingung gimana cara _**feel**_ dari adegan ini,,,temponya nggak jelas banget!

Geurae this is the 3th part of ? part buat story ini...

DON't forget to LEAVE a RIVIEW ne~~?

Saranghae...

* * *

Balas RIVIEW :~~

ysismine :

aku nggak bilang apa - apa kok,,, di chapter ini memang belum keluar perasaan Kibum,, chap depan ya... kalo alasan Kibum cuek sama Kibum udah jelas nggak di sini?,,, Ditunggu riviewnya, ne~? Gomawoo... ^_^

Veeclouds :

Gomawo pendapatnya, gomawo riviewnya,, ini lanjutannya semoga suka...jangan lupa riview lagi, ne~? ^_^

ranimaharsi :

ini udah lanjut,, review lagi, ne~? gomawo... ^_^

Cloudhy3424 :

Soal perasaan Kibum ke Yesung akan di jawab di Chap selanjutnya, ne~? Soal hubungan YesungXKibum, Siwon nggak tau apa -apa... keep review, ne~? ... gomawo.. ^_^

Dindataurusz :

Pertanyaannya di jawab di cerita, ya~~~,,, seMoga suka,,, gomawo.. ^_^

rina afrida :

terimakasih sarannya, ini udah update. semoga suka~~~,, gomawo.. ^_^

8^_^8

**Sign,**

**Vhy*mirror**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OUR houseHOLD**

**By : Vhy*mirror**

Cast : **Kim Jong Woon**, **Kim Ki Bum**, **Choi Si Won**, and another cast -**SUJU's member**-

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !**

**.**

**.**

RATED : – **T** –

**.**

GENRE : DRAMA/ROMANCE

**.**

CHAPTER : 4 OF ?

**.**

Warning : (GS) **SC** –**Straight Character**–, **Typos** –pasti..ada aja –, **POOR EYD** ,**alur EXPRESS**, **general LIFE** –okayyy- ^_^

**Warning++** : _**Bold Italic**_** text is for flashback moment **^_^v

**Warning +++** : di**SARAN**kan untuk membaca cerita ini dengan **POSISI PALING NYAMAN & SANTAI.. Ini GS, ne~?  
**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T FORGET to SEND me A RIVIEW, ne~~?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**! HAPPY READING !**

**.**

**.**

4thSummary :

" KAU MASIH BELUM MAU MENJAWAB ANAK DINGIN?!" suara Heechul _eomma_ terdengar memekikkan telinga. ||| " _Chagi_~~~ kau bisa menyinggung Donghae, sayang~~~~" Hankyung _appa_ mengoreksi perkataan Heechul, istrinya. ||| "ahh.. kata Zhoumi _gege_ wajahmu terlalu pucat untuk jadi Nyonya Choi yang tegar~~~" goda Siwon..

**THEME : AUTUMN SEOUL**

.

.

.

"kau apakan menantuku hingga dia menangis eohh~?" Heechul melempar bentakan dan _deathglare_ pada putra tunggalnya.

Sedang dua _appa_ dan Joongsoo _eomma_ mengedarkan pandangan mereka.

" _appa.._ " Yesung berkata lirih, mendapati Donghae _appa_ berada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

" _eommmaa_..." Suaranya kini sedikit bergetar, lagi. Joongsoo _eomma_ segera mendekati tempat tidur Yesung dan duduk. Mengelus rambut Yesung.

" Tidurlah, sayang~. Tak apa...tak ada apa –apa, _arrachi_~?.." Hankyung _appa_ mendekati Yesung juga. Yesung agak takut dan mengeratkan tangannya di selimut.

" Yesung-_ie_~~" Donghae _appa_ melangkah mendekat. Wajah putrinya sudah tak karuan. Donghae seperti melihat orang gila yang berkeliaran di pinggir jalan. ia sama sekali tak mengenali anaknya.

Bukan malah tenang, Yesung makin mengeratkan selimutnya, dan terus mengalirkan air matanya.

" sudahlah...kita keluar saja dulu...sepertinya dia butuh ketenangan..." Hankyung _appa_ menarik Donghae _appa_ untuk keluar dari kamar Yesung dan membiarkan Joongsoo _eomma_ menenangkan anaknya.

" KAU MASIH BELUM MAU MENJAWAB ANAK DINGIN?!" suara Heechul _eomma_ terdengar memekikkan telinga. Untung saja kamar Yesung di _design_ kedap suara.

" sudahlah Chuliee, kita dengar dulu..." sanggah Hankyung _appa_ memegang pundak Heechul _eomma_ agar tenang.

" dengar apa? Kau tidak LIHAAAT? menantuku merancau seperti itu. Kau kira karena APA? Anak dingin ini pasti memaksanya melkukan **'itu'** terus- menerus ! aku memang menginginkan cucu. tapi **TIDAK** jika itu membuat MENANTUKU seperti **INI** !" marah Heechul _eomma_ yang hanya bisa membuat Donghae _appa_ menunduk. Mungkin ini juga salah dari pihaknya.

Yesung tak juga hamil 8 bulan ini, padahal ia sudah mengikuti terapi untuk merangsang kehamilan.

Mungkin ini ada hubungnanya dengan dirinya -Donghae, yang memang sulit memperoleh keturuan.

Meski Lee Joongsoo adalah seorang yang sangat subur, untuk mendapatkan Yesung, ia menunggu selama 1,5 tahun.

" _Chagi_~~~ kau bisa menyinggung Donghae, sayang~~~~" Hankyung _appa_ mengoreksi perkataan Heechul, istrinya.

" ini tak ada hubungannya, Hannie...ANAK DINGIN INI yang memaksanya... aku hanya mengatakan aku sangat menginginkan cucu. aku tak bilang bahwa segala cara harus dilakukan, kan~~~?"

" sudahlah...lihat, tangan anakmu masih berdarah seperti itu, bibirnya juga. Mari kita bicarakan baik- baik ya..." tawar Hankyung _appa_ yang akhirnya di turuti Heechul _eomma_.

Kini kedua _appa_ dan _eomma_ duduk berjajar di sofa sedang Kibum berlutut dibawah, dengan tangannya yang sudah terbebat rapi oleh Joongsoo _eomma_.

" katakan!" perintah Hankyung tegas lurus menatap Kibum.

" maafkan aku..."

**Kibum SIDE and INSIDE ~~mode ON :**

" maafkan aku..." hanya kalimat itu yang bisa kukatakan. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Tak mungkin aku mencari kambing hitam dan mengalihkan kesalahan yang memang kuperbuat.

" lihat... bahkan untuk minta maaf saja dia hanya butuh dua kata... .." _eomma-_ku berdicih dan menggelengkan kepalanya, mulai kembali geram padaku sepertinya.

Benar.

ini benar salahku.

Aku takkan protes tentang semua yang ia lakukan ataupun katakan. itu memang pantas.

" aku tak tau cara untuk mendekatinya _appa_..."

" dan kau menggunakan pemaksaan untuk MENIDURINYA?" _eomma_-ku meninggi lagi...hhhaaahhhh...bukan itu maksudku...

.

.

.

.

" Kibum...boleh aku bertanya?" kali ini suara Donghae _appa_ membuatku mendongak.

" _ne_..."

" kau mencintai anakku?" Donghae _appa_ bertanya lirih. Dalam tanyanya ada kekhawatiran.

" _yeobo~.._" Joongsoo _eomma_ menyahut tak percaya. Lalu menatapku dengan mata agak berkaca- kaca.

" _ne_." aku menjawabnya santai. Itu kenyataan. Aku mencintainya. Dan tak bermaksud membuatnya seperti ini. Meski semua menjadi seperti ini.

" lalu kenapa kau memaksanya, **BODOH?**" _Eomma-_ku berteriak lagi. Kali ini menunjuk tepat di dahiku.

Aku tak dapat menjelaskan apapun. Aku tak ingin semua makin memburuk dan membuat Yesung makin tertekan.

Ini rumah tanggaku dan cukup aku dan Yesung yang mengetahui ada apa di dalamnya.

Sumpah serapah keluar dari _eomma_ku, nasehat keluar dari _appa-_ku dan Donghae _appa_, dan kalimat menenangkan datang dari Joongsoo _eomma_ yang memelukku hangat.

Kemudian mereka berlalu dan hanya mengijinkan aku untuk beristirahat di sofa depan TV agar Yesung tak terganggu. Tanpa mereka suruh pun, tiap hari aku akan tidur di luar kamar.

Aku, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya keluargaku butuh seorang keturunan itu benar. Tapi bukan hanya itu tujuan utamaku. Karena aku bermaksud menjadikannya teman hidupku yang sesungguhnya. Hanya saja untuk mengawalinya...-?

**KIBUM's ~~~~mode off !**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

11 PM KTS :

Cleeeck..

Yesung membuka pintu kamar. Ia telah mengenakan jaket musim dingin dan syal. Sepertinya ia ingin keluar.

GREPP...

Kibum bangkit dari sofa depan TV, menggapai tanggan Yesung.

" mau kemana?" tanya kibum masih tetap menggenggam tangannya.

" keluar beli _ramyeon_.."

" di lemari masih ada ram-"

" aku ingin _ramyeon_ ichiraku..." Yesung menjawab datar, tanpa menatap Kibum.

Ting-tong...ting tonnggg...

" pesanan anda _agassi_..." teriak namja dari luar apartemen. Yesung mendekati pintu.

" ini pesanan _ramyeon_ anda _agassi_ silahkan tanda tangan di sini..." namja itu menyodorkan sekotak kayu dan kertas serta bolpoin.

" _gamsahamnida_, silahkan memesan kembali..." akhirnya ia pergi dari pintu apartemen Yesung, dan berlalu dengan senyum.

trriinnnggg...tririnnnggg...

Ponsel Yesung berdering. Segera ia rogoh saku jaketnya dan melihat gambar Siwon berkedip di layarnya.

" kau sudah menerimanya?"

" jadi..."

" mm, aku tau kau sedang ada pikiran. Jadi kukirimkan _ramyeon_ ichiraku...kau suka?"

" Siwon-_ah..._" Yesung merasa sangat lega, masih ada Siwon yang tulus padanya.

" Heeuumm~~?"

"..." hening beberapa saat. Yesung kehilangan katanya. Entah kata terima kasih akan cukup untuk Siwon yang selalu mengerti keadaannya meski tak di sampingnya. Bahkan terbesit di pikirannya. 'kenapa bukan Siwon saja yang menjadi suamiku...pasti akan lebih mudah...'

" kau yang sakit _babo_!" akhirnya itu yang keluar dari Yesung, dengan setitik air yang menyertainya.

" tapi kau yang streesss, kan? mengaku sajalah? ahh.. kata Zhoumi _gege_ wajahmu terlalu pucat untuk jadi Nyoya Choi yang tegar~~~" goda Siwon.

" YA! Choi Siwon..."

tuuuttt...tuuuttt...ttuuuttt...

' aishh...anak ini!' batin Yesung kesal. Tapi dia tersenyum, lembut. Meski sedikit ada rasa khawatir di hatinya.

'apa dia sekarang baik -baik saja, ya?' batinnya lagi memikirkan Siwon. membuka paket yang dikirim Siwon, dan melahapnya.

Kibum mendengar percakapan _loudspeaker_ Yesung di dapur, karena ia bertelpon dengan tangannya yang sibuk membuka kotak itu dan menemukan _ramyeon_ ichiraku di dalamnya.

Kibum yang tau bahwa Yesung tak akan keluar, masuk ke ruang kerja. Sedikit kecewa dan lega.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Mungkin ia juga merasa bersalah, dan lelah, atau mungkin pikirannya berisi sumpah serapah yang ia tahan. Tapi satu yang pasti, rasa bersalahnya pasti untuk Yesung, dan rasa kesalnya, ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

_**Sejak pertemuan RESMI-nya di ruang tamu keluarga KIM, ia telah memantapkan hatinya untuk bersama seorang Yesung. Ia benar- benar akan menjaganya. Meski ia juga mendapat signal bahwa Yesung belum menerima dirinya seutuhnya, bahkan mengenalnya pun belum.**_

_**Tapi ia yakin bahwa Yesung akan say wellcome padanya, suatu hari nanti.**_

_**(Setelah Kelulusan SMP-nya dia pergi ke Amerika, dan terkadang kembali ke Korea untuk mengunjungi keluarganya, dan setelah dua tahun ia kembali tinggal di Korea.)**_

_**Sebenarnya, pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi di taman sekolah. Lebih tepatnya Kibum mengamati Yesung dari jauh, dan menjaganya diam- diam. Ia melakukannya sejak Yesung duduk di bagku SMA dan bahkan telah ada seorang Siwon – teman lama Kibum- di samping Yesung.**_

_**Tapi, Ia takkan menyerah dan diam, Ia hanya menunggu kesempatan..**_

tookkk..tookk...toookk...

beberapa ketukan mendarat di pintu kerja Kibum...

tumben sekali.

membuat Kibum mengernyit, kehilangan lamunannya, dan melangkah gontai mendekati pintu.

' _eomma_...' gumamnya sedikit menggerutu, setidaknya itulah hipotesa paling mungkin yang terjadi.

ia harus benar- benar siap –lagi- untuk diamuk...

**TO BE ****COUNTINUOUD –:_**

**.**

**.**

UUUPPPPPDDAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Ma'p...yaaa...maaaa'aaap banget...

Chapter ini agak pendekkk... **BANGET!**

Tapi,,, diharapkan masih bisa dapet Feel-nya ya~~~~

buat yaa~~~

Thankz banget...

BIKIN TAMBAH SEMNAGAT NICH !

DON'T FORGET buat RIVIEW LAGI yaaaaa...

**Sign,**

**Vhy*mirror**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OUR houseHOLD**

**By : Vhy*mirror**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : **Kim Jong Woon**, **Kim Ki Bum**, **Choi Si Won**, and another cast -**SUJU's member**-

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !**

**.**

**.**

RATED : – **T** –

**.**

GENRE : ROMANCE

**.**

CHAPTER : 5 OF 6

**.**

Warning : (GS) **SC** –Straight Character–, **Typos**, **POOR EYD**, **alur EXPRESS** , **general LIFE** –not as Super Junior Member- ^_^

**Warning++** : _**Bold Italic**_** text is for flashback moment **^_^v

**Warning +++** : di**SARAN**kan untuk membaca cerita ini dengan **POSISI PALING NYAMAN & SANTAI...**

**.**

**DON'T FORGET to SEND me A RIVIEW, ne~~?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**! HAPPY READING !**

**.**

**.**

* * *

5thSummary :

" enng... kau tidak tidur?" Yesung berusaha membuka percakapan, ||| " tidurlah disini juga, aku tak akan melakukan apapun...tidurlah..." kata Kibum menaruh satu tangannya menjadi bantalan kepala. ||| " kau masih merindukanku~?" tanya Siwon ketika telepon itu telah di telinga Yesung. ||| **ia sedang memilih...SIWON** atau **KIBUM**.

* * *

**THEME : AUTUMN SEOUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ceklekk...

pintu terbuka...

Kibum mendongak kaget, mendapati bukanlah _eomma_ yang berada di balik pintu dan mengetuknya.

" hari ini pasti sangat menyebalkan untukmu, ma'af..." Yesung menunduk, ketika Kibum di depannya.

Akhirnya ia mengalah.

Ia juga lelah.

Terbelenggu dengan persaaan tidak jelas yang membuatnya berprasangka.

Lagi pula belum terucap darinya selamat ulang tahun pada Kibum.

" _gwaenchana._ Tidurlah. ini sudah sangat larut.." Kibum menjawab dengan nada yang datar, terkesan mengabaikan,bukan? Tapi percayalah di dalamnya terisi perhatian yang penuh untuk Yesung.

" enng... kau tidak tidur?" Yesung berusaha membuka percakapan, meski sedikit ragu untuk mengucapkannya.

" baiklah..aku akan tidur..." Kibum melangkah melewati Yesung, dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa depan TV.

Sebenarnya tak ada bedanya, ia tidur di sofa ruang kerja ataupun di sofa depan TV. Tapi, Kibum ingin Yesung dapat memastikan bahwa ia benar- benar berniat tidur. Lihat 'kan? dia begitu perhatian.

Sebenarnya Kibum masih ingin berbincang, tapi melihat ini sudah sangat larut, dan ia juga tak mau Yesung berteriak seperti tadi.

Ia hanya takut untuk salah langkah..

V

V

Kini Kibum merebah di Sofa TV, dan mengangkat selimut yang tersimpan di laci meja TV, lalu mengatupkan matanya.

" Kibum...-_ssi_" Yesung melangkah mendekati Kibum. Masih dengan menunduk. Bahkan panggilannya terlalu formal, untuk sepasang suami-istri yang telah terikat selama 8 bulan. Tapi...memang beginilah...

" hmmm" jawab Kibum sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa mau remuk karena sangat lelah dan dihajar habis- habisan oleh orangtuanya sendiri, lebih tepatnya sang _eomma_.

Yesung melangkah menuju dapur, dan kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi baskom air hangat, obat merah, kapas, dan sebuah handuk kecil.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kibum.

" itu pasti sakit..." kata Yesung sambil mengambil kapas dan dicelupkan ke air hangat itu, lalu dialihkannya ke sudut bibir Kibum.

Kibum meringis, sakit, tapi terbesit bahagia.

Yesung.

Paling tidak Yesung peduli padanya.

" malam ini...tidurlah di kamar. Badanmu pasti sakit semua." tawar Yesung meski agak ragu, dan agak malu. Jika diperhatikan baik- baik, kau akan menemukan guratan pink halus di pipinya.

Ini pertamakalinya, ia berbicara seperti itu.

Kali ini ia beralih menyentuhkan kapas yang tertetesi obat merah di sudut bibir Kibum, lalu mengambil handuk dan mencelupkannya ke air hangat, mulai mengompres bekas tamparan Heechul_ eomma _pada anaknya sendiri itu.

Kibum masih mencerna kalimat Yesung.

Entah ia percaya atau tidak, matanya masih terbuka, dan belum berkedip untuk beberapa saat.

Tapi ia menangkap sesuatu.

Pikiran Yesung setengahnya, bukan ada di sini...

Kibum meraih ponsel Yesung yang ada diatas meja di depannya...

DEG

**DEG**— ~~

_Wallpaper_ ponsel Yesung bak semburan lumpur panas yang tepat menuju jantungnya –foto Siwon dan Yesung menggunakan apron dengan_ background_ dapur mereka, di rumah ini.

Sesegera mungkin Kibum menutup matanya.

menenangkan dirinya,

dan menepis semua kemungkinan,

'dia masih istriku' batinnya menguatkan.

Yesung juga melihatnya,

ia hanya menunduk,

tak menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ponselnya.

Kibum meneruskan memencet beberapa tombol hingga...

tuuutt..ttuuuttt...

teegg...

" _yeoboseyo_~?"

terdengar suara dari seberang...

sesegera mungkin Kibum menaruh _handphone_ di telinga Yesung, dan melangkah pergi.

Masuk ke kamar -yang seharusnya menjadi kamar- mereka berdua.

" kau masih merindukanku~?" itulah kalimat pertama saat telpon di berikan pada Yesung.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat rasa lega karena Siwon telah meyakinkannya bahwa ia baik- baik saja, Yesung melangkah dan membuka kamarnya dan masuk, tanpa menutup pintu lagi. **sebagai jaga- jaga**.

" _gomawo_.." ucapnya masih berada di depan pintu.

" tidurlah disini juga, aku tak akan melakukan apapun. tidurlah." kata Kibum menaruh satu tangannya menjadi bantalan kepala, dan menjadikan bantal -yang seharusnya di kepala- menjadi injakan kakinya, agar kakinya lebih rileks.

Tanpa berkomentar, dan menaruh sedikit rasa percaya pada ucapan Kibum, Yesung beranjak dan menudukkan dirinya di sisi lain tempat tidur.

ia menjaga jarak.

Ia benar- benar belum bisa melakukan **'itu'** dengan Kibum.

Kibum... baginya adalah orang asing.

Setelah Kibum pulas -menurut Yesung,

Yesung merebahkan dirinya dan menarik selimut, dan tetap menjaga jarak dan memunggungi Kibum.

Ada perasaan bersalah, takut, kesal, kasihan, dan peduli Yesung pada Kibum, tapi perasaan itu segera larut karena kantuk yang membawanya kabur dari kenyataan untuk sementara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cessss...

Sebuah telur mata sapi baru saja matang dan segera ditaruh di piring.

Nasi juga telah matang dan siap di sendok ke mangkuk, kimchi, dan daging panggang juga mengepulkan asap tipis, tanda baru saja matang.

Sarapan yang telah disiapkan Kibum telah matang.

Kibum mengambil 2 gelas sedang dan mengisinya dengan coklat bubuk dan menyiramnya dengan air angat.

Salah satunya ia minum sambil melangkah keluar apartemen, dan satunya ia taruh di sebelah mangkuk nasi dan menutupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ting...tongg...tingg...tong...

sebuah bel mengintrupsi Yesung dari tidurnya,

ia melangkah sangat malas, karena ini masih pukul 5.30, dan bel berbunyi nyaring. Menjengkelkan!

Tiiing...toonggg...

Bel berbunyi lagi, membuyarkan lamunannya karena melihat sarapan yang dibuat Kibum. Matanya telah beralih dari piring- piring itu, menuju asal suara.

Tapi seperti ada yang menahannya untuk tetap berada di sana, dengan posisi yang sama.

Dan ada sebuah peringatan entah dari mana, menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tak bersuara.

.

.

tingg...tonggg...

suara itu lagi, beberapa kali.

Yesung hanya mengedipkan mata, lalu berjalan mendekati asal suara.

Tapi langkahnya tak berhenti dan makin medekat ke arah lain, meja makan.

Ia menghela nafasnya.

Entah terasa berat mengapa.

Kakinya masih enggan beralih ke pintu.

Ia menghela nafas lagi, dan beralih meraih sebuah sepasang sumpit, lalu duduk tepat di depan mangkuk berisi nasi untuk persiapan menikmati sarapannya -yang dibuat Kibum memang untuknya-.

' ini untukku ya' batinya...baru menyadari apa yang terjadi selama ini. Kibum, ternyata...

" _**Kibum itu tak pernah sarapan. Apalagi breakfast nasi. Dia itu Cuma minum coklat dan langsung berangkat. Itu kebiasaan dari kecil." Jelas Heechul eomma.**_

Kata itu terngiang berulang di telinga Yesung.

'jadi itu benar.'

'berarti sarapan tiap hari itu, untukku?'

Yesung terus saja bergumam. Dan sedikit menyesal membiarkan makan yang Kibum masakkan untuknya tak masuk ke mulut dan perutnya selama ini.

.

.

ting...tonggg...

Bel masih berbunyi. dalam hatinya, ia tahu Siwon ada di balik pintu.

Ia masih melihat sarapannya. Masih melihat sarapannya sembari berpikir, apa yang sebaiknya terjadi sebenarnya.

membuka pintu, atau sarapan,

**BUKAN!**

sebenarnya bukan itu...ia sedang memilih...

**SIWON** atau **KIBUM**.

Cinta dulunya atau Suaminya.

Seorang yang perhatian, atau seorang yang dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting...tonngggg...

**.**

**.**

**TO BE ****COUNTINUOUD –:_**

**SUMPAH PENDEK BANGET?!,,,**Cuma **900 KATA!**

Vhy Bener- bener cuma dapet FEEL segini, entah daahh, harus bagaimana,,,**tinggal endinggg,,, tinggal endinggg**...

*ini langsung ketik, makanya sekeluarnya inspirasi...*

CHECK IT OUT YA~~~...

Janji deh...PART besok bakal panjang, diusahain sampai 3ribu kata yaa...

Itung- itung,,, sebagai pengganti pendeknya Part ini...( **MIANNNNNN** )

DON't JUST RIGTH KLICK and SAVE PAGE AS,,, or just readingg,,,, **REVIEW,, ne~~~?**

**GOMAWo 8^_^8 –double tumb-**

**Sign,**

**Vhy*mirror**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OUR houseHOLD**

**By : Vhy*mirror**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : **Kim Jong Woon**, **Kim Ki Bum**, **Choi Si Won**, and another cast -**SUJU's member**-

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !****  
**

**.**

**.**

RATED : – **T** –

**.**

GENRE : ROMANCE

**.**

CHAPTER : 6 OF 6

**.**

Warning : (**GS**)**SC** –Straight Character–, **Typos**, **POOR EYD**, **alur EXPRESS** , **general LIFE** –not as SUPERJUNIOR member- ^_^

**Warning++** : _**Bold Italic**_** text is for flashback moment **^_^v

.

.

**Warning +++** : di**SARAN**kan untuk membaca cerita ini dengan **POSISI PALING NYAMAN & SANTAI..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

6thSummary :

" _Geurae_...aku keluar dengannya. Kami sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, nontton film, ke taman, ke _cafe_, berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, bahkan berciuman. _Keundae wae_? Kau hanya diam, 'kan? Itu berarti kau menjinkanku." (SIWON vs KIBUM)~ YESUNG

* * *

**THEME : AUTUMN SEOUL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

ting...tonggg...

.

.

.

.

.

CCrrrrtttiinnngggg...

Akhirnya suara itu yang terdengar, entah siapa yang mengendalikan Yesung untuk memencet tombol di _control door-_nya.

Ia menghela nafas. Entah lega, atau malah merasa bersalah.

" Yesung-_ah_~~?" Siwon mengernyit menemukan Yesung berdiri di pangkal ruang tamu yang dekat dengan pintu, dengan tatapan kosong, wajah pucat, dan keringat dingin di dahinya.

" Yesung-_ah_~, kau sakit?" Siwon memegang dahi Yesung lembut.

" mana yang sakit?" Ia berganti memegang kedua bahu Yesung, dan menatap matanya bertanya- tanya.

" kau sudah makan? Kau sendirian? Kenapa kau membuka pintu lama sekali? Apa kau mau pingsan? Pusing? Merasa tidak enak?" Siwon mengencarkan pertanyaan pada Yesung.

"..." Yesung tersenyum lembut, tipis. Ia mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Siwon yang kini hanya berjarak 22 cm dari dirinya.

" jangan tersenyum seperti itu! Kau membuatku makin takut! sekarang kita duduk dulu, akan kusiapakan kompres..._okay_~?" Siwon sedikit menarik Yesung, bermaksud membawanya ke sofa depan TV.

Tapi Yesung enggan mengikuti ajakan Siwon. Ia mempertahankan posisinya. Menyentuh pipi Siwon dan menatapnya lembut.

" _wae~_?" Siwon bertanya lembut, mensejajarkan wajahnya pada Yesung, agar Yesung tak terus mendongak.

Chhuuu~~~

Yesung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Siwon.

Hanya menempel. Hingga Siwon menyadari Yesung tak bermaksud mengakhiri kecupan itu, Lalu ikut menutup matanya. Membiarkan Yesung merasakan dirinya ada bersama Yesung.

" _wae_~?" Siwon bertanya lirih, menatap lurus Yesung. Ia berusaha mengetahui pikiran Yesung saat ini.

"..." Yesung hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Untuk saat ini ia tak memikirkan yang lain, ia sedang memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Untuk saat ini ia benar- benar ingin egois. Hanya untuk kali ini...ia ingin egois...

Yesung menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Siwon yang telah berdidi tegak. Kedua tangannya ia angkat untuk mengalung di leher Siwon, dan kakinya sedikit berjinjit berusaha mensejajarkan wajahnya dan Siwon, lalu tersenyum singkat dan...

...Chhuuuuuu~~~

Bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Kali ini Siwon langsung menyusul Yesung untuk menutup mata. Belum ada lumatan. Siwon tak berani untuk memulainya, sebenarnya bukan tak berani. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa Yesung-nya kembali. Hingga Yesung yang menggerakkan bibirnya, dan menyadarkan Siwon. Bahwa Yesung memang sedang menciumnya.

Ssrrtttt...

Siwon menarik tangannya yang awalnya berada di samping tubuhnya untuk melingkar di pinggang Yesung. Memberikan Yesung sebuah tumpuan agar kakinya yang berjinjit tak terlalu lelah, lalu sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, agar kaki Yesung tak berjinjit lagi, dan membalas lumatan ringan Yesung dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

"emmhh.." Yesung tak kuat menahan nafasnya, dan Siwon yang mengerti berniat untuk mengakhiri lumatan itu. Tapi kepalanya ditahan oleh tangan Yesung yang malah menekan kepalanya makin dalam dan makin menekan wajah Yesung.

"emmhhhaaahh..hhaahhh..." nafas Yesung tak teratur, Siwon berhasil menarik dirinya dari Yesung. Dan kini tangannya beralih mengangkat dagu Yesung. melihat bibirnya yang mulai memerah dan sedikit bengkak karena lumatannya.

Melihat Siwon, Yesung berniat menarik dirinya untuk mencium Siwon lagi.

" Tunggu..." Siwon menahan bahu Yesung. Membuat Yesung menunduk, merasa malu. Bagaimana bisa dia mencium seorang lelaki terlebih dahulu?

" akan ku kompres dirimu dulu, _okay_~?" Siwon menggandeng Yesung menuju sofa depan TV, dan mendudukkannya. Lalu ia berjalan ke dapur, mengambil baskom, dan menuangkan air panas dari termos, kemudian mengambil handuk kecil. Ia kembali ke sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping kiri Yesung, dan disambut Yesung dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon.

" naikkan kakimu ke sofa..." Siwon menuntun Yesung untuk merebah di sofa panjang berwarna merah itu, dengan kaki Yesung yang berada di atas paha Siwon.

" kenapa kau masih disini? Kenapa tak kembali saja ke rumah, hah~? Sendiri itu tidak enak,'kan?" Siwon membuka pembicaraan, sebenarnya hanya sekedar basa- basi agar Yesung tak canggung. Lalu menaruh kompres hangat di dahi Yesung.

"setelah ini, akan kuantar kau pulang. Jangan kabur seperti ini lagi. Ini bukan tindakan yang cocok untuk anak seusiamu." Lanjut Siwon masih menatap Yesung yang menutup mata, meski ia tak tidur. Kalimat Siwon kali ini, sebenarnya untuk memancing Yesung agar menceritakan hal yang terjadi.

" aku tak kabur" jawab Yesung singkat masih menutup mata, pernyataan ini benar. Ia tak kabur dari rumah. Dan Siwon tau itu, meski Yesung tak tau jika Siwon mengetahuinya.

" jangan bohong~. Hentikan kebiasaanmu yang terus diam saat terjadi sesuatu dan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Berhentilah untuk kabur dari rumah saat kau ada masalah dengan orang tuamu." Siwon mencoba membuka nasehatnya.

" Dan belajarlah untuk jujur pada dirimu, jika sakit berkatalah sakit, dan jika tak apa, maka katakan tak apa. Tuhan itu selalu tau Yesung, Dia selalu tau apa yang kau lakukan bahkan yang kau pikirkan." Dan ini adalah maksud sebenarnya. Meminta Yesung jujur.

"aku tau, aku tau...jadi berhentilah berceramah, sebelum aku pingsan!" Yesung memotong nasihat Siwon. Bukan bermaksud seperti itu, hanya ia sangat hafal apa saja yang akan dibicarakan nanti. Mulai dari kebiasaan kabur, rajin ke gereja, rajin makan dan minum, merawat diri dengan baik, dan lain sebagainya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Yesung-ah~" Siwon membuka percakapan setelah hening.

" hmmm" Yesung berdehem, masih menutup mata, dan sedikit mengernyit merasakan pergerakan posisi dari kakinya.

" buka matamu!" Siwon meminta, Yesung merasakan sebuah nafas di wajahnya, lalu membuka matanya perlalahan.

...mata Yesung melebar. Ia menemukan Siwon tepat di depan wajahnya, dan tubuhnya berada tepat di bawah tubuh Siwon, karena posiisnya yang masih terlentang di sofa.

" kita teruskan yang tadi?" Siwon memberi tawaran sekarang. Tangannya berada di samping kanan kiri kepala Yesung, yang dibalas dengan senyuman mengejek dari lawan bicaranya.

" kau tak akan berani Choi Siwon~~?" tantang Yesung yang mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Siwon. Benar. Yesung tau Siwon tak akan berani. Siwon bukan seorang yang gampang tergoda.

" kita lihat saja..._kajjaaa_!" seru Siwon mengangkat Yesung _brigdal style_ dan melangkah.

.

.

" _jjaa_... kita makan...sepertinya makanannya sudah dingin. Aku akan menghangatkannya sebentar." Siwon menurunkan Yesung tepat di kursi makan, lalu segera mengambil panci sayur dan menghangatkannya.

" jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan...**teruskan**?" Yesung berdecih, meremehkan. Benar dugaannya. Siwon tak akan berani melakukan lebih. Dia tetap Siwon yang sangat teguh dan tak gampang tergoda.

" makanlah dengan baik...sakit bukan cara yang tepat untuk membawamu kembali ke rumah."

" ini rumahku sekarang..."

" berhenti bicara dan mulai makan..." Siwon mengangkat kembali panci sayur dari kompor dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, lalu menuangkan sebagian ke mangkuk Yesung.

" Siwon-_ah._" Yesung memulai pembicaraan. Ia ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu. Hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya selama ini.

" sebenarnya...di sini...aku tak tinggal send-" ucapa Yesung terpotong. Siwon yang berada di hadapannya menarik kepalanya dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

" makanlah dulu.." perintah Siwon mutlak, dan hanya dilakukan Yesung, dan di balas dengan senyum lembut dari Siwon.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Makanan di piring Yesung dan Siwon telah habis. Bersama dengan beberapa piring lain yang juga kosong. Siwon beranjak untuk membereskan meja, dan Yesung segera mengambil 2 apron untuk mereka. Lalu mengalungkan milik Siwon dengan sedikit berjinjit, dan saling berbalas senyum sekilas.

"hhuuwee~~" Suara itu berasal dari Yesung yang langsung berlari. Siwon yang baru meletakkan piring dan apronnya segera mendekat ke asal suara.

Totokk..toookkk...

Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung. Ia tau Yesung berada dikamar mandi dalam kamarnya sekarang. Tapi, Siwon tak masuk, ia takut menggganggu privasi Yesung.

" Huuweeee~~" suara itu lagi, sepertinya Yesung benar- benar sakit, hingga mual- mual seperti ini.

" Huwweeee~~~"

" Yesung-_ah_~~ _gwaenchana_? Buka pintunya dulu, biar kulihat keadaanmu..." Siwon berteriak keras dari luar kamar.

" masuklah...tak apa...Huuweee~~..."

Tanpa pikir panjang, setelah mendapat akses, Siwon melesat masuk, dan mendekati asal suara. Ia menemukan Yesung berdiri lemas di kamar mandi dengan terus berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya.

Bermaksud membantu, Siwon menekan tengkuk Yesung sembari menahan tubuh Yesung dengan tangan lainnya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menjelaskan dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan Siwon bahwa ia -Yesung lebih baik, akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk pulang.

Tak baik hanya berduaan dengan Yesung di tempat sepi seperti ini. Pikirannya bisa saja tak sadar dan 'menerkam' Yesung segera.

Berbekal syal yang baru di lilitkan Yesung di lehernya, ia mulai melangkah ke luar apartemen, dan diikuti Yesung di belakangnya.

Setelah berada tepat di luar pintu apartemen, Siwon berbalik. Diangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi Yesung, dan memberi beberapa nasehat yang kurang lebih sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan seperti biasa juga, Yesung memotong nasehatnya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan...

" _jjaaa_...aku pulang..." pamit Siwon berniat beranjak dari depan Yesung.

" _jakkan_..." Yesung mencegah...

Chuuuu~~

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi Siwon. Dan mereka berdua tersenyum. Yesung tersenyum pada Siwon, dan juga sebaliknya, tapi pandangan Siwon menembus Yesung. Sebenarnya ia tersenyum pada seorang lain yang melihat mereka dari ujung lorong, tempat lift berada.

Setelah menyuruh Yesung untuk masuk duluan, Siwon melangkah mendekati lift.

" masuklah, mungkin dia merindukanmu. Kau melihatnya dari CCTV, 'kan? Karena itu kau langsung ke sini setelah kami berciuman. Mungkin dia hanya terbawa suasana. jagalah dia. Aku pergi." Siwon berkata dengan menatap lurus lift, bukan orang yang kini berada tepat di samping kirinya, Kibum. (seseorang berada di dekat lift).

'dia tau soal CCTV di ruang TV. Dia juga tau aku tinggal di sana.' Batin Kibum mengambil kesimpulan.

" berhentilah mengawasinya lewat CCTV dari kantormu. Dan belajarlah untuk menanyakannya langsung." Lanjut Siwon mulai menolehkan pandangannya pada Kibum, dan menepuk pelan pundak teman lamanya itu.

" Aku tak akan merebut seseorang yang telah menjadi milikmu, teman. Harusnya aku tau, sejak dulu, dia memang milikmu. Aku hanya seorang pendatang yang juga harus pergi. Benar begitu, 'kan?" Siwon meneruskan kalimatnya. Dan Kibum hanya menatapnya datar.

" bersikaplah manis padanya. Dia itu manja. Jadi jangan memasang wajah serius. Aku titipkan separuh jiwaku ( Yesung ) itu padamu. Jadi jagalah dengan baik. Atau aku akan membunuhmu..." Siwon mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum agak lebar, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam lift.

Tinnnggg...

Pintu lift tertutup, dengan Siwon di dalamnya.

" _**Tuan Choi...saya sudah menyelidinya. Yesung aghassi memang tinggal di daerah Neomsan, empat blok dari rumah orangtuanya di Hwangdong. Beliau menempatinya bersama seseorang. Tapi sepertinya tak ada yang tau bahwa Yesung aghassi sebenarnya tinggal berdua." Seorang yang tengah melapor itu memberi jeda.**_

" _**Dan orang yang tinggal bersama Yesung aghassi adalah Kibum-ssi. Kim Kibum. Mereka menikah sekitar 8 atau 9 bulan yang lalu. Pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan secara tertutup ketika Kibum telah menyelesaikan gelar S2-nya." Lanjutnya melihat punggung Tuan Choi yang menghadap ke luar jendela.**_

" _**Soal Kim Kibum. Dia adalah putra dari Kim Hankyung. Beliau-"**_

" _**aku tau tentang dia. Kau tau bagaimana hubungan mereka? Kau sudah menyelidiknya bukan?" Siwon memotong penjelasan Sekretarisnya.**_

" _**ya. Hubungan mereka tidak bisa di bilang baik. Kim Kibum dan Yesung aghassi tak pernah terlihat bersama. Bahkan saya tak pernah melihat mereka bercengkrama walau terkadang sedang berpapasan di jalan, ataupun di depan apartemen mereka. Tapi, Kim Kibum itu, dia memiliki sebuah layar di kantornya untuk menayangkan sebuah ruangan. Saya mencoba mengkopi signalnya. Dan setelah saya lihat, ternyata ada gambar Yesung aghassi. Dan sepertinya itu adalah salah satu ruangan di apartemen mereka."**_

" _**dan...Tuan Siwon...sebenarnya, saya pernah menyadap sebuah pembicaraan dari Yesung aghassi. Dan dalam teleponnya itu dijelaskan bahwa mereka menikah atas perjodohan dari orangtua Kim Kibum. Dan sepertinya, Kim Kibum sendiri menyetujuinya."**_

" _**bagaimana dengan Yesung?" Siwon bertanya cepat.**_

" _**ma'af... untuk mengatakan ini. Saya rasa... Yesung aghassi hanya butuh waktu untuk mencintai Kim Kibum juga. Saya sudah menyerahkan video hasil CCTV mereka berdua kepada seorang psikolog paling handal. Dan jawaban itu yang saya dapat."**_

Trriinnggg...

Lift terbuka. Siwon melangkah keluar gedung itu dengan menghela nafasnya dalam. Ia telah mengambil keputusan. Melepas Yesung dan biarkan Kibum yang menjaganya. Lagipula, Ia tau Kibum mencintai Yesung, apalagi mereka telah menikah. Jadi, ia tinggal menunggu ketika Kibum menyatakannya pada Yesung, dan Yesung akan menerimanya.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

" _eommma~_?" Kibum membuka pintu untuk keempat orang tuanya.

" sepertinya kau terkejut. ada apa?" Heechul _eomma_ langsung menyelidik, mendapati anaknya berekspresi. Biasanya dia hanya memasang wajah datar.

"hhuuuweeeee~~" Kibum langsung menutup matanya rapat, agak takut, suara itu pasti dari Yesung di kamar mandi. Semoga yang lain tak mendengar.

" dimana menantuku?" Kibum agak lega, ternyata Heechul _eomma_ tak mendengar suara tu.

" Kibum-_ah_~, dia di kamar mandi?" Hankyung _appa_ menajamkan matanya dan pendengarannya, ia mendapati suara dari kamar mandi.

Sesegera itu, Heechul _eomma_ langsung menyingkirkan Kibum dari hadapannya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi di kamar Yesung dan Kibum. Heechul mendapati Yesung berada di depan washtafel dan kaca dengan salah satu tangannya memegang perut dan satunya menahan sebagian berat badannya di wastafel.

" Yesung-_aaaah_~~~" panik Heechul _eomma_ memegang pundak Yesung dan langsung membersihkan mulut Yesung dengan _tissue_.

Teriakan Heechul _eomma_ membuat Hankyung _appa_, Donghae _appa_, dan Joongsoo _eomma_ berlari menyusul ke dalam, meninggalkan Kibum yang masih berada di ruang TV.

" kenapa kau mual begini, nak? Haduuhhh..._yeobo_...kita bawa kerumah sakit ya? aku akan panggil _ambulance_!" Joongsoo _eomma_ yang melihat anaknya yang kini terbaring lemah di tempat tidur itu pun segera menyabet ponsel yang dipegang Donghae, suaminya. Untuk menghubungi dokter pribadinya.

" tunggu...jangan dulu..." cegah Heechul _eomma_. Ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung yang menatapnya sayu. Yesung benci dokter, semua orang tau itu.

" Yesung-_ah_~~~ apa bulan ini kau sudah _mens_?" tanya Heechul frontal, melirik Kibum sekilas yang baru masuk kamar.

"..." Yesung menggeleng, tanpa menjawab.

" bukankah siklusmu sama denganku? Harusnya awal bulan, 'kan? Ini sudah tanggal 23, dan kau belum _mens_..." selidik Heechul _eomma_, yang membuat semua orang di dalam kamar ikut berpikir...dan mendapatkan 1 hipotesa.

" kau HAMIL !" akhirnya Heechul _eomma_ yang mengatakannya dengan nada girang dan suara kencang, bahkan sedikit melompat lalu memeluk Hankyung _appa_ untuk menunjukkan rasa senangnya.

Sedang Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis yang agak dipaksa, ketika Donghae _appa_ melihatnya.

Ia -Kibum- tau mungkin benar Yesung hamil. Dan itulah yang malah lebih menakutkan. Karena jika benar Yesung hamil, itu bukanlah anaknya. dan ada kemungkinan bahwa itu adalah anak Siwon.

Niat Yesung yang ingin menjelaskan bahwa tak mungkin ia hamil karena Kibum belum pernah menyentuhnya, urung.

Ia melihat semburat yang begitu menenangkan dan indah dari kedua _appa_ dan _eomma_, terutama senyum indah dari Joongsoo _eomma_ yang memang jarang ia dapatkan belakangan ini. Apalagi Kibum juga tak berniat untuk menyangkalnya. ia bisa apa?

Tanpa berpikir hal yang lain, Heechul _eomma_ memberi petuah, nasehat dan juga larangan- larang pada Yesung dan Kibum. Padahal Yesung masih sangat lemas dan butuh istirahat. Dan satu lagi, dia juga TIDAK HAMIL, dan tak mungkin hamil. Jadi.. untuk apa petuah- petuah itu?

V

V

Cllleekkk...

Pintu kamar Yesung ditutup perlahan oleh Kibum, lalu menguncinya. Ia tak mau mengganggu Yesung yang telah terlelap –pikirnya. Diluar kamar, para _eomma_ dan _appa_ berusaha menyamankan diri di sofa depan TV, setelah menyuruh Kibum untuk menemani Yesung di dalam kamar.

Kibum melangkah perlahan mendekati _bed_. Terlihat Yesung menutup seluruh tubuh dan kepalanya dengan _bedcover_ berwarna merah itu.

Dan masih dengan perlahan Kibum menaruh tulang duduknya dan mulai bersandar di kepala ranjang. Dilihatnya gundukan besar berwarna merah itu, Yesung. Lalu menghela nafas, berharap Yesung benar- benar tidak hamil.

" aku tidak hamil." Yesung yang merasakan Kibum di sampingnya, menjelaskan.

"..." belum ada jawaban dari Kibum. Bukannya ia tak percaya, tapi situasinya memang begitu. Dia –Yesung belum bisa dipercaya.

" benar aku belum mendapatkan _mens_ku bulan ini. tapi aku tidak hamil. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku baru ingat, kalau aku belum mendapatkannya." Jelasnya pada Kibum, masih dengan nada perlahan. Ia takut para _eomma_ dan _appa_ mendengar dari luar, meski ruangan ini kedap suara.

" Siwon " Kibum menyebut sebuah nama dengan nada datar. Tatapannya masih lurus kedepan.

Sssrrtttt...

Yesung segera membuka selimutnya, dan duduk, lalu menatap Kibum dengan tak percaya. Siwon? Kenapa Siwon dibawa- bawa? Apa hubungan dirinya yang hamil dengan Siwon? Tidakkk... bukan begitu... ini...

" Kibum-_ssi_!" Yesung sedikit berteriak. Membuat Kibum menoleh ke asal suara. Kibum melihat ada air mata yang hampir jatuh dari mata Yesung. Pandangan Yesung penuh tanda tanya dan amarah.

" jadi kau pikir aku tidur dengannya? Kau kira aku bersetubuh dengan orang lain? Aku adalah seorang Pelacur, itukah yang ada dipikiranmu?"

" turunkan nada bicaramu,,, _appa_ dan _eomma_ mungkin-"

" kau pikir aku begini karena **SIAPA**?" suara Yesung makin keras, terdengar ambigu, mungkin.

" aku bilang kecilkan suaramu!"

" bukankah ruangan ini kedap suara?" Yesung mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, suaranya berganti dengan nada mengejek.

" jadi kau tau aku keluar dengan Siwon?. Kau tau kalau aku sering berdua dengannya? Dari mana kau tau! Kau megirim seorang penguntit? memasang kamera pengawas? memasang alat penyadap dalam diriku? Haaahhh~~!?"

"..."

" Ciihhh...bahkan setelah kau tau, kau hanya diam, dan membiarkanku." Yesung beranggapan, lalu membuang nafas.

" _Geurae_...aku keluar dengannya. Kami sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, nontton film, ke taman, ke _cafe_, berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, bahkan berciuman. _Keundae wae_? Kau hanya diam, 'kan? Itu berarti kau menjinkanku." Kalimat Yesung terlontar cepat dengan satu tarikan nafas, dan setelahnya nafasnya menjadi memburu.

" kita tarik kesimpulan. Kau tak mencitaiku... dan juga sebaliknya. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjaga perusahaan _appa_ku dan kau membutuhkan seorang KIM baru."

" mari buat kesepakatan. kita bercerai, dan akan kukembalikan seluruh uang yang diberikan _appa_mu dulu."

" Kim Yesung!" Kibum mengintrupsi.

" mulai sekarang aku bukan seorang KIM! aku Lee. Lee Yesung!"

" Penjelasanmu mencurigakan. Kau hamil?" Kibum bertanya, nadanya masih datar.

Sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakan Kibum adalah 'penjelasanmu soal kesepakatan itu tidak masuk akal. Bercerai bukan sebuah jalan. Aku mencitaimu. Dan tidak mungkin kau hamil dengan Siwon. Dia tau aku telah bersamanu, dan akhirnya melepasmu. Lalu apa benar kau hamil? Bagaimana bisa?' tapi hanya kalimat itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku akan keluar dan menjelaskan kesepakatan kita." Yesung melangkah turun dari ranjang dan memutar knop pintu.

" Tunggu." Kibum menyusul menahan pintu yang hampir terbuka. Tangan lainnya meraih wajah Yesung. Wajah _yeoja_ manis itu merah. Ia menangis. Kibum sedikit kaget, dan memandang Yesung dalam.

" Kau mencintai Siwon?" Kibum bertanya mentap lurus manik Yesung yang penuh dengan airmata.

"..." Yesung tak menjawab, ia hanya terus memandang Kibum.

" Bagus. Kau harus tetap diam, bahkan jika semua orang menanyakannya. Mulai sekarang, kau hanya perlu diam. Aku akan mengurus semuanya." Ucap Kibum lirih.

" Ma'af. Ma'afkan aku." lanjut Kibum menarik Yesung dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Yesung menumpahkan airmata yang berbulan- bulan ini ia tahan.

" _gwaenchana._.." ucap Kibum seraya mengelus lembut surai Yesung dan menariknya makin dalam, ia ingin Yesung merasakan keberadaannya.

" _mianhae._.." Ucap Kibum. Begitu lirih, sarat akan sebuah penyesalan.

" _saranghae_~~" kata Kibum akhirnya. Tapi itu sangatlah lirih..mungkin Yesung tak mengdengarnya.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

" Kyuhyun-_ah_~ pertemuan dengan Mr. Henry dari perusahaan Lau di China, minggu depan, 'kan?"

" _ne_... _sajangnim_.."

" persiapkan keberangkatanku hari ini. Sepertinya liburan di sana juga tak terlalu buruk. Lagipula, ada dirimu yang menemaniku. Benar 'kan?"

" tapi _sajangnim_... akan ada rapat bersama Mr. Mathew Shin besok. Sebaiknya anda menungg-'

" kau tak ingin liburan berdua denganku, Kyuhyun-_ah_? Kita pesan sebuah apartemen saja." potong Siwon, dengan nada tegas.

" _Ne_~~?..."

" ayolah~!? Lagipula kau sekretarisku."

" _sajangnim_, sebaiknya kita tak pergi hanya berdua. Karena _sajangnim_ juga membutuhkan seorang penerjemah China- Korea disana." Kyuhyun memberi alasan, memang itu alasan. Meski dengan maksud yang lain.

" bukankah kau sudah cukup?"

"tapi, _sajangnim_...sebenarnya saya..." Kyuhyun ingin memberitahu Siwon sesuatu, menyangkut dirinya.

" aku tau, kau gay. Lalu kenapa? Ah~ aku juga tau kau menyukaiku. Jangan dipikirkan~~ nikmati saja. Aku sedang benar- benar butuh istirahat. Kau mau menemaniku, 'kan? Dan satu lagi...berhentilah memanggilku _sajangnim_. Kau lupa namaku?"

" bu—bukan begitu _sajangnim_...tapi-"

" Siwon. Panggil aku Siwon. Sejujurnya aku paling benci jika namaku diberi embel- embel. _sajangnim_, Tuan, _oppa_. Panggilan menjjikkan apa itu? Kau mengerti, 'kan?"

"..."

" Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun yang tak menjawabnya. Lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

" _Hyeong_. Aku akan memanggilmu _hyeong_. Bolehkah?" akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya, menatap lurus manik Siwon, yang hanya berjarak 30 cm dari maniknya.

" Khusus untukmu..." jawab Siwon menyematkan senyum lembutnya.

.

**'END'**

* * *

**DANKE :**

**Guest + Dindataurusz + rina afrida + CloudsYesungie + Veeclouds + Kim- Jung- Hyewon + Cloudhy3424 + Yulia Cloud + ranimaharsi + + Jy + Liekyusung + + ysismine + kimyo**

**This is (not) THE LAST PART of OUR houseHOLD story**.

Gomawo for your time to reading my story, and more 'THANKYOU' for the reader who gives me RIVIEW...

See ya~ in the next story...

**Cheongmal gomawo**,,,,

**EPILOUGE** menyusul ya... nggak enak kalo terlalu panjang..nanti tambah BOSEN...OKE ?

**SEQUEL?** Let's see your opinion first...

(EPILOGE + SEQUEL naik RATE, gimana?) ~ jadi M ? atau tetep T aja?,,,

PAY PAY ~~~~

**Sign,**

**Vhy*mirror**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to :

GOD

ranimaharsi * Yulia Cloud * Veeclouds * kimyo * Cludhy3424 * Dindataurusz * CloudsYesungie * ysismine * rina afrida * Guest (1) * Guest (2) * * Liekyusung * Jy * * Guest (3) * Kim -Jung -Hyewon * Kim Raein * cloudya * Heefin * Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo * XOXO Kim Cloud * pembantunya Tao

* * *

OK-

Sepertinya adegan WonKyu tak mendapat 'restu', eoh?

Tapi tenang. Tidak akan ada penambahan adegan untuk Wonkyu itu dari awalnya.

Chapter kali ini akan penuh dengan KISUNG!

.

.

.

Summary :

Senyuman pertama...genggaman pertama...pelukan pertama...

Akankah menjadi akhir bahagia?

.

.

.

**OUR houseHOLD**

**by : Vhy*mirror**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : **Kim Jong Woon**, **Kim Ki Bum**, and another cast -**SUJU's member**-

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE ! YESUNG JUGA! #BOOM**

**.**

**.**

RATED : T

**.**

GENRE : ROMANCE/DRAMA

**.**

CHAPTER : ?

**.**

Warning : (**GS**)**SC** –Straight Character–, **Typos**, **POOR EYD**, **alur SANTAI** , **general LIFE** –not as SUPERJUNIOR member- ^_^

**Warning++** : _**Bold Italic**_** text is for flashback moment **^_^v

.

.

**Warning ++++** : di**SARAN**kan untuk membaca cerita ini dengan **POSISI PALING NYAMAN & SANTAI..**

.

.

.

.

*HAPPY READING*

.

.

* * *

Yesung berdiri di balkon kamar. Dia berdiri dekat pagar pembatas dan menumpukan kedua lengannya di sana. Sedikit terlalu dingin. Bukan karena ia hanya memakai kaus tipis dan training panjang, tanpa jaket atau syal. Tapi karena...Sepi. Suasana ini terlalu sepi di malam ini.

SEPI. Ia sedang sendirian. Kibum... belum pulang.

**.**

Semenjak kemarin. Sejak malam itu (ketika Kibum untuk pertama kali memeluknya), Ia tak menemukan Kibum lagi.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ketika Kibum menuntunnya untuk merebah di _bed_ dan menyelimutinya.

Pagi -pagi sekali, saat ia bangun, Kibum tak ada di sampingnya. Tak ada _text_ pesan yang menunjukkan Kibum memberinya pemberitahuan, atapun _note_ kecil yang bisa saja tertera di nakas. Tak ada sama sekali. Hanya ada sarapan yan telah siap, seperti biasanya.

Ia, Kibum. Berlalu seperti angin, entah kemana.

'apakah itu berlaku untuk perkataanmu malam tadi?' Yesung tersenyum miris.

'apa kau menyesal untuk mengatakan cinta itu?' Yesung bergumam lagi.

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku training yang ia pakai sekarang.

'Siwon pun tak ada kabar.' Yesung bergumam lagi, bahkan sekarang bertambah dengan dengusan.

Padahal, ini adalah tanggal 24, di bulan Agustus. Hari Ulang tahunnya. Dimana semua orang? Mengapa hanya ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari ponselnya saja yang ia terima dari _appa_ dan _eomma_nya. Dimana Kibum? Bahkan ia sempat bertanya... Dimana Siwon?

Jam 09.30 PM

Yesung bosan memandang langit yang gelap. Ia berjalan menjauhi balkon tanpa repot -repot menutupnya. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu kamar.

Cleeg...

Pintu terbuka. Yesung berniat untuk menyalakan TV dan berbaring di sofa. Sepi.

Pikiran Yesung masih kosong. Atau lebih tepatnya ia berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya.

Dimana Kibum? Bukankah ini ulang tahun Yesung? Kenapa tak ada lilin? Tak ada bunga? Tak ada kado?

Benarkah Kibum serius dengan '_saranghae_nya'? atau itu adalah jalan Kibum untuk membekapnya di sini agar ia tetap mendapat seorang KIM baru?

Mau tidak mau...Karena gelisah pikiran Yesung mengarah ke sana...

"huft.." Yesung merasa kepalnya berat. Hatinya sakit.

Ia merebah di sofa. Ia tak mau menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di tangannya. Ia tak ingin terlihat begitu lemah. Meski kenyataannya takkan ada yang melihatnya saat ini.

Yesung mencoba memejamkan mata.

teg, tek, tek...

Hanya detik jam mengiringi detak jantungnya...

Ssrrtt...

Tiba - tiba Yesung bangkit dari tempatnya, Lalu sedikit berlari menuju kamar. Ia menyampirkan sebuah mantel tebal di tubuhnya.

"aku ingin ramyeon ichiraku" mantapnya dalam hati.

Kemudian ia melangkah pasti menuju pintu apartemen. Ia tak mempedulikan apapun. Biarlah...meski dalam hatinya ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Si wajah dingin itu.

.

.

Cleeg,,

Pintu terbuka, dan ia mulai melangkah keluar...

Ssrrk...

Ia menginjak sesuatu. Matanya mengikuti ke arah kaki dan ia menemukan sebuah karangan bunga mawar putih dan merah.

Yesung mengambilnya, lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mungkin seorang yang menaruhnya belum jauh dari sana.

Ini...dari Siwon 'kah? Yesung sedikit tersenyum. Tapi.. benarkah Siwon?

Ada _note_ di dalam buket itu..

Yesung membacanya...

_'bisakah kau ke taman?'_

_KIBUM_

Di _note_ biru itu tertulis jelas dan singkat.

'sejak kapan bunga ini di sini?' pikir Yesung. Ia merasa bahwa buket ini terasa sangatlah dingin. mungkin kah...

.

tap tap tap tap tap

Yesung melangkah menuju taman. Tidak dengan segera, malah terkesan malas, dan takut. Jika buket itu sudah beberapa jam lalu di depan kamarnya...Selama itu pula Kibum berada di taman. Tidak mungkin.

Yesung kembali melihat jam pada _handphone_nnya.

10.00PM 'tidak mungkin Kibum masih di sana.' pikirnya lagi.

.

tap tap tap tap

Yesung berhenti.

Ia menemukan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon besar di taman depan apartemen mereka.

'Kibum,kah?' Ia belum bisa memastikan, posisi bayangan itu membelakangi Yesung.

V

V

"kau datang"

"..."

"kau sudah makan?" Kibum bertanya, karena belum mendapat jawaban dari Yesung.

"ne" Yesung menjawab dengan menunduk.

"aku menunggumu sejak-" Kibum melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya. "3 jam yang lalu."

"..." Yesung langsung mendongak. Selama itukah?

"_Saengil Chukae_." Ucap Kibum menatap Yesung lembut.

"_ne, go-mawo_." Yesung tertunduk...

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

"aku tak tau pasti cara memulainya, tapi..." Ucapan Kibum berhenti. Ia bermaksud langsung melakukan instingnya saja.

BRUK..

.

**YESUNG POV ~~**

Hangat sekali.

"_Saengil chukae._" Ucapnya lirih tepat di telingaku, hangat. Dia memelukku.

Inikah rasanya saat dipeluk seseorang?

"Kau melamun"

"Ah!_ne_. Mi-mian." Aku terperangap. Sepertinya aku terlalu menikmatinya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kibum berujar padaku, seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah kursi taman dan mengambil sesuatu di sana.

"Pakailah. Di sini dingin." Dia berucap sangat lembut, sambil memakaikan syal untukku.

DEG-DEG-**DEG**

Wajahnya mendekat. _Ommo!_ wajah Kibum mendekat. Aku menutup mata. Aku menutup mata. Aku tak ingin melihatnya lebih dekat dari ini. Tidak. Dia...tampan.

Chuuu~~~

Aku merasakan bibirnya menempel di bibirku.

'lembut' aku menutup mataku dengan tenang. Tapi entah aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menolak ini dari dalam diriku.

Ploop~

Tanpa sadar aku mendorongnya menjauh dariku, melepas tautan bibir kami. Dan seketika ia menatapku sendu. Lalu ia menunjukkan _killersmile_nya. Bukankah harusnya dia memasang wajah bertanya?

Aku menunduk. Pasti yang kulakukan menyakitinya. Tapi...Aku...aku belum bisa melakukannya. Tidak.

Bagaimana jika dia hanya sedang terbawa suasana? Bagaimana jika ini adalah tipuan? Bagaimana jika setelah mendapat KIM baru aku akan dibuang? Bagaimana...

"Kau mau segelas coklat panas?" Dia membuatku mengangkat kepala sebentar. Dan aku mengangguk mengiyakan, meski ragu.

V

V

"_mian_" ucapku lemah. Kini kami sedang duduk berdampingan di ruang TV, sambil memegang secangkir coklat panas yang dibuat Kibum tadi.

"..." Dia tak menjawab. Apakah dia kecewa?

Aku bingung... bagaimana pula aku tadi mendorongnya? Bukankah sebelumnya aku menikmati bibir itu? Ada apa ini?

**YESUNG POV ~~~~ END!**

**.**

**KIM KIBUM POV**

Harusnya aku tak menciumnya. Lihat? Dia kembali takut padaku. Kim Kibum. Kau memang BODOH!

Baru aku akan memulainya malam ini. bukankah semua sudah tersusun rapi? Meninggalkan pesan di depan pintu, menuggu dia datang ke taman, dia menghampiriku. Menyalan kembang api? Aahh..aku bahkan aku lupa jika kembang api itu masih tertinggal di taman. Aku tak bisa menyalakannya malam ini.

Dia duduk di sebelahku. Tangannya menggenggam erat gelas yang berisi coklat panas. Kurasa itu hanya sebuah gestur untuk memendam kegugupannya.

Dia menunduk. Aku terus memperlihatkan senyumku ketika beberapa kali tatapan bersalahnya mengarah padaku.

"Ini sudah malam..."aku mengatakannya sambil menatap arlogiku.

"Tidurlah..." aku memintanya, dengan lembut. Aku tak ingin terkesan bahwa aku ingin menghindar darinya. Tentu tidak. Tidak akan.

"..." Yesung tak menjawab. Tatapannya berada di coklat panas itu, tapi ia mengangguk, lalu berdiri. Berjalan dan membuka pintu kamar. Lalu merebah tanpa menutup pintu, ataupun membuka syal dan mantelnya.

"Hari ini semakin dingin, atau hanya perasaanku, saja?" aku bergumam. Kepalaku kusandarkan pada sofa dan menutup mata.

_**Keluar dari pintu kamar, aku duduk di seberang eomma dan appa. Mereka menatapku.**_

_**Aku mengajak mereka keluar apartemen. Membiarkan Yesung beristirahat. Dan aku pun tak mau jika ia mendengar yang sebentar lagi kukatakan pada eomma dan appa.**_

_**Kami sampai di cafe dekat apatemen, dan mengambil satu tempat yang agak tertutup.**_

_**Aku duduk sendirian menghadap keempat orangtuaku.**_

"_**Eomma...Yesung belum hamil." Jelasku singkat. Aku yakin, mereka mengerti. Mereka bukan orang tak terpelajar yang harus kujelaskan, bahwa bukan hanya hamil yang menyebabkan dia mual seperti itu.**_

" _**belakangan ini dia hanya terlalu lelah dan stress." Aku meneruskan. Memberi alasan keterlambatan mensnya untuk bulan ini.**_

" _**eomma..." aku menatap Heechul eomma lekat. Aku ingin dia mendengarkan kalimatku berikutnya.**_

"_**aku harap eomma bisa memberiku waktu untuk aku dan Yesung berdua. Kami hanya ingin berdua dulu eomma. Mengertilah."**_

"_**apa eomma terlalu menekanmu?" Heechul eomma buka mulut, aku melihat raut kekhawatiran di matanya. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.**_

"_**bukan aku eomma. Yesung. Yesung butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Mengenalku lebih jauh, dan tentu mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang eomma yang baik nantinya. Begitupun aku." Aku memilah dengan hati –hati perkataanku tadi. Tak ingin membuat pemikiran aneh –aneh di pihak eomma appaku ataupun eoom appa Yesung.**_

"_**tapi...aku ingin seorang cucu, Bumie-ah~~" Eommaku bergumam. Ia memandang Heechul appa beriat mencari bantuan.**_

"_**gwaenchana..bukankah kita hanya menunggu sebentar lagi?" Hankyung appa tersenyum padaku. Ada sebuah harapan di sana. Aku yakin appa akna memberi waktu untuk aku dan Yesung.**_

"_**eomma..." aku beralih menatap Leeteuk eomma. Dia tersenyum lembut. Tangan kirinya sedari tadi ia genggamkan pada lengan Donghae appa.**_

"_**aku meminta izin untuk membawa Yesung berlibur. Mungkin seminggu atau dua minggu. Bolehkah?" aku meminta izinnya. Aku benar –benar ingin mengajak Yesung berlibur. Mungkin itu akan membuatnya tenang.**_

"_**ya. Tentu saja." Bukan Joongsoo eomma yang menjawab. Donghae appa menjawab dengan tersenyum padaku.**_

_**Sepertinya mereka masih mengerti kami. Aku mengantar mereka ke parkiran. Dan aku kembali ke apartemen.**_

_**Yesung sudah terlelap. Dia sudah tenang setelah marah –marah padaku tadi. Syukurlah...**_

Aku mengangkat punggunggu dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku belakang celana. Dua tiket yang telah kupesan untuk ke pulau Jeju. Apa aku bisa mengajaknya?

.

Tap tap tap tap tap

Aku berjalan ke pintu kamar, berniat menutupnya dan segera tidur di ruang kerja.

Pintu balkon terbuka. Aku masuk dan menutupnya. Sepertinya...inilah alasan mengapa ia tak melepas mantel ataupun syalnya tadi.

Aku mendekat ke sisi kiri dirinya. Aku berjongkok dan memperhatikan wajahnya dari dekat. Manis sekali.

_Mengapa aku bisa membuatnya berteriak dan menangis, kemarin?_

Kuulurkan tanganku. Poni yang berjatuhan di dahinya sedikit kusibak, agar aku dapat melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Tanpa tersadar aku tersenyum. Ternyata aku bisa tersenyum dengan hanya melihatnya tidur...

"_jalja_." Bisikku lirih. Aku tak ingin membangunkannya. Aku berdiri dan membenarkan selimutya. Membiarkan dia istirahat, agar besok dia bisa kuliah.

**KIBUM POV END!**

V

V

Ini masih pagi...

Kibum sedang berdiri di depan kompor dan memasak sup kimchi.

Empat hari telah berlalu dari kejadian itu. Dan sejak itu, Kibum mulai membuka percakapan ringan untuk mereka berdua –Kibum dan Yesung.

Mulai ada perkembangan. Rumah ini...tak terlalu sepi lagi.

Tap tap tap

Yesung berhenti di ruang TV dan melihat Kibum dari tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya Kibum sedang menyiapkan nasi untuk sarapan hari ini.

Srrkk...

Yesung tak sengaja menyenggol meja makan. Membuat Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mangkuk ke arah Yesung berada. Ia tersenyum, sedang Yesung masih menunduk.

"kau ingin minum?" Kibum meninggalkan mangkuk dan beralih mengambil gelas dan tempat air, lalu memberikannya pada Yesung.

"_gomawo_." Ucapnya singkat, masih menunduk. Tapi...dia tersenyum, dan samar –samar Kibum dapat melihatnya.

"Makanlah..aku berangkat dulu. Pak Han (sopir keluarga KIM) akan mengantarmu ke universitas." Kibum beranjak dari sana, ia melepas apron dan mengambil tas kerjanya di ruang TV.

"Kibum-_shi_." Yesung memanggilnya, Ia masih menggenggam gelas air yang diberikan Kibum tadi.

"ya?"

"ayo makan." Tawar Yesung sedikit menatap Kibum. Sepertinya Kibum sedang terburu –buru. Tapi..bukankah ini masih pagi?

Kibum tersenyum. Ini pertama kali Yesung mengajaknya makan. Hari lalu Yesung memakan masakannya sendirian, karena Kibum selalu berangkat lebih pagi. Hari ini berbeda. Yesung sepertinya mulai mengikuti Kibum yang bangun terlampau pagi, dan sekarang...berniat sarapan bersama.

"ya." Kibum menaruh tasnya kembali di meja, dan beranjak mendekati meja makan, bersama Yesung.

"_igo_.." Yesung menaruh potongan kimchi di nasi Kibum.

"_gomawo_" sepertinya Kibum akan tersenyum terus hari ini...

V

V

"aku berangkat." Kibum pamit, setelah mengambil kembali tasnya.

Yesung mengangguk. Kibum memperhatikannya seksama.

Tapi...Ketika tangan Kibum terangkat untuk menyentuh rambut Yesung, Yesung mundur dua langkah. Memberi jarak cukup, agar tangan Kibum tak menyentuhnya.

Kibum tak tersenyum miris. Malah tersenyum manis. Ia tau.. Tak secepat itu menerima semua, dan memulai dari awal. Dia memakluminya.

"_mian_" Mereka berujar bersamaan. Melihat satu sama lain, lalu tersenyum bersamaan pula.

Baiklah~! Hari yang baik sedang dimulai... Semoga..

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Jadwal kuliah hari ini berakhir cepat. Biasanya ia harus segera bersiap untuk mengikuti terapi. Tapi... hari ini bukan seperti hari sebelumnya. Tak ada terapi lagi, hari ini ia hanya ingin memakan _ice cream_ di tempat yang sudah lama tak di kunjunginya.

_Mouse&Rabbit_ Cafe.

Tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama Siwon. Dulu.

"aku pesan _ice cream_ vanilla, ya?"

"_**YA! Berhenti di situ LEE YESUNG! YA!"**_

"_**Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Hueeee :P !" Yesung masih berlari mengitari sekitar taman sekolah. Menghindari Siwon yang mukanya penuh dengan ice cream vanilla.**_

"_**Beraninya kau mengotori wajahku, Yesungieee~~~~! Berhenti kau! Kemari!" Siwon terus saja berlarian mengejar Yesung yang bukannya duduk manis di sampingnya sambil memakan ice cream, malah bermain kejar –kejaran dengan muka belepotan seperti itu.**_

"Kau kemana, Siwon-_ah_~?" Lirihnya pada diri sendiri.

"Ini pesanan anda _agashi.._selamat menikmati.." pelayan itu mengintrupsi lamunan Yesung.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

" _sajangnim.." _seseorang sedang berdiri di samping kursi besar dengan Kibum yang duduk memperhatikan deretan kata di lembar –lembar itu.

" _sajangnim_" Ia mengulang panggilannya. Masih belum ada respon...

"_ehmm..sajangnim."_ Ia mengulang lagi, kali ini diawali dengan deheman yang cukup keras.

"ya." Kibum menjawab dingin. Lalu kembali memperhatikan laporan itu lagi.

V

V

"Mungkin kita tak akan bangkrut karena kehilangan investasi kita yang ini. Tapi, nama perusahaan akan tetap tercoreng dengan pembatalan perjanjian ini, saham akan turun." Kibum memberi simpulan, setelah selesai membaca laporan itu, dan mengembalikannya pada Henry, sekretarisnya.

"Aku ingin melihat list perusahaan yang dapat membantu kita menyelesaikan masalah ini. jangan sampai ada _scandal_." Ucapnya dingin, dan merebahkan punggungnya untuk bersandar.

"_ye_, _sajangmnim."_ Henry membungkuk hormat. Dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari meja pemimpin perusahaan KIM itu.

"_Henry-ah~_" Kibum mengintrupsi.

"_ye_?"

"Bisa kau bingkiskan ini untukku?" Kibum menyodorkan dua buah tiket ke arah Henry.

"Aku ingin berlibur dengan istriku." Lanjutnya menatap dua tiket berwarna hijau terang itu.

Tentu Henry sedikit kaget. Dia tak tau jika _sajangnim_nya ini telah menikah. Tapi... itu bukanlah hal yang harus menjadi masalahnya.

"jika saya boleh memberi saran, _sajangnim..."_ Henry belum menerima tiket itu. Ia menunduk dan meminta izin untuk memberikan pendapat.

"katakan saja."

"Akan lebih baik jika _sajangnim_ mengajaknya makan malam lalu memberikannya secara langsung. Bukankah itu lebih romatis?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lagi pula... Anda juga bisa langsung mendapatkan jawaban mengenai ajakan _sajangnim_ dari istri _sajangnim_, bukan?" Lanjut Henry menyematkan senyumnya. Memberi keyakinan bahwa itu memang ide yang baik.

"Kau benar." Kibum mengiyakan, ia tersenyum. Ia sedang membayangkannya juga. Pasti lebih baik, daripada memberikan tiket itu secara tak langsung.

V

V

"_yeoboseyo_?" terdengar suara dari seberang. Yesung menganggkat telpon darinya.

"sedang dirumah?" Kibum bertanya.

"Belum. Aku meminta Pak Han mengantarku ke Cafe." Yesung menjelelaskan. Sebenarnya Kibum tau Yesung berada di Cafe. Sebelumnya ia telah menelepon Pak Han untuk menanyakan kuliah Yesung hari ini.

"Aku melihat berita... Perusahaan Kim..." Yesung tertunduk mengingat isi berita itu.

"Berita itu tidak benar." Kibum memotong Penjelasan Yesung. Ternyata berita lebih cepat menyebar dari pada angin yang bertiup.

"Setelah ini pulanglah, istirahatlah." Kibum meneruskan, karena tak mendengar suara dari Yesung.

"_ne_.."

Sambungan terputus. Kibum menghela nafas panjang, begitu juga dengan Yesung.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Tok tok tok...

Pintu apartemen Yesung diketuk.

Yesung sendiri sedang duduk di ruang TV membaca sebuah novel.

"Pak Han? Ada apa?" Yesung bertanya pada seorang yang mengetuk pintunya tadi.

"Tuan muda meminta saya untuk menjemput Nyoya." Jelasnya pada Yesung, setelah menunduk hormat.

"Oh, begitu_._ Mungkin _appa _dan _eomma _ingin bertemu. Tunggu sebentar Pak Han._"_

Yesung berganti baju yang lebih pantas. Sebuah long dress sederhana dengan warna peach yang lembut. Ia menutupinya dengan mantel dan keluar dengan sepatu hills sederhana yang senada dengan dressnya.

V

V

"Silahkan, Nyonya Kim.." seseorang _namja _membukakan pintu mobil Yesung. Bukan Pak Han, karena sekarang ia masih berada di belakang kemudi. Sepertinya salah satu dari pelayan dari Treasure restaurant ini.

"Terima kasih." Yesung tersenyum singkat dan turun dari mobilnya. Lalu ia berjalan degan di ikuti oleh pembuka pintunya masuk ke restauran itu.

"Sebelah sini Nyonya Kim." Pelayan _namja_ itu memberi petunjuk. Agak geli juga Yesung mendengar sapaan itu. Nyonya KIM. Tapi ia senang!

Sekarang di depannya terdapat sebuah pintu kayu bergaya eropa. Pelayan itu telah meninggalkannya sendirian di sana. Pelayan itu bilang, Kibum sudah ada di dalam menunggunya.

"ada apa denganku?" gumam Yesung lirih, sambil menyentuh dada kirinya yang tiba –tiba berdebar.

Clegg..

Pintu itu terbuka.

Yang pertama dilihat Yesung adalah sebuah meja yang berada di tengah ruangan luas itu. Meja itu tertata rapi. Di atasnya terdapat lilin yang telah menyala, dan wine. Dua kursi di tata berhadapan.

Yesung terkejut. 'bukankah harusnya ini pertemuan keluarga?' batinnya mengingat tebakannya saat dijemput oleh Pak Han.

Ia menunduk. Ia baru menyadari jika ada sebuah batas jalan menuju meja itu, terbuat dari mawar merah dan putih yang di taburkan rapi.

Ia mendongak lagi. Kibum sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Menyambutnya dengan uluran tangan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau tentang makan malam ini." Kibum tersenyum, melihat penampilan Yesung yang lumayan rapi malam ini.

"Ku kira akan ada _eomma_ dan _appa._" Yesung masih menunduk.

"Tebakan yang bagus." Kibum ternyum lebih lebar, bahkan terkekeh. Itu membuat Yesung mendongak dan memeperhatikannya.

Setelan jas hitam yang rapi. Wajah yang tersenyum, tatapan yang hangat.

"ayo kita makan." Kibum tersenyum, _killer smile._

Tep..

"Mm." Yesung megangguk, uluran tangan Kibum diterimanya. Mereka berjalan menuju meja.

V

V

"Yesung-_ah_~" Kibum memulai percakapan ketika hidangan penutup selesai.

"_ne_." Sepertinya senyum Kibum sedari tadi, membuatnya ingin tersenyum pula.

" Ini.." Kibum meletakkan dua tiket berwarna hijau itu dekat dengan tangan Yesung.

"..." Yesung mendongak. Ia mencari penjelasan. Tiket ke Jeju? Untuk apa?

"Delapan bulan ini...Kita belum pernah berlibur. Aku ingin mengajakmu sekarang."

"Tapi..." Yesung mempertimbangkan. Agak gugup juga.

"Aku tak pernah memaksamu, Yesung-_ah_. Tak ada yang memaksamu. Aku hanya menawarkan." Kibum mencoba menjelaskan situasinya. Benar –benar tak ada pemaksaan di sini.

"..." Yesung menunduk, ia melihat baik –baik dua tiket di depannya itu.

" _**Berita Terkini. Terjadi pembatalan kontrak dari pihak perusahaan Baek dan perusahaan Kim. Pembatalan kontrak dilakukan karena adanya ketidak mampuan perusahaan Kim utnuk menenuhi isi perjanjian..." pembawa berita di TV itu bicara dengan sangat lancar menatap kamera.**_

_**Yesung yang tegah duduk menikmati ice creamnya, terdiam sejenak.**_

"_**Ini menyebabkan ketidakstabilan harga saham perusahaan Kim saat ini, karena investasi yang dicabut dari perusaahan Kim sangatlah besar." Pembawa berita itu meneruskan kalimatnya.**_

_**Yesung diam.**_

"_**Kibum" gumamnya lirih.**_

"akan kusimpan." Yesung mengambil tiket itu, dan menyimpannya di dalam tas.

Secara tak sengaja ia menangkap kerutan di dahi Kibum.

'apa dia memikirkan sesuatu?' Batin Yesung bertanya.

Ada keterburu –buruan juga di raut wajah Kibum yang biasanya dingin dan tenang itu. Yesung menangkapnya dengan jelas.

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya. Kibum menyusul dan berjalan di samping Yesung menuju pintu keluar.

Pak Han telah siap di depan restaurant.

"Kau pulanglah dulu. Aku akan menyusul." Kibum berujar. Membukakan pintu untuk Yesung.

"Kau akan ke kantor?" Yesung menoleh, bertanya.

"Ya. Ada sedikit hal yang harus kubereskan." Kibum menganguk menjelaskan. Tatapannya dibuat setenang mungkin di depan Yesung. Ia tak mau Yesung mengkhawatirkan apapun.

"aku ikut" Yesung berkata begitu saja. Bahkan seperti reflek yang tiba –tiba datang.

"..." Kibum diam. Memperhatikan Yesung untuk mencari maksudnya.

"aku tau...mungkin aku tak bisa membantu. Tapi...paling tidak, aku bisa menemanimu." Jelasnya tanpa menatap Kibum. Pipinya bersemu merah, dan tangannya sedikit mengepal erat.

"baiklah.._kajja_."

V

V

Mereka sedang menaiki lift. Entah siapa yang memulai, mereka sedang berpengangan tangan untuk menunggu lift itu terbuka dan sampai di ruangan Kibum.

"Nah...duduklah di sana. Kau juga bisa mengambil makanan atau minuman di bar sebelah sana." Kibum langsung melepas jasnya, menyisakan kemeja panjang dan dasinya yang baru di longgarkan.

Yesung langsung menuju bar yang ditunjukkan Kibum.

Ia mengambil 2 bungkus coklat bubuk, dan mengambil dua gelas keramik. Menuangkan air hangat dari pemanas air dan mengaduk coklat bubuk di gelas.

Ia berjalan. Mendekati Kibum, sembari membawa gelas itu masing –masing di tangannya.

Tek..

Gelas itu ditaruh. Membuat Kibum mendongak, melihat Yesung yang telah berada di samping kirinya.

Perlahan Yesung menggerakkan tangannya. Menggenggam jemari Kibum yang sedang memegang laporan tebal itu. Menatap Kibum dengan tatapan menenangkan, sembari mengeratkan genggammnya.

"_gomawo._." Kibum mengucapkannya sangat dalam, menatap manik Yesung yang menyipit karena tersenyum.

"..." Yesung menarik tangan Kibum. Membuat Kibum berdiri dari duduknya secara halus.

Grepp..

Perlahan, Yesung mendekatkan dirinya pada Kibum. Kibum hanya mematung dan membiarkannya.

Akhirnya...ini pertama kalinya Yesung memeluknya..

Yesung yang memulainya. Yesung memulai untuk memeluk Kibum terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya...

"_gomawo...jeongmal gomawo.._" Kibum mebalasnya. Membalas pelukan hangat itu.

'hangat' batin Yesung, seraya mengangguk dalam pelukan Kibum.

TBC? END?

KEPUTUSAN KALIAN, READERS,,

* * *

Ini adalah SEQUEL? Atau CHAP pembatalan 'END' di chap sebelumnya.

Ini udah panjang, kan? 3217 kata, ehehhehehheee...

Sebenarnya Vhy maunya satu chap ini...trus END.

Tapi... kayaknya terlalu panjang..

Belum lagi adegan **nya bakal banyak makan tempat. Jadi..

Vhy pisah jadi DUA...

Semonga suka...

*Jangan lupa buka FF Vhy yang lain, ya? Ada : Behind t' sence (KYUMIN, YEWOOK) ; DEG -DEG_DEG! (KIHYUN), HALFWAY to the GRAVE (YUNJAE!), HOT KISSEU (YOOSU), STAIRWAY to the HELL (ALL MEMBER SUJU, fokusnya menyusul) *

**Sign,**

**Vhy*mirror**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS TO :**

**-GOD-**

**AND ALL READER, REVIEWER, FOLLOWER, FAVORITER**

**SARANGHAE :***

**.**

**BALAS REVIEW CHAP 7 :**

**ranimaharsi : **Baiklah, ini Vhy udah lanjutin ^_^**  
**

**CloudsYesungie :** Chap ini belum END! Lihat tuh, di wabah masih ada TBCnya ^_^**  
**

**ysismine : **^_^

**Veeclouds : **Iya dunk, kan Yesung mau jadi istri yang baik ! ^_^

Kim Raein : Sampai sekarang Vhy nggak ngerti update cepet itu berapa minggu sekali, atao berapa sekali seminggu. Tapi, vhy usahain kok. kalo ada kesempatan, vhy akan ketik FF dan UPDATE! Ok? soal Kyuhyun jadi anak Kisung ^_^a. Adakah sarang lain? ^_^******  
**

**Cloudhy3424 : **Haduuuh. kalo minta YEWON di FF ini. Kayaknya nggak pas, deh! soalnya FF ini Vhy dedikasikan buat KISUNG. _**Kalo Vhy bikinin YEWON di FF lain**_, gimana? ^_^

**ucuclouds : **OK! ini lanjut ^_^

**cloudya : **Sabar, ya. memnag sekarang Yesung ditakdirkan tidak hamil #PLAK!**  
**

**rina afrida : **Naik rate ! ehehhehe. aku suka kata itu. ^_^

**Jy :** Vhy ambil pendapat Jy kalo ini bakal TBC !** ^_^**

**ermaclouds : **Yesung hamil di Jeju? Vhy usahakan deh! ^_^

**Liekyususng : **Iya tentu bahagia. Ini 'kan DRAMA? ^_^

**Guest : **Heehhehehhehehhe ^_^

**Guest : **Hwaiting! ^_^

**ndahcloud : **Iya nggak appa kok. Kata 'eon'nya di hilangin atau ganti ada sana Vhy, OK? ^_^

**Guest** ...#nggabisabilangapa-apa ^-^

**Guest : **Iya deh... ^_^

* * *

**Summary :**

"Euummph..ha...ha...ha..." Yesung langsung melepaskan gigitannya karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang anyir di bibirnya. Bahu Kibum sedikit berdarah, karena gigitannya. /Romance/Drama/Hurt-Comfort

**.**

**.**

**OUR houseHOLD**

**by : Vhy*mirror**

**.**

**.**

Cast : **Kim Jong Woon**, **Kim Ki Bum**, and another cast -**SUJU's member**-

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !**

**.**

**.**

RATED : – **TA** – ( Tidak Aman )

**.**

GENRE : DRAMA/ROMANCE

**.**

CHAPTER : ?

**.**

Warning : **SC** –Straight Character–, **Typos** –pasti..ada aja –, **POOR EYD** ,**alur EXPRESS** , **general LIFE** –not as SUPERJUNIOR member- ^_^

**Warning++** : _**Bold Italic**_** text is for flashback moment **^_^v

**Warning +++** : di**SARAN**kan untuk membaca cerita ini dengan **POSISI PALING NYAMAN & SANTAI...**

**.**

**DON'T FORGET to SEND me A RIVIEW, ne~~?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**! HAPPY READING !**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kibum masih berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas di mejanya. Jas yang tadi menempel di tubuhnya, sekarang berada di bahu Yesung yang sedang tidur menyamping di sofa, tak jauh dari meja kerja Kibum.

Jam menunjukkan 02:30 AM.

Kibum membereskan beberapa berkas dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjanya. Ia sampirkan tas itu di bahunya dan berjalan mendekati Yesung.

'_neomu yeoppo_.' Batin Kibum yang sedang berjongkok tepat di depan wajah Yesung, sambil menyentuhkan tangannya merapikan rambut Yesung.

Dengan mengangkat bagian kaki dan bahu Yesung, Kibum membawanya ke mobil untuk pulang.

V

V

Keduanya terlelap. Hanya dentikan jam yang halus mengiringi tidur mereka.

Yesung memutar tubuhnya ke arah kanan. Dan memeluk guling yang ada di tengah sebagai pembatas dirinya dan Kibum.

"Eungghh.." Dia melenguh. Ada yang mengusik dirinya. Bukan dari Kibum, tapi sepertinya mimpi yang dialaminya buruk.

Dengan paksa dan sedikit keras, Yesung mendudukkan dirinya dan membuka matanya lebar –lebar.

"Hahh..haah..hahhh.." Dia masih mengatur nafas yang tadi sempat tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Dia di kamar apartemen, dan baru menyadari itu.

Ditelusurinya ruangan itu sebentar. Remang. Dan akhirnya pandangannya berakhir di wajah Kibum yang terlelap.

Dahi Kibum berkerut. Sepertinya dalam tidur pun Kibum belum merasa tenang.

Ttuuk..

Yesung mencoba menyentuhkan telunjuk kanannya ke arah perpotongan alis Kibum, dan menekannya sedikit. Berniat merilekskan syaraf di sekitar dahi dan alis, mungkin?

Benar. Yesung berhasil. Perlahan, guratan itu menghilang. Yesung tersenyum tipis, melihat Kibum juga menyunggingkan senyum tipis dalam tidurnya.

'Apa cara itu benar bisa, ya?' Yesung membatin setelah sekelebat bayangan Heechul _eomma_ muncul. Ia teringat satu hal yang diucapkan _eomma_ mertuanya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dia memegang dadanya. Dia masih mengenakan long dress yang dipakainya tadi malam.

Ia melihat ke arah nakas. Jam 4.13 AM.

Dengan menarik nafas dalam. Ia menurunkan wajahnya. Perlahan agar tak mengusik Kibum. Wajahnya mendekat ke atas wajah Kibum, dan genggaman tangannya makin kuat di dada dan bantalnya.

Chuu~~

Bibir Yesung menempel. Hanya sebentar, karena dia langsung menariknya menjauh.

Dilihatnya wajah tidur Kibum baik –balik, Kibum masih terlelap. Ia merasakan sebuah dorongan untuk melakukannya lagi...

Chuuu~~

Yesung menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Kibum lagi, kali ini lebih lama, dan ia sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat halus bibir atas Kibum.

"Eumm..." Yesung sedikit kaget. Entah sejak berapa lama Kibum telah membalas ciuman itu dengan agak kasar. Mata Yesung mengatup dalam, merasakan tekanan bibir Kibum.

Srrtt...

Kibum meraih pinggang Yesung dan membalikkan posisi mereka, sehingga Kibum berada di atas tanpa melepas lumatan panas itu.

Yesung yang merasa ini akan berlanjut, menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan terus membatin bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja. Sedang Kibum masih menutup mata tenang. Ia belum menyadari apa yang ia lakukan sekarang...

"Eunnghh..." lenguhan Yesung lepas, ketika Kibum mengisap lembut lehernya.

Seketika itu, Kibum merasa terusik. Ia membuka perlahan matanya...

DEG!

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah leher Yesung yang sedikit memerah.

Kibum segera melihat wajah Yesung dan menatapnya tak percaya.

Ia langsung teringat sesuatu dan membuka _bedcover_ yang menutupi tubuh Yesung.

Huuuhh. Yesung masih menggunakan _dress_nya.

"Ki-Kibum-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada orang yang sedang tidur." tak ada intonasi bertanya di sana. Kibum duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan membelakangi Yesung.

"Ak- aku hanya..." Yesung menjawab menggantung. Sejujurnya ia pun tak tau apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia hanya mengikuti...keinginannya.

"Haaahh..." Kibum segera menahan nafas, ketika tau Yesung tak meneruskan kalimatnya, ia memutuskan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aku akan tidur di ruang kerja." Singkatnya, sambil meraih knop pintu.

"Kau membuatku terlihat sebagai _yeoja_ murahan." Kata itu terucap lirih dari Yesung. Tapi masih cukup didengar hingga pintu kamar, tempat kibum berada.

Kibum terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya, sembari memilah kata untuk diucapkan.

"Siapa yang meyuruhmu melakukan itu." Akhirnya kalimat itu yang keluar, dengan nada yang sangat dingin, dan membuat orang tersayat.

"Aku tidak-"

"Katakan saja." Kibum memotong. Ia yakin satu hal. Yesung tak akan melakukannya tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Hikss..hiksss..._mian...mianhae_..." Yesung menekuk lututnya di atas _bed._ Dia menunduk, dan terisak.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu. Aku...hanya ingin membantu.." Lanjutnya setengah teerisak. Air matanya menetes deras membasahi _dress_ dan tangannya yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia malu, sungguh malu.

Bagaimana bisa seorang _yeoja_ mencium namja secara diam-diam seperti itu? Terlebih ia di tolak sekarang...

"_Mian...mianhae_..." Ia mengulangi kata maafnya. Ia benar-benar hanya ingin membantu. Itu saja.

"Tapi...tapi kumohon. Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti _yeoja_ murahan seperti itu." Dia terus menangis dalam katanya, terus mengalirkan air mata. Ia benar-benar diperlakukan seperti seorang penggoda yang berusaha 'menyentuh' seorang yang baru dikenalnya.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir itu, Kibum menyadari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kali ini, pemilihan katanya mungkin tidak tepat (lagi).

Kibum meninggalkan tempatnya, melepas knop pintu dan berjalan mendekati _bed_. Ia meraih salah satu tangan Yesung yang memeluk lutut dan menuntunnya berdiri di samping _bed_.

"Kemarilah.." Kibum membawa Yesung dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang diucapkannya pada Yesung dengan melingkarkan tanganya pada punggung dan pinggang Yesung. Meski sebenarnya, ia tak tau maksud Yesung melakukan itu semua.

"Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu terlihat seperti itu. Tapi..jangan melakukan hal itu lagi. _Arra_?" Kibum menghaluskan nadanya. Ia menangkup wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya, dan melihat tepat ke _onyx_ Yesung.

"_Mian_.." Yesung mengganguk dan menjawab lirih, berusaha menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sekarang, kau tidurlah. Ada beberapa hal yang harus-"

"_Eomma_ bilang, aku bisa menenangkanmu dengan menlakukan 'itu'."

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Sekarang sudah hampir pagi, dan kau harus istirahat. Jadi, tidurlah."

"..." Yesung menatap Kibum dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau bukan seorang penggoda atau murahan. Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, untuk sekarang, kau hanya perlu tidur. Kau terlihat sangat lelah. _Arra_?" Kibum tersenyum di kata terakhirnya. Berusaha meyakinkan Yesung bahwa yang dikatakannya itu benar.

Dalam diam, Yesung mengiyakan.

Perlahan Kibum membawa Yesung berbaring di _bed_, dan menyelimutinya.

Dia bersiap beranjak, ketika...

"Kau juga harus tidur." Cegah Yesung cepat menghalangi tangan Kibum yang sedang megggenngam _bed cover_ merahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tidur." Kibum menyematkan senyumnya lagi. Lalu ikut berbaring di samping tubuh Yesung, dengan batasan guling di tengahnya.

V

V

V

V

Cessss...

Itu hanyalah suara biasa dari sebuah telur yang baru diangkat dari penggorengan.

Tapi, kali ini bukan Kibum yang berdiri di dapur.

Seorang _yeoja_ dengan apron merah bergambar kura-kura sedang sibuk menata roti, selada, tomat, telur menjadi satu tumpukan di atas piring. Dan di sebelahnya sudah siap dua gelas susu coklat hangat.

Cleeg...

Sebuah pintu dibuka. Pintu kamar Yesung dan Kibum.

Kibum baru keluar dari sana dengan menggunakan piama biru muda, masih dengan ekspresi khas orang yang baru bangun.

Dilihatnya jam yang ada di atas meja dekat TV. 05:49 AM. Ini masih pagi. Dan sangat amat terlalu pagi hingga ia telah menemukan sebuah punggung berada di dapur yang telah tertata rapi dengan dua piring roti isi dan dua gelas susu coklat.

Ini bukan pemandangan biasa, Ia tersenyum.

Tap tap tap

Kibum melangkah mendekati dapur. Dan duduk dengan santai di salah satu kursi.

Tekk..

Dengan sengaja dia menaruh segelas susu yang baru diminumnya sedikit, dengan agak keras. Bermaksud memberitahu pembuat sarapan yang hanya memperlihatkan punggungnya dari tadi.

"_Mian_..hanya ini yang bisa kubuat." Yesung –_yeoja_ itu bekata setelah berbaik dan menemukan Kibum telah duduk dengan tersenyum lembut. Sedang belajar menjadi istri yang baik, eoh?

"_Gwaenchana_. duduklah. _Bamog, jja!_." Kibum tersenyum lagi.

"Hari ini, _eomma_ akan datang." Sebuah kalimat dari Yesung itu membuat Kibum berhenti mengunyah roti yang baru diirisnya.

"..." Kibum masih diam. Ia ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Yesung.

"_Eomma_ akan mengajakku untuk membahas tentang program kehamilan dengan dokter." Diakhir kalimat Yesung memelankan suaranya. Sedikit takut, dan...malu.

"Katakan hari ini kau akan makan siang denganku. Bagaimana dengan tiket itu? Kau mau menggunakannya?" secara tidak langsung Kibum menolak permintaan ijin Yesung untuk menemui Heechul _eomma_. Dan langsung megalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku...Kau tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja."

"Masih ada tiga hari untuk memutuskannya, tiket itu akan berlaku selama tiga hari kedepan. Jika kau mengunakan tiket itu bersama temanmu atau...seorang yang lain. Aku takkan memaksa."

"Bukan, bukan begitu tapi...perusahaan sedang mengalami kemundur—"

"Sudah kubilang berita itu tidak benar...Tunggu—" Kibum terdiam setelah mengatakannya.

Ia teringat sesuatu.

'Apakah karena masalah itu dia berusaha untuk membantuku menghilangkan stress?' Kibum membatin mengingat ciuman Yesung malam tadi.

'_Eomma_ pasti mengatakan jika bersetubuh bisa menghiangkan stress.' Simpulnya lagi dalam hati. Dasar _eomma_ mesum!

"Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan _eomma_, kuharap kau mengajakku. _Arrachi_?"

Akhirnya mereka sarapan dengan khikmat.

Yesung menyiapkan baju Kibum dan membawakan tasnya ke depan pintu.

"_Ahjumma_..." Yesung menyapa pertama kali. Saat mengantar Kibum ke pintu, secara bersamaan Han _ahjumma_ datang untuk membereskan apartemen keluarga KIM muda ini.

"..." Yesung menahan legan jas Kibum.

"Bolehkah..hari ini...aku yang membereskan apartemen?" tanyanya hati-hati pada Kibum.

"Kau yakin, kau bisa?"

"Eumm.." jawab Yesung mengangguk, semangat.

"Baiklah.. Han _ahjumma_, hari ini tak usah bersihkan apartemen. Belikan beberapa potong _bulgogi_ untuk Taerin di rumah, dan istirahatlah. Setelah sore, _Ahjumma_ boleh kemali ke Massion _eomma_." Dalam kalimat Kibum ia menyuratkan bahwa _eomma_ tak boleh mengetahui jika Yesung akan mencoba membersihkan apartemen untuk kali ini.

"_Ne_, Tuan muda Kim. _Khamsahamnida_." Ucap Han _ahjumma _sambil berlalu dengan menggenggam beberapa _won_ yang baru diberikan Kibum untuk membelikan dan Taerin –putrinya sebungkus _bulgogi_.

Chuu~~~

Kibum meyentuhkan bibirnya ke dahi Yesung lama, dalam.

Lalu berpamitan dnegan membawa senyum yang lebar.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"N_e_."

V

V

V

Yesung duduk dengan santai di sofa depan TV. Kakinya ia panjangkan dan tangannya memeluk bantal erat. Baru saja ia selesai merapikan bebrapa ruangan. Kamar, dapur, ruang TV, dan ruang kerja Kibum.

"Harga saham dunia mulai tidak stabil. Inflasi telah terjadi di berbagai negara belakangan ini, termasuk korea selatan. Nilai tukar won bergegeser ke kurva bawah, dan terus anjlok. Perusahaan KIM yang kokoh pun mendapatkan dampak yang besar. Ditambah adanya pembatalan kontrak dengan perusahaan Baek, dan adanya kabar miring tentang korupsi yang dilakukan oleh salah satu-"

PIP.

Televisi itu menjadi hitam, ketika Kibum memencet tombol off di remote yang berada di meja depan sofa.

Yesung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pelaku. Memasang ekspresi 'benarkah yang ada di infotaiment itu?'

"Hahhh..." Kibum membuang nafasnya agak kasar. Istrinya yang satu ini mulai melihat TV dengan acara yang tidak penting. Padahal dulu Yesung akan lebih sering memenuhi layar CCTV di kantor Kibum dengan Yesung yang sedang berkutat serius dengan laptopnya.

"Sudah kubilang berita di TV itu-"

"Aku menemukan ini di meja kerjamu." Yesung memotong cepat, dan menyodorkan map kuning cerah pada Kibum.

Map itu dibuka. Dan seketika itu Kibum membawanya melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Ternyata..selama ini kau mengurus perusahaan Donghae _appa_ dan perusahaan Hankhyung _appa_ secara terpisah. Kenapa?" Meski Yesung tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang tertulis di map itu, tetapi ia cukup tau jika itu adalah surat penyerahan kekuasaan Lee Donghae _appa_ pada Kibum yang belum ditandantangi oleh Kim Kibum sendiri.

"Kita akan makan siang, bersiap-siaplah."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kim Yesung."

"Jangan mencoba mengaturku sekarang. Kau yang salah. Apa _appa_ tau soal ini? apa yang terjadi di perusahaanmu? Kenapa banyak sekali masalah dan aku tak tau apapun? Semiskin apa kita sekarang, ha?"

"Jangan masuk ke ruang kerjaku lain kali."

Pintu ruang kerja itu tertutup bersama Kibum di dalamnya.

Mereka bertengkar lagi.

"_Appa_..."

"Berita itu pasti membuat kalian bertengkar, _keujji_? Apa penghianat itu dari keluarga Baek juga?"

"_Ne_. Namanya Baek Daeri. Dia membawa sebagian uang perusahaan."

"Jadi, mereka sengaja memberimu kontrak dan kau telah membayar sebagian, dan menyerahkan sisanya pada bendaraha Baek."

"Dan mereka membawa semuanya."

"Yesung..."

"Aku akan memintanya tanda tangan _appa_, dia harus bisa memimpin perusahaan Lee."

"Kibum-ah...itu berarti kau..."

"Tidak apa mengorbankan satu perusahaan, _appa_. Lagipula, aku telah menyerahkan saham Kim untuk Lee. Semua karyawan yang berada di naungan KIM, akan tetap bekerja. Mereka hanya berganti naugan."

"_Eomma_mu akan marah besar jika kau gagal."

"Ada lebih dari sepuluh ribu kepala rumah tangga di perusahaan Kim, _appa_. Aku tak akan mengecewakan semua orang itu."

"Jika begitu, _appa_ akan mengurus perusahaan Kim hingga stabil, dan menaruhnya di bawah naungan Lee."

"_Gomawo_, _appa_."

"Yesung mungkin marah atau bangga padamu.."

"Kemungkinan kedua lebih kecil. Aku tak terlalau berharap."

Percakapan telepon itu tertutup, dan map yang sedari tadi dipandangi Kibum disobek menjadi dua bagian. Kertas bermatrai itu telah tak ada gunanya sekarang.

V

V

V

Tok tok tok

Kibum mengetuk pintu kamar. Ia yakin Yesung ada di dalam. Entah bersiap untuk makan siang dengannya atau hanya duduk diam.

Tok tok tok

Cleeeg,

Pintu terbuka, Kibum memutuskan memutar knop pintu yang ternyata tak dikunci.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Jatuh miskin?" Kibum bertanya dan berjalan ke _bed_, saat melihat Yesung duduk di pinggir bed sambil menunduk.

"Kau hanya perlu duduk diam, dan menunggu. Semua baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Percayalah, Kim Yesung~"

Dengan kata itu, Yesung mendongak dari berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tak setuju. Bagaimana dia harus percaya? Jatuh miskin apa? Yang Yesung khawatirkan adalah Kibum. Bagaimana Kibum akan menopang semua itu sendirian?

"_Appa_ akan membantu mengurusnya. Jadi,...ayo kita makan siang di sebuah restauran, mungkin?"

"..." Yesung hanya mendongak. Ajakan makan siang. Bukankah itu adalah awal dari sebuah kencan?

"Apa kau tak mau menghabiskan siang ini bersama suamimu?"

BluSSSHHH!

Kibum mengatakan hal yang sangat tabu baginya. Suami? Benarkah? Ajakan kencan ini...bukan mimpi? Tapi ia harus mengingat satu hal lagi..

"Orang akan mengenalimu...mereka akan bertanya.."

Kibum tau arah pembicaraan ini. Karena pernikahannya yang sembunyi-sembunyi, belum ada yang tau jika mereka telah menikah. Akan sangat ganjil jika mereka keluar bersama dan makan siang dengan santai saat terjadi masalah besar di perusahaan Kim.

"Apa kita perlu menggunakan baju pasangan?"

Kibum meyakinkan Yesung dengan ucapannya itu. Ternyata cukup untuk membuat Yesung menggeleng sambil tersenyum, dan percaya jika akan baik-baik saja jika mereka keluar bersama.

"_**bersikaplah manis padanya. Dia itu manja. Jadi jangan memasang wajah serius..."**_

Kibum kembali teringat pesan siwon. Siwon benar. Yesung terlihat lebih nyaman ketika dia menggunakan kata-kata yang santai. Bahkan Kibum akan menenemukan Yesung merona, karena perkataan sederhananya..

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Kibum telah menenukan pintu kamar terbuka, dan memperlihatkan Yesung dengan rok selutut yang dipadu dengan kaus merah bergambar kura-kura. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda.

"Sepertinya aku salah mengenakan baju.." Kibum melihat setelan jasnya. Dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku ingin makan di kaki lima saja."

"Aku akan mengganti baju dulu."

Dan Kibum keluar dengan mengenakan kaus senada Yesung, dan _jeans_ panjang.

"Sekarang lebih baik, _keujji_? _Kajja_.."

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya untuk Yesung.

Dan dengan sedikit merona Yesung mengamitnya dengan lembut.

Mereka menuju parkiran apartemen, dan segera melesat untuk makan siang –lebih tepatnya kencan pertama mereka.

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

"Emmpphh...euungh..." lenguhan Yesung lepas. Entah apa yang membuat Yesung melepaskannya. Bahkan Ia tak berani membuka mata walau hanya sedikit. Kibum menciumnya. Dalam, basah. Yesung merasakan lidah Kibum menggelitik celah bibirnya.

"Euuppphhaaa..." Mulut Yesung terbuka. Kibum menggigit bibirnya, agak kasar. lalu memeluk Yesung, erat. Hangat.

_Cup ice cream_ yang dibawa Yesung jatuh begitu saja di lantai.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang TV apartemen, setelah baru saja pulang dari kencan mereka.

Awal pulang kencan mereka, sangat canggung. Mereka hanya saling tatap.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai mereka telah bercumbu mersa seperti saat ini.

"Eummpphhh.." Yesung melenguh lagi. Bukan karena nikmat, tapi dia berusaha melepas panggutan Kibum yang telah berlangsung lama. Ia ingin menghirup nafas.

Chuu~~

Kecupan singkat mengakhiri cumbuan itu. Nafas Yesung tak beraturan dan pendek. Dia berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. Sedang Kibum terus menatap Yesung yang sedang menunduk dan memedang dada bidang milik Kibum.

"Boleh kulanjutkan?" Kibum bertanya. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menggoda Yesung.

Bluuush!

Wajah Yesung memerah. Kata itu cukup frontal baginya. Dia hanya mengangguk samar, karena langsung terbungkam bibir Kibum yang telah memanggut bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian.

"Eungghhh.."Lenguhan Yesung membuat Kibum memperdalam ciumannya, dan tanpa melepas panggutan mereka, Kibum menggiring Yesung memasuki kamar..

Dengan perlahan Kibum membaringkan Yesung beserta tubunya berada tepat di atasnya. Hanya dengan jeda dua detik melepas ciumannya, Kibum melepaskan kaus merah yang digunakannya, dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Eummpphh.."

"_**tiidakk,,,,ku mohonnn... jangan sentuh aku! AKU BILANG,, JANGAN SENTUH AKU !"**_

_**"KAU APAKAN MENANTUKU HINGGA DIA MENANGIS EOHH~~?"**_

DEG!

Kibum segera melepaskan ciumannya dan melompat dari atas Yesung, setelah sekelebat ingatan yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Kini ia duduk di pinggir _bed_, dan membelakangi Yesung. Sedang Yesung yang tak mengerti, mengikuti jejak Kibum yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menunduk.

"Emm.._wae_?" Yesung mencoba bertanya, sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Meski ia masih menggunakan baju dan roknya dengan utuh, Kibum telah menciumnya dalam tadi. Bahkan untuk mengingatnya saja, ia masih memerah.

"Mandilah. Ada yang harus kuurus." Kalimat Kibum sangat dingin, seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau menolakku dua kali." Yesung tersenyum miris.

Seketika itu, Kibum mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung yang semakin menunduk.

"_**Kau membuatku terlihat sebagai yeoja murahan."**_

Kibum sangat mengingat kalimat itu.

"Jika aku melakukannya, Kau akan terus berpikir bahwa aku hanya membutuhkanmu untuk seorang KIM baru."

"Heechul _eomma_ bilang.."

"Kim Yesung.."

"Aku belum selesai bicara! Heechul _eomma_ bilang kalau kau...kau...menyukaiku. Jadi..."

Chuu~~~

Yesung tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia melilih untuk berdiri dan mencium pipi kiri Kibum. Dan tersenyum manis.

"Y-Yesung-_ah_.." Kibum membulatkan matanya. Ia sungguh tak percaya. Yesung bisa berubah hanya dengan satu kalimat?

"_Nado Johahamnida_, Kim Kibum-_ssi_." Kalimat itu berakhir dengan senyum dan Yesung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kibum perlahan.

"..." Dengan senyum singkat, Kibum mempertemukan lagi bibir mereka, dan kembali menindih Yesung di ranjang.

"Euunghhh..." Kibum berlaih ke leher Yesung untuk menyesapnya dan mengigit kecil hingga leher mulus itu menjadi merah bahakan sedikit biru.

''Eumm..." Yesung melenguh lagi, membuat bagian bawah Kibum menegang. Tak pernah ia merakasan sensasi seperti ini.

Yesung menyamankan posisinya. Lengannya ia genggamkan ke rambut Kibum dan ia mendongak untuk memberi akses Kibum untuk mencumbu lehernya lebih dalam.

Salah satu tangan Kibum yang menyangga diririnya, ia turunkan ke ujung kaus Yesung ia membelai perut dan pinggang Yesung sambil mengangkat Kaus itu lepas dari tubuh Yesung.

Seketika Yesung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia tak mau melihat Kibum yang sedang memperhatikan dadanya yang hanya terbalut _bra_ sederhana berwarna hitam. Sangat kontras dari kulit putih susunya.

Kibum tersenyum lembut tangannya yang membuang kaus tadi, ia alihkan untuk mengarahkan dagu Yesung untuk menatapnya.

Puuk..

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Yesung menepukkan tangannya ke bahu Kibum.

"Aaaa!" Yesung berteriak agak keras. Ia kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Kibum meniup telinganya.

Kibum tersenyum, dan meneruskan kegiatannya untuk memberikan beberapa tanda di leher dan dada Yesung yang setengah terbuka.

Srrtt,

Dengan satu gerakan rok Yesung telah turun dan terbuang entah kemana. Kini hanya tinggak bra dan celama dalam yang membungkus dirinya.

Tak membuang waktu Kibum menurunkan kepalanya berniat mencium perut Yesung rata Yesung dan memberikan _kissmark_..

"Tunggu!" Tangan Yesung menghalangi kepala Kibum yang hampir bersentuhan dengan perutnya.

"Bisakah...kita melakukannya...di bawah selimut?" Katanya sambil menunduk mengamati ekspresi Kibum yang bertanya-tanya. Kibum terseyum, menggeleng.

"Aku janji akan menutup mataku, Nyonya Kim. Aku janji." Kibum berkata sambil menutup matanya.

Chuu~

Rasanya ada kupu-kupu yang sedang berterbangan dan menggelitik perut Yesung ketika Kibum mengecup perutnya. Darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir, ketika ia merasakan Kibum menurunkan ciumannya menuju bagian kewanitaannya.

"Eummphh..." Yesung menahan desahannya ketika Kibum melebarkan pahanya dan meniup bibir kewanitaannya lembut.

Dengan perlahan Kibum mencumbu dan menggelitik bibir vagina Yesung intens. Sesekali lidahnya dijulurkan untuk merasakan Yesung lebih dalam lagi.

Yesung menggeliat tak nyaman. Matanya terus tertutup, dan keringat dingin keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Setuhan Kibum, cumbuan Kibum, ia menikmati semuanya hingga membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendongak dan membusungkan dadanya untuk menahan nafsunya.

"Ennggghaa...ha...ha..." Yesung bernafas cepat. Jantungnya tak bisa terkontrol dengan adanya Kibum di atas tubuhnya.

Teeg,

Kaitan _bra_ Yesung terlepas. Mebuat Yesung membuka matanya perlahan untuk mengintip apa yang dilakukan Kibum selanjutnya.

Dari sela matanya dia melihat Kibum masih memejamkan matanya. Kibum menepati janjinya untuk tak membuka matanya. Tapi.._Ommo_! Saat pandangan Yesung turun ke bawah tubuhnya, ia tak melihat Kibum memakai apapun. Kibum telah sama telanjangnya dengan dia.

Bluusshhh!

Apa lagi itu? Sesuatu menggangung tegak di antara selangkangannya.

Sesegera mungkin Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping yang menyebabkan rambut setengah basahnya mengenai pipi Kibum.

"Kau tau, Yesung-ah. Aku tak pernah melakukan ini. Jadi...aku hanya akan mengikuti naluriku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kibum menurunkan tubuhnya, hingga menempel dengan tubuh Yesung tanpa menindihnya.

"Eungghh.." Dan dengan lenguhan itu pula Yesung baru mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kibum. Sesuatau sedang berusaha menyeruak holenya.

"Eummppphh.." Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat ketika dengan paksa kejantanan Kibum mulai tenggelam.

"Kumohon, tahanlah sedikit." Kibum berbisik serak tepat di telinga Yesung. Yesung langsung mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang hingga punggung Kibum.

"Emmpphh...Euungghh..." desah meraka bersahutan. Tangan kanan Kibum masih fokus untuk mengarahkan kejantanannya, dan yang kiri sendang fokus membelai kepala Yesung untuk memenangkannya. Bahu kanan Kibum sedang digigit kuat Yesung yang terus menguat sejalan dengan kejantanann Kibum yang makin tenggelam dalam hole Yesung.

"Euummph..ha...ha...ha..." Yesung langsung melepaskan gigitannya karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang anyir di bibirnya. Bahu Kibum sedikit berdarah, karena gigitannya.

Chuu~~

Kibum langsung meraup bibir merah itu, dan memberika cumbuah basah, dalam, dan penuh gairah pada Yesung.

JLEB!

Karena tak ingin melihat Yesung yang hampir pucat menahan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya, Kibum langsung menghentakkan kejantanannnya dengan sekali sentakan.

Tak ayal yesung langsung menggigit kuat bibir Kibum yang menciumnya, lalu berteriak kencang.

"_Mianhae_." Singkat Kibum memandang Yesung yang penuh peluh dan matanya terkatup lelah.

Yesung mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kibum. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut, dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

TBC-:_

* * *

Anyyyyeeeeooooong!

Hadeh! #LAP KERINGAT!

Vhy ketik ini mungkin udah empat kali. Dan selalu berganti-bangti adegan, karena Vhy lupa cerita detailnya.

Tiap Vhy ketik ini Chapter,dengan tidak elitnya laptop Vhy langsung _collapse_ dan ngambek nggak mau nyala lagi! Huft!

Udahlah.. Ini tanpa edit, tanpa embel-embel apa-apa. Maaf ya, ENDnya nggak jadi sekarang.

Chap ini masih lanjut. Masih mau baca?

REVIEW?


	9. Chapter 9

**Vhy + GE Presents :**

**.**

**Summary :**

Kenapa dengan Kibum. Kenapa penyatuan tubuh ini tak bisa menyatukan mereka berdua? / "Euummmh...aaahh..." Yesung terus mendesah. Inilah yang dia mau, Ia melihat kilatan gairan di mata Kibum yang sedang bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**OUR houseHOLD**

Cast : **Kim Jong Woon**, **Kim Ki Bum**, and another cast -**SUJU's member**-

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !**

**.**

**.**

RATED : – **TA** – ( Tidak Aman )

**.**

GENRE : DRAMA/ROMANCE

**.**

CHAPTER : ?

**.**

Warning : **SC** –Straight Character–, **Typos** –pasti..ada aja –, **POOR EYD** ,**alur EXPRESS** , **general LIFE** –not as SUPERJUNIOR member- ^_^

**Warning++** : _**Bold Italic**_** text is for flashback moment **^_^v

**Warning +++** : di**SARAN**kan untuk membaca cerita ini dengan **POSISI PALING NYAMAN & SANTAI...**

**.**

**DON'T FORGET to SEND me A RIVIEW, ne~~?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**! HAPPY READING !**

* * *

JLEB!

Karena tak ingin melihat Yesung yang hampir pucat menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya, Kibum langsung menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan sekali sentakan.

Tak ayal Yesung langsung menggigit kuat bibir Kibum yang menciumnya, lalu berteriak kencang.

"_Mianhae_." Singkat Kibum memandang Yesung yang penuh peluh dan matanya terkatup lelah.

Yesung mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kibum. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut, dan mengangguk.

V

V

"Eummpphh..." Yesung menggeliat tak nyaman merasakan sesuatu yang baru dalam tubuhnya.

"Aa..." dia menjerit singkat ketika tak sengaja membuat pergeseran vaginanya dan kejantanan Kibum.

"Ssshhh..." mendengar Kibum berdesis, entah kenapa Yesung merasa lebih baik mendengar itu.

Yesung secara _intens_ memandang Kibum yang masih menutup matanya. Setelah ia mulai merasa nyaman, ia menurunkan tangannya ke bahu Kibum.

"Bergelaklah.." Ucapnya lirih, sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Eeuunnggh.." Kibum menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung menghujam Yesung keras. Cukup jeritan menyakitkan tadi, dan sekarang ia akan memulai dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan tak menyakiti Yesung.

Kibum mengeluarkan kejantanannya, sangat perlahan dan hanya menyisakan ujung.

"Eummmpphh.." Yesung kembali menutup matanya erat, sangat perih dan tak menyenangkan.

Hingga Kibum mengecup bibirnya singkat, membuatnya membuka mata.

"Bahumu berdarah."

"Aku yakin kau menangis." Balas Kibum melengkungkan senyumnya.

"Eummphh...eungghh...hhh...hhhheehh...eenggghh..." desahan Yesung beriringan dengan lembutnya pergerakan Kibum dalam tubuhnya, sangat lembut, sangat hati-hati.

"Aaahhh..." Yesung melepaskan hasratnya, membasahi kejantanan Kibum yang masih di dalam _hole_nya, dan membuatnya sedikit lebih licin.

Kibum masih menyangga tubuhnya dengan dua lengan, dan menghentikan pergerankannya ketika cengkraman Yesung mengerat di bahunya. Yesung orgasme, dan Kibum membiarkan pengalaman Yesung untuk pertama kalinya itu menjadi hal yang tak terburu-buru.

"Hahhh...haa...hhhaaahh..."

"Kau lelah?" Dengan masih menutup mata, Kibum membiarkan satu lengannya untuk menyapu rambut Yesung yang menutupi dahi, dan mata.

"_A..ani_." Jawabnya singkat sambil membuang muka.

Tatapannya sedikit sayu, ketika ia memandang Kibum lagi.

Sedari tadi, Yesung merasa, Kibum...Kibum terlalu aneh.

Heechul _eomma _mengatakan, jika Kibum bukanlah orang yang sabar, dingin dan selalu bertindak otoriter. Kibum akan bertindak sesuka hatinya tanpa memikirkan orang lain. Tapi...Tapi Kibum yang ini berbeda. Kibum yang sedang menyatu dengannya ini terlalu sabar, terlalu hati-hati, dan terkesan tidak menikmati apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan.

"Ki-Kibum-_ssi_." Yesung memanggil dengan nada takut. Ia tak ingin membuat suasana tiba-tiba berubah canggung dan tak nyaman.

"Kau—apa kau menyukainya?" akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yesung-_ah_?"

"Kau..Kau tak menikmatinya..Heechul _eomma_ bilang..."

"Kau merusak suasana." Suara Kibum mendingin, seraya menurunkan tubuhnya mendekat ke tubuh Yesung.

"Hikkss...hikkksss...Kau selalu saja begitu." Yesung terisak, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia bukan bermaksud merusak suasana. Tapi, ia hanya ingin jujur dengan perasaannya yang mengatakan bahwa Kibum sedang tak menikmati ini dan hanya terus menahan diri.

Perlahan Kibum bermaksud melepas kejantanannya dari _hole_ Yesung, dan bergelung saja di sebelah Yesung..

Teepp..

Dengan segera Yesung mengapitkan pahanya, yang membuat kejantanan Kibum terjepit dan refleks ia membuka matanya lebar sambil berdesis.

"Kau yang memulainya! Kau yang merusak suasana! Kau hanya menahan diri! Kau terlalu hati-hati! Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku hingga membuatku tidak nyaman! Kau yang merusaknya! Kau merusak suasana!" Yesung terus berteriak dan melotot di bawah Kibum. Ia tak mempedulikan apapun lagi, bahkan saat kejantanan Kibum keluar dari_ hole_nya dengan paksa.

Jika Yesung merasa nyaman, Jika Yesung bisa menikmatinya...Kenapa dengan Kibum. Kenapa penyatuan tubuh ini tak bisa menyatukan mereka berdua?

Kibum langsung menutup matanya lagi, dalam hatinya...Ia hanya khawatir membuat Yesung tidak nyaman. Dan sekarang, karena kehati-hatiannya, Yesung malah merasa tidak nyaman.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya seperti pasangan lain? Sulitkah untukmu? Terlalu sulitkah? Aku hanya meminta itu. Bahkan kau-"

Perkataan Yesung terpotong. Kibum telah meraup bibirnya kasar dan membuat Yesung bungkam.

Kali ini bukan kecupan atau ciuman lembut. Ciuman kali ini terasa sangat hangat, sangat bergairah, sangat dalam dan sangat basah.

Perlu beberapa detik untuk Yesung mengerti. Dan baru saat itu, ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kibum, dan ikut menciumi bibir Kibum _intens_.

"Emmpphh...eeeunnghhh..." Yesung melenguh. Kibum sedang mengecupi belahan dadanya secara bergantian, dan tangannya sedang aktif menggerayangi pinggang dan punggung Yesung yang terkadang melengkung menahan gairah.

"Eeuungghhh...Ahhh..." Untu kedua kalinya Yesung mengeluarkan cairan. Dan seketika itu pula gerakan Kibum kembali berhenti.

"Jangan bertanya." Yesung berujar singkat. Itu membuat Kibum mengeluarkan seringai yang tak pernah dilihat Yesung.

JLEB!

"Ahhhkkk..." Yesung sedikit menjerit merasakan Kibum menghujamnya agak keras.

Srrtt..

Dengan sedikit kasar, Kibum mengangkat tubuh Yesung untuk duduk bersandar di kepala _bed_ dengan kejantanannya yang masih tertanam. Menyebabkan Yesung sedikit mengaduh, tapi tak diindahkan oleh Kibum.

Tess..

Yesung melihat sesuatu menetes dari vaginanya. Bukan sesuatu yang putih.

"Kau berdarah, apa sakit?" Kibum ikut menunduk, melihat arah pandagan Yesung.

"_ne_." Yesung menjawab singkat. Bukan bermaksud memberi kesan dingin, Tapi ia hanya ingin tau apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum selanjutnya. _Apa Kibum akan berhenti?_

"Baiklah..." Dengan jawaban itu, Kibum menggenjot kejantanannya keluar masuk dengan sedikit kasar, dan tidak sabar.

"Euummmh...aaahh..." Yesung terus mendesah. Inilah yang dia mau, Ia melihat kilatan gairan di mata Kibum yang sedang bersamanya.

"Sebut namaku, Yesung-_iee_.." Kibum makin cepat memasukkan dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Sedang Yesung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di vaginanya.

Ia merasakan kejantanan Kibum berdenyut dan semakin menggesek _hole_nya dengan kasar.

"Ki..Bummmmm-aaaaaaah.."

"Aaahhhh..."

Mereka keluar bersamaan. Dan Kibum langsung menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang kini berada di sisi kanan-kiri kepala Yesung.

Kibum tersenyum pertama kali saat melhat Yesung tepat di depan wajahnya.

Dan Yesung pun tersenyum balik pada Kibum.

Chuu~~

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Dengan perlahan Kibum membaringkan Yesung kembali, dan menyelimutinya dengan _bed cover _di tengah nafas mereka yang masih beradu. Kecupan di dahi Yesung itu adalah sebuah terima kasih dan tentu saja cinta.

**~ Begini. Vhy mau menjelaskan sesuatu. Sebenarnya hubungan intim itu hanya bisa dilakukan maksimal sebanyak dua kali 'ejakulasi sperma'. ****Nggak akan ada o****yang bisa sampe kuat sebanyak empat, lima, bahkan berkali-kali (meskipun dia sekuat atlet SUMO) ~ (jika lebih, itu hanyalah orgasme kering yaitu orgasme tanpa adanya ejakulasi sperma). Apalagi sampai 'sperma'nya encer (pasti cowoknya keburu tepar!). Jadi, Vhy mau yang real-real aja. Kalaupun mau hot, entar GE tambahin sekuatnya. (by request)! #PLAAAK! ~**

V

V

Pagi menjelang.

Belum ada pergerakan apapun di kamar Kibum dan Yesung.

Keduanya masih terlelap berhadapan, dengan tangan Yesung yang berada di dada Kibum. Tangan Kibum yang ditindih kepala Yesung dan di pinggang Yesung.

Yesung pertama kali membuka matanya perlahan. Tak ada cahaya yang mengusiknya dari tidur. Ia membuka mata, karena ia sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dilihatnya baik-baik Kibum yang sedang tidur. Mata tertutup itu, pipi itu, hidung, itu, bibir itu. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik. ia bahkan tak menyangka bahwa ekspresi tidur Kibum akan setenang ini sekarang. Sangat berbeda dengan tadi malam sebelum mereka melakukan..

Bluussshh...

Wajah Yesung langsung memerah mebayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Nada dingin itu yang pertama kali terdengar oleh Yesung. Dan langsung membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

Kenapa nada Kibum begitu tak nyaman didengar?

Yesung geram, dan bermaksud memarahi Kibum lagi..

"Hhooee~~" seketika itu Yesung bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan _bed cover_ yang nemutupi tubuhnya. Perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk.

"Hooeeee~~" suara Yesung terdengar hingga _bed_ yang sekarang diduduki Kibum yang tengah panik.

Tanpa repot-repot menutupi 'sesuatu' di antara selangkangannya Kibum segera mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu dengan tidak sabar.

"Yesung-_ah_? _Gwaenchana_? Ya! Yesung-_ah_...buka pintunya!" Kibum terus berteriak dan mengetuk. Ia sangat khawatir, karena Yesung terus saja mengeluarkan suara mual.

"Yesung-_ah._..Buka pintunya dulu." Kibum terus mengetuk dan menggoyang- goyangkan daun pintu kamar mandi.

Cleek..

Pintu terbuka perlahan, dan Kibum langsung mundur untuk melihat Yesung secara keseluruhan.

Detik berikutnya ia telah mengangkup wajah Yesung dan mengelap bibir Yesung yang basah.

"_Gwaenchana?_" Nada khawatirnya sangat kental. Tapi Yesung segera menghempaskan tangan Kibum di wajahnya, dan kembali mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari dalam.

"Yesung-_ah_?! Yesung-_ah gwaencahana_?"

_Apa perkataanku terlalu dingin tadi?_ Pikir Kibum dalam hati.

"Baumu tidak enak, _Kibummie_~! Itu membuatku ingin muntah!" Yesung menjawab dari dalam, tak kalah keras dari teriakan Kibum tadi.

Mendengar itu, Kibum terawa agak keras sambil menggeleng. Lalu ia mencoba untuk mencium tubuhnya. Benar. Baunya sedikit tak enak. Sangat kental dengan bau keringat dan sex.

Dengan terus tersenyum, Kibum membuka almari, dan mengeluarkan sepasang baju tidur, celana dalam serta _bra_, lalu ditaruhnya di atas _bed_.

Kemudian, ia mengambil sebuah celana dalam, dan baju yang serasi dengan milik Yesung, lalu membawanya.

Tok tok tok..

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Bukan bermaksud membuat Yesung keluar. Ia hanya ingin Yesung mendengarkannya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan bajumu di _bed_. Mandilah. Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi luar, dan menyiapkan sarapan." Ujar Kibum, Lalu melangkah membuka pintu kamar mereka, setelah membuka jendela kamar, agar udara terasa lebih segar.

V

V

Dengan keberanian yang cukup, Yesung membuka pintu kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benangpun berada di tubuhnya. _Bed cover_ yang kotor itu, ia jatuhkan ke _bath-up_ dan ia mandi di bawah aliran _shower_.

Tap tap tap

Ia melangkah perlahan dan takut- takut. Bukan hal yang diinginkannya jika tiba-tiba Kibum masih berada di kamar, atau baru membuka pintu kamar.

Srrt..

Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil baju di atas _bed_, dan kembali ke kamar mandi.

Setelahnya, dengan cepat ia mengangkat sprei dan bantal mereka ke kamar mandi. Ia tak suka dengan baunya. Membuatnya ingin muntah.

V

V

Saat keluar dari kamar, Yesung menemukan punggung Kibum dengan tali apron di pinggangnya.

Dengan sedikit merona, Yesung duduk di meja makan dan tersenyum pada Kibum saat pandangan mereka bertemu sejenak.

"Nah, ini sarapannya." Kibum meletakkan sepanci sup _kimchi_ dan beberapa lauk lain di piring-piring kecil.

Yesung yang ingin membantu, mengambil dua mangkuk kosong, mengisinya dengan nasi. Dan Kibum membantu mengambilkan dua gelas susu coklat yang masih hangat.

Mereka makan dengan tenang.

"Tentang liburan ke Jeju itu..." Kibum menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku tak mau...Perusahaanmu sedang—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengurus hal yang bukan menjadi-"

"Kibum-_ssi_!" Yesung langsung menutup telinga dan matanya. Ia tak mau mendengar apapun dari Kibum.

"Haaaah..Kenapa semenjak kita bicara, kita selalu bertengkar." Yesung bergumam sambil menunduk. Tapi suaranya masih cukup jelas di telinga Kibum.

"Karena, kau sangat keras kepala." Ucap Kibum sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan bersimpuh di lantai dekat kursi Yesung.

"Dengar, Kau hanya perlu duduk, dan mengatakan mau pergi atau tidak ke Jeju. Jangan pikirkan pekerjaanku, perusahaanku, bahkan jangan pikirkan _eomma _atau _appa_. Cukup pikirkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Bisakah?" Kibum berkata panjang lebar, seraya menangkupkan jemarinya pada tangan Yesung di atas pangkuan Yesung.

"Katakan iya, jika kau ingin pergi. Dan katakan tidak, jika kau hanya ingin pergi berkencan denganku ke taman atau kebun binatang di Seoul." Kibum melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil mengusap pipi Yesung yang menurutnya sedikit tirus karena kurus.

"Aku...baiklah. Aku akan pergi bersamamu ke Jeju, Kibum-_ssi_."

Dengan jawaban itu senyum Kibum merekah. Ia berdiri dan meraih Yesung ke pelukannya.

"_Gomawo_." Ucap Kibum tulus.

"Omong-omong...Aku lebih suka mendengarmu memanggilku _Kibummie_." Kibum melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat Yesung.

"Aaaaauukkk." Kibum mengaduh merasakan cubitan keras di pinggangnya.

"Jangan bercanda!" Yesung langsung berlari menuju kamar dan membanting pintunya keras.

Sebelum Yesung berlari, Kibum sempat melihat ada guratan merah di pipi, telinga bahkan leher Yesung. Malu sepertinya, dan beberapa hal lain seperti _kissmark_ juga.

Dan..

Itulah modal Kibum untuk membereskan masalah perusahaan sepanjang hari ini.

Membayangkan wajah Yesung yang merona dan desahannya tadi malam bersamanya..

Haaaaaaahhh...Senangnya...

TBC or END?

TERSERAH KALIAN guys?

(Kalo TBC, **GE** bakalan kasih NC di Jeju. #digemplang**GE**)

**Vhy tanya ke GE : Ge, itu Ge, Ge bikin NCnya berdasarkan apa? (Vhy nggak berani tanya langsung)**

Sign,

Vhy*mirror

...

Balasan review (untuk yang tidak login) :

**Santi** : benarkah? bagus! moga suka chap ini! (Panggil yang punya akun Vhy aja, ya?)^^

**Guest** : Baguslah, kau suka. Guest? siapakah nama aslimu? ^_^

**Liekyusung** : Baiklah! ini udah lanjut! ^_^

**rina afrida** : Honeymoon di Jeju? masih dipikirkan. Tunggu respon dari yang lain. Sudah hot-kah yang saya update? ^_^

**Jy** : oke, udah dilanjut. Bahagia? tentu! in kan drama? ^_^

**Guest** : Baiklah ini lanjut..hehehehe ^_^

**Dindatauruz** : Yeyyyy. Dindatauruz mau review. Lanjut ^_^

.

.

**GE**'s note :

Membaca adalah sebuah peran yang dilakukan seseorang untuk melampiaskan rasa penasarannya pada sebuah karya. Review?


	10. Chapter 10

**Vhy + GE Presents :**

**.**

**Summary :**

"..Bersikaplah hemat Kibum-ssi. Perusahan sedang tidak baik. Jadi..." / "Jangan bicara mesum seperti itu!" Yesung melolot, dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya. / _That was my hot morning kiss ever._ / _Benarkah?_

**.**

**.**

**OUR houseHOLD**

Cast : **Kim Jong Woon**, **Kim Ki Bum**, and another cast -**SUJU's member**-

**.**

Disclaimer : **ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE (VHY)!**

**.**

RATED : – **TA** – ( Tidak Aman )

**.**

GENRE : DRAMA/ROMANCE

**.**

CHAPTER : ?

**.**

Warning : **SC** –Straight Character–, **Typos** –pasti..ada aja –, **POOR EYD**, **alur EXPRESS**, **general LIFE** –not as SUPERJUNIOR member-

**Warning +++** : di**SARAN**kan untuk membaca cerita ini dengan **POSISI PALING NYAMAN & SANTAI...**

**.**

**DON'T FORGET to SEND me A RIVIEW, ne~~?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**! HAPPY READING !**

* * *

"_Seongaphamnida_, _appa_." Kibum berucap sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajad untuk berterimakasih pada Hankyung _appa_.

"Sudah seharusnya. Sekarang pulang dan ajak istrimu jalan-jalan."

V

V

Cleek..

Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya. Berharap ia bisa menemukan Yesung yang sedang tidur di _bed_ atau sedang berdiri di balkon kamar.

Tapi nihil.

Tak ada yang ia temukan di kamar.

Kamarnya sangat rapih. Sprei telah diganti dengan warna ungu, begitu juga dengan bantal dan gulingnya. Bahkan karpet yang berada di dekat _bed_ pun diganti dengan warna yang senada dengan warna sprei baru. Sepertinya Yesung benar-benar tak nyaman dengan bau seks.

"Auuuu..."

Terdengar suara memekik di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Kibum langsung mendekat dan mengetuk pintu tiga kali tanpa bersuara.

Tak ada jawaban.

_Apa yang dilakukan _Yesung_ di kamar mandi?_ Pikiran Kibum tak kalut, ia hanya sedikit khawatir.

"Yesung-_ah~_" akhirnya Kibum sedikit berteriak, setelah mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali lagi.

Cleeek,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kibum lansung bertanya ketika mendapati Yesung sedang mengenakan _sweater_ hitam lengan panjang dan celana training warna ungu. Wajahnya menyimpan kesakitan, dan rambutnya tengah di_roll_.

"Kau pulang cepat sekali?" Yesung bertanya, karena ia merasa Kibum terlalu lama memperhatikannya.

"Masalah perusahaan telah selesai. Setelah makan siang, kita akan berberes beberapa barang untuk dibawa ke Jeju, _ne~_?" Kibum berkata lembut sambil mengusap pipi Yesung yang memerah.

Yesung mengangguk, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak menyangka Kibum bisa memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Nah, sekarang lepaskan _roll_ rambutmu itu. Bukankah itu sakit?"Kibum mencoba melepaskan _roll_ rambut di sebelah kanan Yesung dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya dia tau apa yang membuat Yesung memekik tadi.

"Lagipula kenapa kau melakukannya?" Kibum melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan menatap Yesung yang masih menunduk dan memegang ujung _sweater_nya. Ini memang akhir musim gugur, cuaca sangat dingin dan berangin.

"Aku...aku hanya ingin terlihat lebih cantik." Yesung menjawab malu-malu, yang mendapat hadiah kekehan dari Kibum.

Yesung langsung mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan mendengus. _Kibum kira Yesung melakukan ini untuk siapa?_

"Dengar, _neo ippeoitda_, tanpa menempelkan _roll_ panas ini ke rambutmu. Aku suka dengan rambut lurus berwarna hitam yang kau miliki. _Geureomnyeo_, cukup sisir rambutmu dan beri pita di sini, atau bandana, atau kau mau menguncirnya. Tak perlu mengubah gaya rambut, Yesung-_ah_..Kau...benar-benar sudah cantik, _arra_?." Jelas Kibum panjang lebar sambil membelai surai Yesung yang telah ia bebaskan dari _roll_ rambut yang mengeluarkan uap panas itu.

"Eemm" Yesung mengangguk agak susah karena ia telah menunduk dalam. Sudah bisa dipastikan jika pipinya tengah semerah buah semangka sekarang.

"Nah, sekarang, Ayo kita makan siang, _ne~_? Bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan menunggu di ruang TV." Ujar Kibum dengan berbaik dan menutup kembali pintu kamar.

Usai tertutupnya pintu kamar, Yesung langsung mendongak dan tersenyum lebar, dan dengan sangat gembira, ia berlonjak-lonjak sambil mengepalkan kedua tangganya untuk meredam teriakan girangnya.

Huaa...Nyonya Kim sedang senang, eoh? Kencan?

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Yesung meyiapkan dirinya. Dia mandi, berganti baju, dan sekarang ia sedang duduk berdandan di depan meja rias.

Ia mengambil bedak yang satu tingkat lebih gelap dari kulitnya, lalu membubuhkannya ke wajah. Efeknya, wajahnya terihat lebih bersinar, karena rona wajahnya yang alami.

Ia menaruh _blash-on_ pink tipis di daerah hidung, pipi atas, dan dahinya. Ia hanya menaruh _eyeshadow_ berwarna _soft pink_ tipis yang serasi dengan gaun selutut yang dikenakannya.

Rambutnya ia sisir rapih dengan beberapa bagian di taruh di depan, dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Ia juga mengenakan pita kecil di sela rambutnya.

Dengan tersenyum dan sedikit gugup ia membuka pintu kamar.

Dia langsung menundukkan wajahnya ketika Kibum menoleh dan melihatnya baik-baik.

"Apa...ada yang salah dengan aku?" Dia melihat ujung kakinya hingga rambutnya yang tergerai itu, tapi tak menemukan sesuatu yang ganjal, ia berniat berbalik untuk melihat dirinya di cermin...

"_Jakkan_...Kau hanya terlalu cantik." Diakhir kalimatnya, Kibum tersenyum dan menekuk lengan kirinya dan menaruhnya di pinggang.

Yesung tersenyum, dan menyangkutkan jemarinya untuk menggandeng siku Kibum.

"_Kajja._"

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

"Nah, makan malam sudah siap. _Bamokjja_." Kibum menaruh semangkuk penuh nasi di depan Yesung.

Di atas meja tersedia, daging bakar, kari ayam, ikan goreng, tuna segar, kimchi, daun selada dan daun mint yang tertata rapi di keranjang, serta kentang goreng dan timun yang dipotong rapi.

"Kenapa banyak sekali makanan?"

"Tentu saja untuk kau makan." Kibum menjawab acuh sambil menaruh sepotong daging bakar di atas mangkuk Yesung.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memakan semua ini?" Yesung bertanya, dan tak berniat sedikitpun menyentuh makanannya. Sejujurnya dia sedikit kesal sekarang, nada bicaranya terdengar sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Cicipi saja yang kau suka. Tak perlu menghabiskan semuanya." Kibum menjawab datar, tanpa melihat Yesung.

Merasa tidak dihargai, Yesung langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke depan.

"Kuharap kau tak melakukannya lagi. Kukira sudah cukup siang tadi kita menghabiskan banyak uang untuk makan di _restaurant_ mewah, dan sekarang kau menghabiskan uang berlebihan dengan memasak makanan sebanyak ini untuk kita berdua. Aku tak suka semua itu. Bersikaplah hemat Kibum-ssi. Perusahan sedang tidak baik. Jadi..."

"Duduk! Dan makan!" Kibum menekankan dua perintah itu, setelah meminum air putih di meja.

Yesung tak mengindahkan perintah Kibum dan beranjak dari ruang makan. Dengan keras ia menutup pintu kamar dengan dirinya di dalam.

Ia marah.

Ia kesal.

Ia tak bisa mengerti. Kenapa Kibum bersikap santai seperti itu? Kenapa Kibum menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu? Yesung mengira tadi siang, dia hanya akan diajak makan ke sebuah restaurant biasa, tapi Kibum mengajaknya ke _restaurant _mewah dan memesan satu set makan siang spesial.

Dan sekarang?

Sekarang di meja makan malamnya tertata banyak sekali makanan yang entah Kibum memasaknya sejak kapan dan menyiapkan sebanyak itu. Untuk apa? Menghabiskan uang, bukan?

Bukankah di saat seperti ini mereka harus berhemat? Bahkan jika bisa Ia dan Kibum harus memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah perusahaan.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Kibum seperti itu? Yesung bukanlah seorang yang hanya tau dimajakan dan tak mengerti situasi.

V

Tok tok tok

"_KKA_! Jangan menggangguku sebelum kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan!" Yesung berteriak keras dari dalam kamar, setelah mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar.

Kibum menghela nafas. Ia tak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Yesung yang penuh dengan emosi.

Ddrrttt..dddrrrttttt..

_Handphone_ Kibum bergetar. Ia segera melihat layar _Handphone_ yang sedang berkedip memunculkan wajah dan nama Heechul _eomma_.

"_Ne._ _Eomma_."

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan, _eoh~_? Kau menandaskan perusahaan _appa_mu? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?!"

"_Eomma_, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Wajahmu terpampang dimana-mana. Berita-berita itu membuat _eomma_ pusing. _Appa_mu juga mematikan ponselnya dan tak pulang! Sebenarnya apa yang telah kalian berdua lakukan, _eoh_~? APAAA?!"

"_Eomma_, aku sedang menenangkan Yesung, jadi..."

"Jadi Yesung sudah mengetahuinya? Jadi dia tau kau kita bangkrut? Apa yang akan kau lakukan anak bodoh? Mau kau apakan perusahaan _appa_mu itu, HAAA?!"

"_Eomma_..."

"_Eomma_ tak mau tau! _Eomma_ akan ke rumahmu sekarang juga! _Eomma_ tau pasti kalau Yesung sangat terpukul karena ini. Aduuh... kepalaku, kepalaku..."

"_Eomma_, sebenarnya.."

Tuuut tuuuut tttuuuuuuuut

Telepon terputus dan Kibum hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil jaket dan melangkah keluar_ apartement_. Ia berniat mencegah Heechul _eomma_ masuk ke _apartement_nya sebelum mendengarkan penjelasannya.

V

V

V

"Ahh.._geurae, geurae_. jadi begitu. Syukurlah...Syukurlah.." Heechul _eomma _langsung menghela nafas lega, sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Yesung sedang ada di kamar." Hanya kata itu yang bisa Kibum katakan dalam situasi yang sedang terjadi antara dirinya dan Yesung, setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada perusahaannya.

"Baiklah, _eomma_ mengerti. Kalau begitu biar _eomma_ saja yang menemaninya malam ini di kamar dan menyiapkan semua kebutuhan kalian untuk ke Jeju besok. Bagaimana pun juga, kau akan berangkat besok jam sembilan pagi, _keujji_?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Heechul _eomma_ berjalan lebih dulu menuju _apartement_nya. Sedang Kibum masih duduk di sebuah _cafe_ yang dekat dengan gedung _apartement_nya.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Kibum dan Yesung sedang berada di _bench VIP_ dalam pesawat yang baru saja _take-off_ menuju pulau Jeju. Semua yang ada dalam pesawat ini adalah pasangan yang berniat menghabiskan liburannya di pulau Jeju. Ya. Ini adalah sebuah pesawat khusus yang dipesan dengan hanya menyiapkan 20 tiket pasangan.

Meski bersebelahan, Yesung terus saja membuang pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia tak menatap wajah Kibum sedikitpun sejak kejadian malam itu.

V

V

"Mandilah duluan, aku akan pesankan makanan."

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah hotel bintang lima dan mendapatkan kamar yang langsung berhadapan dengan taman lentera yang sangat indah.

Tanpa membalas perkataan Kibum, Yesung langsung melesakkan dirinya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Yesung membongkar isi kopernya. Memang kopernya dan Kibum terpisah. Tentu karena peralatan Yesung sangat banyak.

"Kenapa semua pakaian yang kubawa seperti ini?" Yesung terus mengeluarkan semua isi kopernya yang berisi baju-baju yang mini. Bukankah ini akhir musim gugur? Tapi kenapa hanya ada dua baju yang 'pantas' dikenakan di luar ruangan, dan sisanya hanya berupa gaun tidur yang minim dan tipis? Bahkan beberapa diantaranya tembus pandang.

"_Eomma_?" Yesung bergumam, setelah mengingat jika semalam Heechul _eomma_ membereskan bajunya. Apalagi ada sebuah _note_ yang baru ia temukan dalam kopernya.

**Yesung-ah,**

_**Eomma**_** sudah siapkan baju yang cocok untukmu. ^-~**

_**Eomma**_** juga ingin memberitahumu, jika seluruh biaya yang kau habiskan disini sudah dibayar di muka sejak permikahanmu setahun yang lalu. Jadi, bersenang-senanglah karena ini adalah bulan madu kalian.**

**Oh, iya...**

**Kuharap kau memaafkan Kibum. Dia pasti punya tujuan yang baik. **_**Eomma**_** yakin itu. ^_^**

**Yesung-ah, saranghae :***

**P.S : **_**eomma**_** tak memaksa, tapi...kalian bisa, 'kan membuat baby cepat lahir? Ehehehhehe ^_^v**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Yesung sedang berdiri di balkon dengan mengenakan jaket tebal yang ia temukan di koper. Ia membuang pandangannya ke atas, dan melihat bintang yang berkelip. Pikirannya kembali pada _note_ yang ditinggalkan Heechul _eomma_ untuknya.

**Dia pasti punya tujuan yang baik. **_**Eomma**_** yakin itu.**

Tapi, dilihat dari manapun, ia belum bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kibum dengan melakukan semua ini. Berfoya-foya diambang kehancuran perusahaan.

Duuk,

Seorang membuka pintu kaca balkon dan berdiri di sampingnya. Kedua tangannya ia tumpukan ke pagar besi sebagai pembatas balkon kamar.

"Sangat dingin di sini. Sebaiknya kau masuk." Kalimat itu tak berhasil membuat Yesung menoleh.

"Jika kau berpikir, kita jatuh miskin, kau salah besar." Yesung langsung menoleh dan menatap Kibum dengan tidak suka. _Ini bukan tentang miskin! Ini tentang keterbukaan dalam rumah tangga!_

"Semua sudah beres. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ menyiapkan liburan kita sebelum kita menikah, dulu. Jadi..." Dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati, Kibum mengenggam tangan kiri Yesung dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun. Semuanya sudah selesai." Kibum mengatakannya dengan menaruh dagunya di bahu kiri Yesung. Tangan kanan Kibum memeluk pinggang Yesung, berniat menghangatkannya.

Chuu~~

Leher Yesung dikecup, sangat dalam dan lembut.

Fuuu...

Kibum meniupkan udara secara perlahan ke telinga kiri Yesung. Membuat Yesung menggeliat dan bergidik. Yesung juga merasakan jika pelukan Kibum di pinggang dan jemarinya menguat.

"Euunnghh.." Lenguhan Yesung lepas, ketika Kibum menggigit kecil lehernya. Membuat Kibum makin gencar untuk mencium dan menjilat leher yang mengeluarkan aroma yang sangat membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Eummphh.." Tangan Kibum menyusup kedalam jaket dan meremas perut Yesung gemas, Tangan kirinya yang meremas jemari Yesung, ia pindahkan untuk melepas jaket Yesung.

"Ahhh..." yeusng tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, dengan cekatan, dia menarik tangan Kibum yang telah membebaskan jaketnya untuk membantunya membalikkan badan berhadapan dengan Kibum.

Chuu~~

Kibum mengecup singkat bibir Yesung. Sekarang tinggal kain transparan, serta celana dalam dan bra merah yang dikenakan Yesung. Kibum memeperhatikannnya baik-baik.

Bluusshh,,

Yesung merona ketika tatapan Kibum jatuh di belahan dadanya.

Chuu~~

Dengan menunduk, Kibum mencium belahan dada itu dan memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil.

"Euunghh.."

Yesung langsung meremas rambut Kibum dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Memberi Kibum akses yang baik untuk lebih bisa mengeksplor belahan dadanya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu lagi, ketika Kibum mendongak dengan bibirnya yang masih menempel pda belahan dada Yesung, dan melihat mata sayu Yesung. Kedua tangan Kibum beralih ke pinggang Yesung dan menaikkan Yesung ke pagar balkon yang hanya setinggi satu seperempat meter.

Satu tangan Kibum menyibak paha Yesung, dan tangan lainnya memegangi Yesung agar tak jatuh.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kibum masuk ke sela itu dan langsung menerjang Yesung di bibirnya. Membuat separuh badan Yesung melayang setinggi 20 lantai dengan hanya bertumpu pada tangan Kibum yang sedang memegangi pinggangnya.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang. Yesung bergidik. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut berada di posisi sekarang ini, tapi karena Kibum sedang mencumbunya, entah kemana rasa itu menghilang.

"Euummpphh..." Yesung mencengkeram pembatas balkon sambil menahan desahannya, ketika Kibum terus menggerayanginya sambil mencumbui dada, leher, dan seluruh wajahnya.

Happ,

Dengan sekali gerakan, Kibum mengangkat Yesung dengan gaya koala dan membalikkan keadaan. Kini, Kibum bersandar di pagar pembatas, dengan kedua kaki Yesung yang menjuntai keluar dari pagar. Bahkan Sandal yang digunakan Yesung langsung lepas dan jatuh ke tanah yang jaraknya sekitar 120 meter dari tempatnya berada.

Srrraakk,

Kibum merobek kasar baju tidur transparan milik Yesung dan langsung membuangnya sembarangan.

"Dingin?" Kibum bertanya sambil mengelus punggung Yesung dan tengkuknya.

Yesung mengangguk, yang membuat Kibum berjalan masuk. Kibum segera menaruh Yesung di kasur, dengan dia tepat di atasnya bersangga kedua tangan.

"Apa aku harus menutup mata?" Kibum mencoba bercanda, sambil megelus pelipis Yesung yang telah berkeringat.

Yesung menggeleng, dan membiarkan Kibum menyibak pahanya.

"_Geurae_." Dengan mengucapkan itu, Kibum langsung menaruh kedua kakinya di antara paha Yesung dan meraup bibir Yesung kasar.

Seletah merasa rileks, Yesung baru mengalungkan lengannya mengitari leher Yesung dan membalas ciuman itu sebisanya.

Teeg,

Kaitan bra Yesung terlepas, dan berikutnya dia hanya topless di depan Kibum untuk kedua kalinya.

Kibum yang ingin meraup _nipple_ Yesung tertahan oleh tepukan halus Yesung pada pundaknya. Dengan tatapan lembut, Kibum berusaha mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yesung, meski ia belum mendapatkan hasilnya.

"Kau curang. Kau bahkan masih mengenakan kemeja dan jeans lengkap dengan sabuknya." Di akhir katanya Yesung mem_pout_kan bibir dan melihat keseluruhan badan Kibum yang masih rapi dengan baju yang tadi ia pakai saat berangkat ke Jeju.

"Bisa bantu lepaskan?" Kibum mengikuti padangan Yesung yang melihat kancing baju Kibum yang masih rapi.

Yesung mengangguk, dan menyeret tangannya yang berada di leher Kibum untuk meraih kancing pertama di kemeja Kibum.

Kibum langsung menutup matanya rapat untuk menahan desisannya, saat Yesung menyentuh dadanya. Tuhan...bahkan sentuhan sesederhana itu bisa membuat Kibum 'bangkit'.

Teeg,,, teegg,,, teegg,,

Sekancing, dua kancing, tiga kancing.

Yesung perlahan dan sabar membukakan satu persatu kancing kemeja Kibum. Dan itu telah berhasil membuat kejantanan Kibum berdiri tegak karena terus menerus menahan desahan dan desisisannya.

"Kau lama sekali." Ujar Kibum membelai poni Yesung dan mengarahkannya ke samping, setelah Yesung menyelesaikan melepas kancing, tanpa menanggalkan kemeja itu.

"A—aku...aku hanya gugup." Yesung mengaku, dan menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Kibum menunjukkan _killer smile_nya dan kembali mengusap surai Yesung sayang.

"Bukankah kita sudah pernah melakukannya?" Kibum menatap lekat Yesung, dan melepaskan sendiri kemeja yang bergantung di lengannya.

Yesung langsung mendongak dan memukul bahu kiri Kibum keras.

"Jangan bicara mesum seperti itu!" Yesung melolot, dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Kibum terkekeh, dan mengalihkan tangan kanannya ke tengkuk Yesung, sedang tangan kirinya ke piggang Yesung. Kibum membawa Yesung untuk berputar dan sekarang keduanya berhadapan dengan tubuh menyamping.

"Nah, kau pasti lelah karena perjalanan." Kibum menaruh satu tangan Yesung ke dada bidangnya, dan satunya ia lingkarkan ke pinggangnya.

"Kita tidur saja, _ne~_?" ucap Kibum mengecup kening Yesung, dan merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga benar-benar menempel, lalu menutup mata.

Tanpa mengangguk, Yesung ikut menutup mata. Meski dalam pikirannya terdapat sebuah pertanyaan. _Apa bau vanilla yang ia rasakan menguar dari Kibum adalah aroma sabun, atau aroma tubuh aslinya?_

V

V

V

"Eummpphh..." Tidur Yesung terusik. Seuatu telah membuatnya menekan pinggang Kibum dan membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Eungghhh..." Yesung menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya karena merasan sesuatu membuat nafasnya tersumbat.

Reflek, Yesung mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh sesuatu itu.

Chuu~~

"_Annyeong_.." Kibum mengecup tangan yesung yang terangkat, dan mengubah posisi Yesung menjadi terlentang dengan dirinya di atasnya.

Dengan mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, dan menguceknya dengan tangan yang bebas, Yesung membuka matanya.

"Oo.." Mata Yesung terbuka lebar ketika menemukan Kibum sedang tersenyum sambil memandangnya.

Membuat Kibum langsung menurunkan wajahnya dan mengecup leher Yesung.

Kibum terus membuat Yesung menggeliat saat kecupan dan ciumannya terus bergerak ke bahu bahkan dada Yesung yang terbuka.

"Bummm-_iiee~_. Tahaan... se—dihh..kithhh" lenguhan Yesung membuat Kibum mensejajarkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung. Ia tersenyum.

Dan dengan senyum itu Kibum bermaksud mencium bibir Yesung, ketika tangan Yesung sudah menahan bahunya.

"Itu akan menjiikkan. _Na itdaga ajik-isseoyo_ (_**trans : **_aku belum sikat gigi)."

"_Gwaencahana_." Kibum menarik tangan Yesung dan berusaha menurukan bibirnya.

"_Teoreouk~~_.." Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin Kibum merasakan hal yang nyaman di mulutnya.

"aisshh.._Teoreouk~~~~._." Kibum masih gencar mencari bibir Yesung yang terus dihindarkan dari bibirnya. Bahkan kedua tangan Yesung telah berada di atas kepalanya untuk mengurangi gerakan menghindarnya.

"_Teoreoukkan-ika_. (_**trans : **_Itu jorok kubilang)" Yesung yang capek menghindar segera melotot berusaha memperingatkan Kibum.

Yang malah membuat Kibum tersenyum dan mencoba menciumnya lagi..

"_Arraseo, arrasseo..Jakkan._" Yesung menahan bahu Kibum dengan Kedua tangannya yang baru saja bebas, dan ia segera membersihkan giginya dengan lidah lalu sedikit membasahi bibirnya. Ia tau menahan Kibum takkan pernah membuatnya berhenti.

"Euummpphhh..." Kibum langsung, meraup bibir yang seakan terus menggodanya itu, dan terus memperdalam ciumannya.

Merasa digelitik oleh lidah kibum, Yesung sedikit membuka mulutnya, dan lidah Kibum langsung mengisi kekosongan itu. Lidah Kibum terus saja bergerak mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Yesung dengan lembut. Mengabsen deretan gigi yang rata, dan mengajak lidah Yesung menari bersamanya.

"Euunngghh..huuukk..hhuukk." Lenguhan Yesung terputus karena batuknya.

Kibum langsung memutus ciuman itu dan memperhatikan wajah Yesung yang berkeringat, dan menahan batuknya.

"Hhuukk..huuukk...maaf aku tersedak." Yesung menjawab jujur sambil berusaha tersenyum di tengah nafasnya yang terengah.

Kibum hanya mengangguk, dan kembali mencumbunya. Kali ini ia tak memasukkan lidahnya, ia malah mengajak lidah Yesung untuk keluar dan bermain di rongga mulutnya. Dengan lembut dan rangsangan yang diberikan Kibum melalui tangannya yang berada di sekitar pinggang dan dada Yesung, Kibum menuntun lidah Yesung untuk menyentuh deretan gigi dan gusinya. Kibum ingin memberikan Yesung kesempatan untuk merasakan dirinya.

Puuuk, puuk,,ppuukk..

Tepukan di bahu Kibum, belum cukup untuk membuatnya memutus ciuman panjang itu.

"Kibbb—umm—eeummhh.." Yesung terus berusaha mendorong Kibum.

"nnaapp-ffaaashh..." Dengan itu, Kibum langsung membiarkan Yesung menghirup udara, sedang Kibum langsung menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Yesung dan memberinya _kissmark_ yang sangat jelas di bagian kiri.

"Sebaiknya kita mandi, dan segera memesan sarapan."

Chuu~~

Kibum mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengecup kening Yesung, dan berguling ke samping, lalu berdiri di atas lantai. Ia bermaksud menuju kamar mandi.

Sebelum pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Kibum membalikkan badannya ke arah Yesung.

"Yesung-_ah_.." Panggilan itu, berhasill membuat Yesung segera duduk dan menarik bed cover sebagai penutup dadanya yang polos.

"_Wae?_" Ia bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan tatapan Kibum kali ini. Tapi, tatapan Yesung langsung turun pada pahatan _sixpack_ Kibum, saat ia sadar jika Kibum masih dalam keadaan _topless _seperti dirinya.

"_That was my hot morning kiss...ever_." Kibum mengatakannya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dan dengan tatapan yang menggoda.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu!" Yesung langsung berseru dan melemparkan sebuah bantal ke arah Kibum. Tapi gerakan itu terlalu lambat dibandingkan Kibum yang telah menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Sambil merunduk, Yesung melihat kembali dirinya, dan melihat dadanya yang tanpa mengenakan apapun. _Haaaiiisshh...apa yang kulakukan bersamanya!_ Serunya dalam hati, sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya..

Lalu ia teringat perkataan Kibum barusan..

_That was my hot morning kiss ever._

Bluuuussshhh..

Pipi Yesung merah seketika, dan membuatnya menunduk dalam. Tangannya menyentuh bibirnya yang bengkak dan memerah akibat ulah Kibum, sambil bertanya dalam hatinya. _Benarkah?_

TBC

**Titip salam untuk READER-deul :**

**Annyeong!**

Huuaaaa...kata GE chap kemaren banyak yang suka, ya!

(tapi ada juga yang review :lanjut: tanpa komen apapun, huft. Ga papa deh.)

Waduhh...sayang sekali Vhy belum sanggup baca begituan. #hiks.

Untuk chap ini, Vhy yang memberi inspirasi GE, dan mendiskripsikan keadaan, serta dialog sesuai yang Vhy inginkan. Itu berarti, GE hanyalah pemberi 'BUMBU' dan tukang ketik Vhy. #digamparGEoppa

OKE!

Sebenarnya Chap ini Vhy pingin banget ngetik sendiri dan ada NCnya. Ehh...pas mau adegan yang 'begituan', otak Vhy langsung berhenti muter, dan tiba-tiba keringet dingin. Jadi...

Beginilah hasilnya...Jeng...jeeeng..jeng..

Dengan nggak elitya ini chapter nggak ada NC. #padahal-sayang-baget,kan-udah-enak-ada-GE,kan?

Besok deeeh, ada NC. (tergantung permintaan reader)

Permintaan untuk GE :

**GE, NCannya bisa nggak di tempat selain kamar? Di lift ato taman yang terbuka, gitu? #aneh-aneh.**

Gimana reader-deul?

* * *

**GE**'s note :

Sebuah permintaan berasal dari keegoisan yang tak dapat disembunyikan, dan (biasanya) dapat membuat si 'peminta' menurunkan keegoisannya dengan berterimakasih. **Review?**

* * *

**BALAS REVIEW (t'login)**

**satya : **Makasih...moga suka chap yang ini!

**Guest : **Ehehehhe #garuk kepala

**Guest : **NC? Jeju? sabar! ^_^

**rina afrida : **lanjut telah dikabulkan. Lebih HOT? tunggu chap selanjutnya. ^_^

**Guest** : Udah ^_^

**YS Park : **Huaaa~~ benarkah? Semoga chap kali ini sweet juga ! ^_^

**kim Jiwoon : Request Kyusung akan dikabulkan!** Setauku (GE), kemaren dia (Vhy) lagi cari bahan buat FF KyuSung. Tunggu aja, ne~?

**Dindataurusz : **Jika yang ini kurang sweet, moga aja chap depan lebih sweet lagi. ^_^

******Jy : **Baiklah ini udah lanjut! ^_^


End file.
